SPIDERWEB
by blackpapillon
Summary: AU Hanya beberapa hari saja, mari kita masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Lalu, setelah kita bangun, kita akan kembali. Ke dalam kenyataan yang memang pahit. /for Seven Deadly Sins Infantrum Challenge./
1. Preview

**Disclaimer **Standard disclaimers apply. Nukilan puisi berbahasa Inggris di bawah diambil dari puisi yang nggak sengaja saya temukan di internet beberapa tahun silam, sehingga saya tak dapat menemukan sumbernya.

**Title** SPIDERWEB

**Rating **T--May be changed into M

**Genre** Angst/Romance

* * *

-

**S ****P I D E R W E ****B**

**-**

* * *

-

-

_-_

_**Falling tears caused by pain,**_

-

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Aku tahu," gadis itu tersenyum manis, "aku tahu."

-

_**Memories of you clouding my brain,**_

-

"Kalau kita terus begini, aku akan bisa melakukan apa saja."

"Ya, kecuali berunding dengan Tuhan."

Gadis itu tertawa.

-

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Ke tempat di mana tak ada siapapun yang mengenali kita."

-

**_The hurt from what you did and shattered heart_**

-

"Jangan bercanda. Seharusnya kau 'kan tahu lebih dulu. Kau kakaknya, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dan tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Jadi jelaskan sekarang juga."

"Dia—"

Sunyi.

"—Akan menikah."

-

-

_**You have broke,**_

-

"JELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang seharusnya kau tahu. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu dari awal… kita tak mungkin terus begini."

"Jangan bercanda di depanku—kau tahu siapa aku."

-

"Aku sugguh-sungguh… dengan dia—mmmmmfh!"

"Lihat aku saja. Jangan lihat orang lain. Mereka semua tak berharga."

-

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

-

**_But I try to hide that you cause…_**

_-_

"—Mengapa bibirmu… berdarah?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tak usah khawatir."

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku tak mau kau sakit menjelang acara besar itu tiba."

"Ya… aku mengerti."

-

"Aku bahagia bisa berdiri di sini bersamamu."

-

**_You make my life so colorful. Even if…_**

-

-

-

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Apa?"

"Seandainya aku…"

-

-

-

_**I was trapped in your spiderweb.**_

_-_

_- _

"…Bukan adikmu."

-

-

* * *

**F O R T S E T Z U N G F O L G T**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Untuk pertama kalinya saya menceraiberaikan pola yang biasa saya pakai. Kebetulan bosen, jadi pengen coba yang baru, lah. Hehe. (tapi tetep aja spesialisasi saya ngga berubah). Ya, tapi saya bener-bener lagi bosen sama romance standar dan switch langsung ke _angst _kalau ga ada ide. Tapi bukan berarti saya ngga akan nerusin cerita saya yang lain. Cuma lagi kurang mood aja.

Saya nggak tau ini bisa bikin kalian ngerti overviewnya atau nggak, tapi yang pasti sudah saya publish. Yaaa, sebagai petunjuk, ada tema _'forbidden love'_di sini—dan sedikit referensi seksual meskipun tidak eksplisit, sehingga mungkin saya akan mengubah ratingnya ke M. kayaknya ini bakalan jadi fanfic saya yang paling 'berat' ceritanya, nih.

Pertanyaan diterima dengan senang hati via review. Ini baru overviewnya, jadi silakan menunggu sampai chapter 1 muncul. Cerita intinya belum mulai, lho. Tapi yaaa, kalian bisa melihat kira-kira alur ceritanya 'kan? Btw, text jerman di atas artinya "to be continued", heheee :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	2. Gourmandise

**...****GOURMANDISE**

Awan kelabu menyelimuti kota, membuat cahaya matahari hilang ditelan kegelapan. Suhu udara turun dan dalam sekejap, kota bagai diselimuti gula-gula berwarna putih—salju. Tak ada lagi manusia yang berkeliaran. Semua malas untuk keluar dalam cuaca sedingin ini. Hanya kepala-kepala mungil yang bermunculan dari balik jendela, penasaran ingin melihat salju.

Hari ini salju pertama di musim dingin. Salju pertama yang bercampur dengan asap polusi, mencair menghitam karena aspal. Sama sekali bukan salju pertama yang indah, sebenarnya—apalagi di kota sesibuk Tokyo, di mana sebagian besar warganya nyaris tak punya waktu untuk menikmati salju karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi uang.

Kecuali satu orang.

Langkah kaki jenjang berbalut Manolo Blahnik hitam itu menimbulkan bunyi ketukan di jalanan yang berlapis batu. Suaranya bergema di tengah kompleks taman yang sunyi. Tangannya yang seputih salju terbungkus mantel dengan arloji perak terpasang di pergelangannya. Jemarinya yang lentik, bercat merah— menggenggam buket bunga.

Wanita itu menunduk di depan sebuah tugu batu kecil, berhiaskan patung marmer putih berupa ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya. Disentuhnya kepala patung itu. Lama dia berjongkok di sana. Menunduk. Membisikkan kata-kata yang tenggelam dibawa angin. Menangis dalam diam. Wanita itu berdiri, meletakkan buket itu di sana.

-

-

_Ibu, ini untukmu._

-

-

Hanya sebuket mawar dan wanita itu terus berlalu.

Salju turun menderas, perlahan menutupi warna merah buket itu. Angin bertiup meluruhkan sedikit salju yang menempel di tugu batu itu, memperlihatkan sedikit tulisan di sana.

_**Rest In Peace**_

Dalam kegelapan yang semakin membungkus kota, mawar itu tampak kontras dengan salju yang putih. Semerah darah. Bagai luka yang dihunjamkan dalam hati yang begitu bersih dan suci. Mengalirkan darah kemana-mana. Kotor.

-

-

_Crimson Rose_.

* * *

**S P I D E R W E B**

_gourmandise_

* * *

_-_

_Pernahkah kau merasa_

_Begitu menginginkan seseorang?_

-

"Yaaa, mari kita beri selamat pada Sasuke!" seorang pria berambut pirang berteriak riang, tangannya memegang gelas berisi _champagne_. "Selamat!"

Semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya melakukan hal yang serupa—ikut mengangkat gelas mereka tinggi-tinggi ke udara, saling bersulang hingga gelas-gelas itu mengeluarkan suara dentingan yang semarak dan mereka bergumam, "cheers." Ruangan VIP hotel berbintang lima itu dipenuhi tiga puluhan pria dan wanita, yang berpakaian formal khas eksekutif muda. Aroma campuran antara parfum, alkohol, dan asap rokok menguar di antara mereka. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam.

Namun sang pusat perhatian pesta tampak tak begitu senang. Tangannya berlari ke rambutnya yang hitam, dan jarinya melakukan gerakan menyisir secara asal. Dasi hitamnya tergantung longgar di di bagian kerah kemeja putih berbalut setelan _tailored _Armani yang dipakainya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak suka acara seperti ini, Naruto." Pria itu berkata dengan suaranya yang berat. Dia tampak jengah dengan keramaian ini. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam saku jasnya, dan tampak puas menemukan sebatang rokok—yang langsung disulutnya. "Waktu kau bilang mau mentraktirku karena promosi jabatan ini, kukira kau hanya akan mentraktirku di restoran ramen kesayanganmu itu."

Pria berambut pirang—yang sekarang sedang _akan _memeluk gadis yang memakai setelan blazer cokelat—mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Dia nyengir. "Kau kira seleraku hanya berkisar pada ramen dan ramen saja? Tenang. Ini semua aku yang traktir. Tagihan ruangan dan minumannya serahkan saja padaku," katanya sambil tertawa lepas. "Promosi jabatanmu ini harus dirayakan agak sedikit besar-besaran—mengingat proyek terakhirmu yang berhasil sangat membuat laki-laki muda seusiamu—"

"Bilang saja kau ingin menggaet perempuan," komentar Sasuke sengit sambil mengambil _cocktail _yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan yang lewat, "sepertinya acara ini terkesan kau adakan untukmu sendiri dengan kamuflase perayaan promosi jabatanku. Huh, aku sudah curiga dari gelagatmu tadi." Pandangannya sinis ke arah Naruto yang, yah, mulai merayu wanita-wanita yang sudah terlihat agak mabuk.

"—ingin segera mencapai puncak karir seperti dirimu." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya cuek, tanpa mendengarkan kalimat sarkastik Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi, ambisimu pasti ingin menyusul aku. Jadi, daripada stres di pojok situ, lebih baik kau ikut bersenang-senang. Lagipula, kami 'kan merayakanmu."

"Aku sama sekali tak punya keinginan menyaingimu lantaran tiap presiden direktur harus mesum, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi, sayangnya, aku tak punya pikiran itu. Lagipula—aku sudah minum _cocktail_."

Rekannya itu menoleh. "Presiden direktur harus mesum, katamu? Aku tidak. Kalau Jiraiya-jii-sama, sih, iya—" dia tertawa sinis melihat gelas _cocktail _Sasuke yang sudah kosong. "Minuman alkohol rendah seperti itu mana bisa disebut _minuman_. Ya, kan, Karin?" ejek Naruto sambil mengerling pada seorang wanita berblazer ungu—dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Sesekali dia terbatuk.

Wanita yang sudah tampak mabuk itu terkikik geli. Bibirnya tersenyum nakal dan mendekati Sasuke dengan manja. "Betul kata Naruto, Sasuke-kun—" Karin memberikan sebuah gelas kosong dan mengisikan minuman ke dalamnya, menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Minum saja sedikiiiit. Sedikiiiit."

Sasuke menarik napas. "Karin." Pria itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Apa-apaan kau? Jangan dekat-dekat. Kau bau alkohol."

"Eeeeeh~?" Karin memasang tampang kecewa-tapi-menyebalkan, "Kenapa? Kau takut mabuk?" wanita itu memberikan gelas berisi cairan bening dengan buah zaitun yang mengapung itu dengan paksa pada Sasuke. "Atau kau tak suka Margarita? Aih, aih."

"Minggir." Sasuke mendengus. "Kau mengganggu."

Karin mengeluarkan desahan _"Eeeeh~?"_ lagi sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi dengan rok mininya.

"Ho, sayang sekali." Naruto terkekeh. "Padahal kalau jam kerja, dia termasuk sekretaris galak. Tapi ternyata dia boleh juga. Beruntung sekali kau punya dia sebagai sekretaris, eh, Sasuke?" kata Naruto sembari menepuk bahu rekannya. "Kalau kau traktir dia minum sepulang kerja, mungkin dia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Sana saja ambil," gerutu Sasuke. "Aku heran kau mampu mengendalikan perempuan-perempuan itu. Berikutnya, mana lagi incaranmu?"

"Ha." Naruto menyipitkan mata, tangannya melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai. "Anak kecil macam kau mana mengerti bagaimana manajemen perempuan yang baik—"

Sasuke mengambil segelas _cocktail _dan meminumnya lagi. "Sombong sekali, padahal kau hanya lebih tua dua tahun dariku—jangan sombong hanya karena kau ada satu tingkat di atasku dalam hierarki perusahaan." Dia kembali mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, menyipitkan mata—mencoba memperhatikan dengan jelas keadaan ruangan yang semakin lama semakin kacau karena orang-orang sudah mulai mabuk.

"Aaaah, sudahlah, santai! Jangan marah begitu, dong," Naruto terbahak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak juniornya. "Begini saja, deh. Kita pergi ke tempat favoritmu, kutraktir minum—seperti waktu kuliah dulu. Bagaimana?" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "tapi, jangan lupa, harus ada gadis cantik."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Gadis cantik? Dasar. Lalu, bagaimana dengan si Hyuuga?" tanyanya. "Kelihatannya dia tak bisa apa-apa lagi tanpa dirimu. Kasihan sekali dia." Ingatannya kembali pada seorang gadis manis pendiam dari bagian penelitian dan pengembangan. Dan sepertinya memang, dalam waktu tiga bulan saja, sang _womanizer _Uzumaki Naruto sudah berhasil menggaet wanita itu meskipun tidak pakai publisitas besar-besaran. Paling tidak, Sasuke termasuk di antaranya yang tahu mengenai hubungan diam-diam mereka. Wanita itu tak tampak di ruangan malam ini. Pasti Naruto tak mengundangnya.

Naruto terbahak lagi. "Itu 'kan kalau di kantor. Sekarang kita sedang tidak berada di kantor, bukan?" katanya membantah.

"Tapi ruangan ini penuh dengan orang-orang kantor."

"Yaaa, pokoknya begitu," ujar Naruto ringan, "meskipun harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari si Neji. Huh. Untung saja wanita itu bekerja di perpustakaan sehingga tidak mudah ketahuan. Aku bisa dibunuh si kepala-bagian-sialan itu kalau ketahuan mendekati adik tercintanya." Naruto mengambil sebatang rokok, menyulutnya, dan mengisapnya dengan nikmat. "Lagipula tak masalah. Hinata kelihatannya menikmati hubungan ini seperti buku-buku romantis yang sering dibacanya, hahaha."

"Dan perpustakaan itu tempat terbaik untuk bermesraan." Sasuke mengoreksi.

"Oh, terima kasih." Naruto melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu, "ayo, kutraktir minum atau tidak?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu, ruangan ini?"

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin baru besok pagi pesta ini akan selesai. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang saja—ke mana?"

"_Scarlet._"

"Oh, ya. _Scarlet_, eh? Bagus, aku belum pernah ke sana. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum, jadi tolong." Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Sasuke. Dia melambaikan tangannya asal ke seluruh penghuni ruangan yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadar ada di mana itu _("Adios, amigos—!")_ dan berjalan duluan ke lobi yang ada di lantai satu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Baiklah, Tuan-Presiden-Direktur-Yang-Terhormat—dengan senang hati aku akan menabrakkan Volvo-mu ke pembatas tempat parkir, kalau begitu."

"Oh, kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku pun dengan senang hati akan memecatmu di rapat dewan direksi."

-

**...**

-

Suasana tempat itu nyaris tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali berdiri beberapa tahun yang lalu. Panggung bulat berlapis karpet beludru merah, dengan sebuah _grand piano _hitam di atasnya. Meja-meja kecil dengan kursi _puff_ dari kayu eboni cokelat tua dengan _lining _beludru, dan tentu saja—deretan _bar stool _dari kayu eboni senada dengan hiasan botol-botol minuman di lemari dinding. Buku-buku menu kecil dengan tulisan emas di atas kertas merah tua berdiri rapi di atas setiap meja—dengan logo bertuliskan '**Scarlet Lounge**' berukuranbesar berwarna emas terukir di atasnya.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, after the love has gone_

_What used to be right is wrong_

_Can love that's lost be found_

_Oh, after the love has gone_

_What used to be right is wrong_

_Can love that's lost be found, oh, oh, oh_

Dentingan lembut piano mengiringi berakhirnya lagu itu. Sebuah lagu _jazz _lama dari _Earth Wind and Fire_, sedikit menghangatkan suasana Tokyo yang masih dituruni salju. Para penonton bertepuk tangan dan sebagian meneriakkan "Encore!" di antara dentingan gelas-gelas mereka yang berisi _wine_. Para _sommelier_ yang masih beraksi dengan _decanter _mereka pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi sang penyanyi, yang masih duduk di belakang pianonya.

Wanita itu berdiri dari pianonya, lalu berjalan mendekati penonton, memperlihatkan gaun merah tuanya. Dia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih," katanya sebelum turun. Para penonton bertepuk tangan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menghilang ke belakang panggung.

"Aaaah... Encore, encore! Dia tidak dengar, apa?" Naruto menggerundel kecewa dari kursi bar yang didudukinya. "Huh, kau mengajakku ke tempat yang bagus, Sasuke. Penyanyinya lumayan cantik. Oi, apa dia _double-job_?" kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Dasar mesum."

Naruto terkekeh. "Bercanda," katanya sambil memperhatikan panggung yang sekarang diisi oleh sebuah band _skiffle_. "Tapi serius. Penyanyinya cantik—dan suaranya bagus. Sayang Cuma jadi penyanyi di sini. Kalau dikomersialkan, pasti dia bisa laku. Kau sudah sering ke sini, kan? Kau kenal dia?" tanyanya penasaran. Pikirannya melayang lagi ke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ah, sayang penyanyi tadi benar-benar tidak mau memberikan encore.

"Hn."

Pria berambut pirang itu berjengit. "Kenapa suaramu seolah-olah bangga begitu?"

"Ah, Sasuke! Sudah lama kau tidak datang. Apa kabar?" seorang wanita berpakaian seragam merah menghampiri mereka dari balik meja sambil menyodorkan asbak, membuyarkan percakapan kecil mereka. "Mau _champagne_?" tawar wanita pirang itu.

"Cukup baik." Sasuke menerima asbak yang disodorkannya dan meletakkan benda itu di sampingnya. "Yah, baiklah. Segelas saja dulu, Ino."

"Segelas saja?" Ino mengangkat alis. "Tak biasanya, tapi paling tidak kau masih terus merokok dari tadi. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Tuan teman Sasuke—" wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Anda mau apa?"

Naruto tersenyum simpatik dengan gaya yang (diusahakan) agar tampil lebih berkarisma. "Crown Royal. "

Ino tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan segera saya siapkan," wanita itu berlalu dan kembali dengan sebotol besar wiski itu untuk Naruto. "baru datang ke sini, ya?" tanyanya sambil menyiapkan seloki untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yeah. Aku tak pernah tahu tempat ini sebelumnya—dan ternyata tempat ini bagus juga."

"Baguslah." Wajah Ino berseri mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Aku Yamanaka Ino, pemilik tempat ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan kartu nama dari dalam sakunya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tak percaya Naruto. "Kenapa? Merasa tidak pantas kalau tempat ini milikku?"

Sejenak Naruto melongo, lalu menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak. Anda sangat pandai mengelola tempat ini, kalau begitu," katanya dengan nada sok formal. "Kau punya penyanyi yang bagus, sebaiknya hal itu dipertahankan. _Ehem—_ada kesempatan supaya aku bisa berkenalan dengannya, eh?" tanyanya, separo berbisik. "Dia cantik. Suaranya juga bagus." Dia mengernyitkan kening, mengingat-ingat lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan penyanyi itu. Suara yang bening, dengan oktaf yang tidak begitu tinggi, namun kuat.

"Oh, dia memang penyanyi andalan kami," jelas Ino sembari duduk dihadapan Naruto dan menyulut sebatang rokok. "Anda suka? Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah ke sini."

Naruto nyengir. Sementara Sasuke mencibir ke arah Ino. "Kau tak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku, Ino." Komentarnya sinis di antara kepulan asap rokoknya. "Dan Naruto—memang kurang berapa lagi wanita untukmu, hah?"

Naruto dan Ino tertawa bersamaan—Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "sampai aku bertemu dengan yang terbaik," lalu kembali lagi dengan minumannya.

Ino mengambil sebotol minuman dari dalam lemari. "Untuk apa? Tanpa dibilang pun kau akan kembali lagi ke sini, bukan?" katanya sambil mengambilkan gelas baru dan menuangkan minuman yang telah dikocok—lalu memberikannya segelas pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, silakan, minum ini—_shaken, not stirred_." Dia tertawa sendiri mendengar _quote _khas James Bond yang diucapkannya itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Martini? Aku tidak minta ini." Dia menyodorkan kembali minuman itu ke tengah meja, namun seseorang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dari belakang dan mengambil kembali gelas itu duluan—menempelkan gelas dingin itu ke wajah Sasuke. Sekilas aroma mawar menyeruak dari tubuh wanita itu, bersamaan dengan bisikannya yang perlahan di telinga Sasuke.

"Itu _compliment_. Dariku."

Sasuke mendesis—entah bicara apa. Sementara itu, Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya, sudah terpana. Mata birunya tak lepas dari sosok wanita yang sekarang mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke itu. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, dan wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Membuat pandangan Naruto makin tertancap pada wanita itu—sekalipun wanita itu sudah tak memandangnya lagi. Cantik. Sekaligus misterius.

_Dan suaranya indah_.... Naruto menambahkan lagi dalam hati.

-

**...**

-

Sasuke memandang wanita di sebelahnya dengan malas. "Aku tak butuh ini, Sakura," katanya sambil meletakkan Martini di atas meja, "malam ini aku harus menyetir dan aku tak mau menginap di prodeo karena kadar alkohol dalam tubuh berada di atas batas minimal."

Sang wanita tampak pura-pura kaget, menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat bagai zaitun. "Menyetir?" tanyanya sangsi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Huh."

Naruto, yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memotong. "Hei, hei. Nona Penyanyi," Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menarik perhatian wanita itu. "Kau kenal Sasuke?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Naruto berjabat tangan. "Jangan panggil aku 'nona penyanyi'," dia tertawa geli, "Aku hanya menyanyi untuk mengisi waktu. Kenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura." Dia mengambil martini yang tidak diminum Sasuke dan meminumnya. "Teman Sasuke?" dia malah balik bertanya.

"Eh? Yaaah, begitulah. Atau tepatnya—aku atasannya, dan malam ini dia menjadi supirku dulu." Dia terbahak, merasa suasana mulai cair. "Apa Sasuke sering ke sini, nona penyanyi—eh—nona..."

"Sakura saja." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Dia mengerling ke arah Sasuke—yang sudah akan mengambil rokok lagi. "Oh, pantas... tak biasanya. Mengapa kau tidak memarkir mobilmu di sini dan menginap saja di tempatku seperti biasanya?" Sakura itu tersenyum nakal, mendekati Sasuke dengan minuman di tangannya. "Hmmm?"

_Hah? Menginap? Meng-i-nap?_

Naruto membelalakkan mata mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura—yang terdengar sekalipun suasana saat itu sedang ramai oleh tepukan meriah penonton. "Hoi, Sasuke!" ditepuknya bahu Sasuke keras-keras, dan berbisik dengan tempo cepat karena kaget. "apa-apaan ini? Maksudmu, kau pacaran dengan perempuan ini dan tidak bilang padaku? Dasar tidak setia kawan, kau!" gerutunya. Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Jangan salah paham." Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "Bukannya kau ada klien malam ini?" Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura—yang sedang meminta tambah minumannya.

"Eh? Tidak, kok..." Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "silakan saja kalau kau mau menginap di tempatku—berjaga-jaga kalau kau mabuk." Dia tertawa ringan sambil membetulkan rambutnya. Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

Pria itu melirik Sakura dari ujung kepala dari ujung kaki. "Jangan bohong." Tangannya menyambar sebuah kalung bermata berlian yang dipakai wanita itu. "Aku belum pernah melihat kalung ini. Kau pasti baru dapat dari tamu rutinmu, kan. Kali ini dari mana?" Dia menatap Sakura sinis.

Sakura kembali tertawa—tawa kecil yang terkesan mengejek. "Oh, kau ternyata sudah tahu." Dia mendorong halus tangan Sasuke yang memegang liontin kalung itu, melepaskannya. "Ini Tiffany, lho. Bagus, 'kan? Kakek tua itu bodoh sekali. Kuajak dia berjalan-jalan dan dia mau membelikan apa saja yang aku inginkan." Dia mendekat dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku jas Sasuke, lalu menyulutnya.

"Lebih baik jangan bicara soal pekerjaanmu di sini, atau Naruto akan mengeluarkan seluruh uangnya malam ini untuk menyewamu." Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah Naruto (yang sudah membelalakkan mata lagi). "Dasar kau ini... ibu dan anak sama saja. Wanita murahan."

"Huh." Sakura menatap Sasuke sinis, "lalu, ayah siapa yang tergaet wanita murahan itu sampai dia melahirkan aku, he?"

"Tentu saja, dia ayahku." Sasuke membalas kata-kata wanita itu cepat.

"Pria memang sama saja," Sakura menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Bahkan pria baik seperti ayahmu pasti pada akhirnya jatuh juga—dan sayangnya dia jatuh di tangan ibuku. Kasihan sekali dia..." Dia memberi jeda sebentar pada kata-katanya, memperhatikan reaksi Sasuke. "Ya, kan? Pria memang tak pernah merasa cukup dengan satu wanita ..._Sasuke-nii_."

"Hentikan."

Sakura tergelak. "Terimalah nasibmu, kakakku-yang baik, kau punya adik dari hubungan gelap ayahmu—untung saja dia sudah mati."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Dia mendorong gelasnya yang sudah kosong, lalu berdiri dan membenarkan jasnya. "Naruto, ayo pulang!" setengah membentak dia memanggil Naruto, yang sudah nyaris tertidur—kebanyakan minum sekaligus kecapaian. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu menarik Naruto dan menopangnya di bahu.

"Kau pulang?" Sakura menatap pria berambut hitam itu.

"Ya," Sasuke berbalik dan agak susah payah membawa Naruto ke pintu keluar. "Jangan terlalu banyak minum saat kau sednag bekerja."

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, terima kasih. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan hamil—jadi aku bisa minum sesukaku."

"Terus saja lakukan pekerjaan semacam itu, aku tak peduli."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

-

**...**

-

Malam di Tokyo tak pernah sepi, selalu ada hal yang bisa dilihat dan mengundang keramaian. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sudah teler di kursi sebelah. Dia menyalakan Volvo abu-abu itu, menembus jalan raya yang terang dengan sinar lampu-lampu reklame.

Pikirannya melayang.

"_Pria tak pernah merasa cukup."_

Bukan hanya pria saja yang merasa begitu, dia berkata dalam hati, namun dia akui, hal itu memang terjadi. Suatu contoh nyata terjadi pada ayahnya—yang dewasa, tegas, dan dingin...

Pada akhirnya, memilih seorang pelacur dibandingkan dia... dan ibunya. Kenangan pahit itu berkelebat di sekitar kepalanya, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia mendengus. Malam ini, dia harus mengantarkan Naruto pulang, lalu mengambil mobilnya sendiri dan pulang ke apartemennya. Hari yang melelahkan—karena akhir minggu berlalu begitu saja, dan lusa dia harus kembali berhadapan dengan pekerjaan.

Sudahlah, jangan melamun lagi. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi, mencoba berkonsentrasi ke jalanan yang lajunya perlahan turun, karena lampu merah.

-

**...**

-

_Mengapa manusia_

_Selalu tak pernah merasa puas?_

_-_

* * *

**F O R T S E T Z U N G F O L G T**

* * *

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_After The Love Has Gone©Earth, Wind, and Fire; written by Jay Graydon, Bill Champlin, David Foster_

_Word count: __sekitar 2.600 kata_

**AN **Maafkan kalau ceritanya jadi begini... sekedar info, Naruto 28 tahun—mewarisi otak mesum Jiraiya—dan karena dia lebih _cough_ganteng_cough—_dia jad pandai menggaet perempuan. Sasuke 26 tahun—pembawaannya agak sinis, dan Sakura 25 tahun—penyanyi klub sekaligus pelacur elit (sejak kapan **SAKURA BISA NYANYI??**). Sengaja dibuat dia hanya melayani orang kaya, jadi bisa dikembangkan ke dalam cerita. Fic ini adalah bentuk _challenge _di Infantrum—_Seven Deadly Sins_, prolog tidak usah dihitung. Tema yang saya angkat di sini: _gluttony _(kena nggak ya? Ah, sudahlah).

Lagi-lagi AU. Di **JEJAK** bikin kekaisaran sontoloyo, di **TI** sok-sok _highschool_, dan di sini bikin Tokyo serasa Manhattan. Hahaha. Tapi senangnya, saya bisa memasukkan banyak referensi _jazz_—genre musik favorit saya. Hehehe.

Penjelasan yang agak ngelantur:_**Sommelier **__Orang yang ahli mengenai wine (ada sekolah khusus untuk itu) __**Decanter **__Alat khusus untuk mencampur wine agar rasanya lebih enak/aroma lebih terasa __**Cocktail **__Minuman beralkohol yang dicampur dengan sari buah __**Crown Royal, Martini, Margarita, Champagne **__Nama minuman beralkohol (mau resepnya juga? –ditempeleng-)_

_....rate-nya mending T atau M ya.. banyak konten dewasa begini... tapi ga akan ada lemon sih. Hanya ((implisit)) kok, heheheh –ketawasetan-__ AYO masukkan cerita ini dalam STORY ALERT kalian! (maksa)_

**Next ****ACT. 2 – PARESSE**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**©Blackpapillon**


	3. Paresseux

_**AN **__**Rate M. **__Review reply ada di bagian bawah—maaf atas kesalahan pengetikannya. Maaf, agak vulgar meskipun tidak ekstrem. Tuntutan cerita. Sekali lagi, maaf. __**;)**_

* * *

**...PARESSE****UX**

Salju masih terus turun. Sudah beberapa hari, dan selalu—menjelang malam, butiran-butiran es putih yang bagaikan kristal itu turun ke bumi. Membuat udara yang dingin makin menusuk, membersitkan aura muram ke seluruh penjuru kota.

Dan kaki jenjang itu, masih berjalan menembus salju. Kakinya yang dibungkus sepasang boot kulit berwarna hitam berhak tinggi itu susah payah menembus salju yang makin tebal menumpuk. Tujuannya hanya satu.

Hanya untuk meletakkan sebuah buket mawar di sana, dan langsung menghilang. Kali ini, tak sempat berkata-kata.

Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu, dia terus berbisik dalam hatinya.

_Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku._

-

-

Meskipun wanita itu sudah lama memutuskan untuk tak memercayai Tuhan lagi.

* * *

**S P I D E R W E B**

_P__aresseux_

* * *

-

_Karena aku tak pernah, tak pernah_

_Merasa cukup._

_-_

_S_ebuah band menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto malam itu. Lagi-lagi—karena sudah tiga hari berturut-turut mereka terus datang ke tempat itu, hanya untuk minum. Sasuke menghela napas. Jadi, ada tugas lain baginya kali ini. Selain menjadi bawahan, juga menjadi teman minum. Untuk masalah finansial, tak masalah karena ia selalu dibayari. Tapi, ada soal lain.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" terdengar pintu kayu yang berderit terbuka, dan pria itu melambaikan tangannya. Seorang wanita membalas lambaian tangannya itu sambil tersenyum, memberi tanda untuk mendekat.

"Selamat datang," Sakura menggeser tempat duduknya. "Kalian datang lagi berdua. Sering sekali, ya?" Pandangan matanya menatap seseorang yang ada di sebelah Naruto sekilas. "Sejak Sasuke promosi jabatan... sepertinya kau sekarang sudah cukup banyak uang untuk pergi minum setiap hari." Wanita itu tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dia yang ingin aku temani," katanya sambil duduk, "aku sebenarnya tidak ingin minum lagi." ujarnya dengan wajah agak stres. Tentu saja. Mengingat tiga hari penuh acara minum-minum—hanya dengan Naruto, yang maniak minum—dan berakhir dengan dia harus mengantar Naruto yang teler ke apartemennya. Begitu terus setiap hari. Seminggu saja dia seperti ini, dia bisa-bisa _hangover. _Bukan, bukan karena dia kebanyakan alkohol—melainkan pusing harus menghadapi kelakuan Naruto setiap hari. Apalagi mereka selalu minum di sini.

Karena Naruto ingin bertemu Sakura.

Sakura? Oh yeah, sepertinya sahabat—eh—rekan kerjanya yang _Don Juan _ini berencana untuk menggaet wanita itu sebagai incaran berikutnya. Sebetulnya terserah saja, Sasuke sama sekali tak berminat memikirkannya. Meskipun mereka masih bersaudara, yah—siapa yang peduli? Naruto sendiri juga tak berkata apa-apa padanya, namun Sasuke dapat mengetahuinya dari gerak-gerik pria itu.

Belum lagi dia harus kebingungan menghadapi Naruto yang terus bertanya-tanya, Sakura itu siapa? Bagaimana dia? Apa dia punya pekerjaan lain? Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Sakura. "Terserah." Dia memberi tanda pada bartender yang sedang tidak bekerja untuk mengantarkan minuman. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sudah waktunya untuk _stage performance. _Malam ini lagunya spesial._"_

"Yaa, aku akan menontonmu dari sini," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, "dan Sasuke juga."

Suasana ruangan itu seperti biasa remang-remang. Para tamu kembali tenang di kursinya. Suasana mendadak sunyi. Dentingan piano mengawali intro lagu, yang kemudian berlanjut dengan untaian nada-nada saksofon dan kemudian disusul dengan _full band_. Terlihat Sakura yang mengambil napas, dan berikutnya sebuah lagu mengalun lembut dari suaranya yang bening.

_Be still, my heart_

_Lately its mind is on its own_

_It would go far and wide_

_Just to be near you_

_Even the stars_

_Shine of it bright I've noticed_

_When you're close to me_

Suara wanita itu menggema ke sekeliling ruangan, membawa atmosfer yang hangat. Di sisi lain, misterius. Bahkan kali ini tak ada lagi tamu yang bicara. Mata mereka terpaut pada sang penyanyi yang duduk di sebuah kursi di atas panggung dengan santai. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang ditebarkannya pada seluruh penonton, membuat mereka makin terbuai.

Bahkan bagi seorang Naruto yang biasanya biang ribut dan kemarin-kemarin sudah sibuk meneriakkan _encore _sebelum lagu selesai, kali ini duduk manis di atas kursinya. Sesekali meminum _Long Island _miliknya sedikit demi sedikit. Menatap penyanyi itu dengan wajah kagum.

"Sepertinya kau datang hanya untuk melihat perempuan itu," komentar Sasuke sambil mengisap rokoknya. "Dia incaranmu berikutnya?" katanya tak peduli.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal. "Enak saja! Bukan 'incaran', aku hanya tertarik dengannya!" gerutunya kesal.

"Oh, terserah, tapi aku yakin berikutnya akan begitu. Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tak berniat mengganggumu. Silakan saja—toh aku juga ingin tahu sampai mana dia akan bertahan denganmu."

"Jangan bodoh," Naruto terkekeh, "memangnya tidak apa-apa? bukannya kalau adik perempuannya didekati lelaki lain, biasanya kakak laki-lakinya akan marah dan melabrak pria itu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil minuman lagi.

Sasuke mendesis. "Kau baca dari mana novel picisan itu? Aku bukan Hyuuga Neji. Aku tidak pernah. Dan tidak akan begitu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa."

_All my life I have dreamed of this_

_But I could not see your face_

_Don't ask why two such distant stars_

_Can fall right into place_

_..._

_We could be in love_

_We could be in love_

"BRAVO!" suara Naruto yang paling keras saat lagu itu berakhir, memecah keramaian ruangan yang dipenuhi tepuk tangan—bahkan _standing ovation _dari para penonton. Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya anggun, memberi salam—lalu kembali ke sudut bar di mana mereka tadi mengobrol. Naruto sudah menyambutnya dengan dua gelas champagne di tangan.

"Seperti kemarin-kemarin, penampilan yang bagus," puji Naruto. Sakura tersenyum, mengambil sebuah gelas dari tangan Naruto dan mengangkatnya.

"Cheers." Wanita itu bergumam sebelum meminumnya dalam sekejap. Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu, sementara Sasuke masih diam saja di sebelah Naruto, dengan tangan yang sudah bersiap mengambil rokok lagi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Lagi-lagi kau merokok. Hari ini tak berminat minum banyak? Atau kau masih harus menjadi supir orang ini?" dia mengedikkan ke arah Naruto, yang langsung terbahak mendengarnya _("yaa, yaaa—dia supir pribadiku!"). _"Tak berniat memujiku?"

"Memangnya sorakan penonton masih belum cukup?"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Kata-kata itu sudah cukup bagiku. Terima kasih."

"Ah, Saaakura-chan!" terdengar teriakan Naruto yang melengking dari belakang mereka, membuat Sakura berbalik. Naruto mengacungkan gelas dan memberi tanda agar Sakura mendekat. "Ayo minum sama-sama!"

"Baik, baik," Sakura tersenyum lebar dan bergegas pergi ke tempat pria itu sambil sekilas melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Sampai nanti."

-

_**...**_

**-**

Siapa yang tahu perpustakaan yang sepi itu sebetulnya ramai.

Bukan ramai dalam arti harfiah, tentu. Namun tempat itu, yang selalu dipenuhi dengan cinta... apa? Oh, bukan. Gairah... kurang tepat.

Nafsu.

Bibir yang saling melumat, tangan yang saling memeluk, gairah yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan tak dapat diprediksi, lalu membuncah bagai tak akan ada lagi hari esok. Dan baginya, itulah cinta. Membakar bagai api, dan tak mudah untuk dipadamkan. Sekali memulai, sulit untuk berhenti.

Dan dia menyukai petualangannya. Berpindah dari satu objek ke objek lain, menikmati bagaimana para objeknya berekspresi dan merespon setiap ucapannya, sentuhannya, bisikannya yang menggoda di telinga. Tak ada satupun yang tak dapat dijangkaunya. Dan dia menikmatinya. Karena baginya, itulah kesenangan hidup.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau rasa panas itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba? Berganti dengan perasaan hambar dan bosan?

Padahal, dia kira dia tak akan pernah mengalami hal ini.

-

-

"...Naruto-kun?" wanita di hadapannya perlahan membuka mata dan melepaskan ciumannya dari pria itu. Matanya menatap mata biru Naruto dengan pandangan heran, aneh, dan mungkin—agak kecewa. "Kenapa...?"

Naruto tak menjawab, lama. Perlahan ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengancingkan kancing-kancing kemejanya—yang lembap dan agak basah karena keringat. Aroma tubuhnya bercampur antara paduan udara AC, keringat, campuran parfum dan debu arsip. Dia melihat arlojinya sebentar, tak langsung menatap wanita itu.

Seulas senyum.

Wajah wanita itu memanas, lalu merah padam. "Naruto-kun—"

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir wanita itu, menghentikan pembicaraannya. Naruto nyengir melihat ekspresi wanita itu. "Sudah jam satu... jadi aku harus pergi, Hinata-chan," pria itu tersenyum lagi dengan ekspresi jenaka. "Sudah lewat empat puluh lima menit... sepertinya kau terlalu tenggelam sampai melupakan jam kerja?" godanya di telinga Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Tangannya dengan canggung mencari-cari blazernya yang jatuh entah di mana. "Eh, bukan.. aku—"

"Bercanda." Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah polos Hinata—yang biarpun sudah berusia 25 tahun, tetap terlihat sebagai gadis manis yang polos di matanya. Pria itu mengambil dasi yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya dengan cepat, lalu menyambar jasnya dan mencium kening Hinata sekilas sebelum keluar dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa detik, dia muncul lagi di pintu dengan ekspresinya yang khas. "Sampai besok!"

Pintu tertutup dengan suara keras, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Sungguh, wajah penuh senyum lelaki itu masih sama.

Namun terasa ada yang hilang di matanya.

-

-

_Apa?_

**-**

_**...**_

**-**

Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan yang paling mentereng diantara daerah para karyawan biasa yang daerah kekuasaannya hanya dibatasi sekat-sekat berbentuk _cubicle _abu-abu—khas wilayah pegawai rendahan yang suasananya makin menambah tingkat stres setiap hari. Padahal, mereka, para penghuni kubik-kubik itu, kerjanya jauh lebih banyak dibanding bagian direksi yang menurut mereka kerjanya cuma ongkang-ongkang kaki, rapat di ruangan ber-AC dengan makan siang paket sushi, bilang mengejar tender padahal pergi ke rumah Geisha atau main golf. Paling banter heboh membicarakan nilai saham yang akhir-akhir ini naik turun padahal tidak bermaksud dibeli—hanya untuk gaya-gayaan saja.

Dan pemilik ruangan yang satu ini, menganggap kantor sama dengan tempat bercinta.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di pintu dengan kesal. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak istirahat kantor berakhir dan Naruto masih belum juga kembali ke ruangannya. Sasuke sudah tahu, Naruto pasti pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan untuk belajar; tapi untuk bermesraan dengan perempuan yang bekerja di bagian penelitian yang kantornya di perpustakaan itu.

Pasti begitu. Padahal, Naruto yang kemarin memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan pengajuan revisi dari Pagelaran yang rencananya akan disponsori oleh perusahaan mereka. Kesal karena lama menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan meskipun sang empunya sedang tak berada di tempat. Sekretarisnya pun sudah hafal dan membiarkannya masuk.

Ruangan itu kosong dan jendela terbuka lebar. Hanya terdapat tumpukan kertas, dokumen-dokumen yang belum dilegalisasi, dan bunyi halus dari kipas pendingin CPU komputer yang masih menyala. Pria itu mengambil tumpukan koran yang menutupi sofa, menyingkirkannya dan duduk di sana. Pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan yang berantakan itu, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya.

**BIIIP BIIIP**

"_Saat ini Uzumaki Naruto sedang tidak berada di tempat. Silakan anda tinggalkan pesan...."_

"_Naruto, kau tak ada di ruangan? Sedang sibuk, ya? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kalau ada waktu, kau mau datang ke tempatku?"_

**BIIIP BIIIP**

"_Naruto-kun, mengapa kau jarang menghubungi? Apa kau sibuk?"_

Sasuke mencibir ke arah mesin penjawab telepon. Sepertinya si bodoh itu sudah sigap mengaktifkan _answering machine _di saat-saat seperti ini, pikirnya. Bagus juga, sehingga sekretarisnya tak perlu kerepotan menjawab seluruh telepon dari perempuan-perempuan itu. Namun tetap saja Sasuke tak mengerti bagaimana rekannya itu membagi waktu antara pekerjaan, minum-minum, dan perempuan.

**BIIIP BIIIP**

"_Ini aku, Matsuri! Kau masih ingat, aku..."_

Sudah lima belas menit lewat dan telepon yang masuk sudah ada lebih dari tujuh kali. Dan selalu perempuan—hanya dua puluh persen yang menanyakan urusan kantor. Sisanya, penuh dengan pertanyaan "Kau kemana, Naruto-kun" atau "Aku ingin bertemu" dan bermacam pertanyaan yang membuat sakit kuping. Setahu Sasuke, setiap hari Naruto selalu keluar dengan wanita yang berbeda, tak heran kalau banyak yang mencarinya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Selain pandai merayu, rekannya yang satu ini juga punya wajah yang di atas rata-rata. Dengan posisi direktur umum di usia muda, siapa yang tidak akan mau?

Tunggu. Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Hampir semua perempuan itu mencari Naruto, padahal biasanya tidak separah itu. Meskipun dia dikenal sebagai biang wanita, Naruto juga punya asas keadilan—itulah yang selalu disebutkannya setiap mereka pergi minum. Sebisa mungkin, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan pacar-pacarnya, meskipun tidak rutin. Hanya Hinata yang dia temui setiap hari, itu pun karena mereka sekantor.

Tapi ini... berarti Naruto berhenti berhubungan dengan mereka? Mengapa? Menurut Sasuke, rasanya tak masuk akal kecuali kalau Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk "kembali ke jalan yang benar". Tapi memikirkan Naruto berhenti bertualang dengan wanita tentu nyaris tak bisa dipercaya—kecuali kalau ternyata atasannya itu pindah jalur jadi homo. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, bersiap-siap untuk tidur saja sambil menunggu daripada menghabiskan lagi berbatang-batang rokok.

**BIIIP BIIIP**

Ah, berisik.

"_Saat ini Uzumaki Naruto sedang tidak berada di tempat. Silakan tinggalkan pesan..."_

"_Maaf mengganggu, Naruto. Ini Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

Heh?

Sasuke serta-merta melompat bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia bangkit dan mendekati telepon. Sakura? Sakura yang mana? Sepanjang hidupnya, dia hanya mengenal satu orang Sakura. Apa mungkin... ah, paling itu orang lain.

Tapi, tidak. Sasuke mengenal suara itu; suara wanita yang sekalipun halus, terdengar agak seduktif. Pria itu berdiri mematung, telinganya mendengarkan suara wanita itu dengan seksama di telepon.

"_Yah, sudah kukira pasti kau sibuk dan sulit dihubungi. Baiklah, tapi aku ingin membicarakan soal kemarin. Kalau kau ada waktu, aku menunggumu di Scarlet nanti malam... soal tawaran kemarin. Nanti malam, oke? Terima kasih."_

Klik. Telepon ditutup. Setelah itu, hening. Namun sebuah pertanyaan mulai muncul di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ya, memang karena Naruto jadi sering pergi ke bar itu untuk minum, mereka jadi saling kenal—dan bahkan Naruto tahu Sakura juga punya pekerjaan lain di samping menjadi seorang penyanyi bar. Dan nanti malam mereka akan bertemu lagi di bar... untuk apa? tawaran apa?

"Hei, Sasuke!" terdengar suara dari pintu, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Sori, sori. Aku tadi ada perlu sebentar—" Naruto nyengir sambil duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Mana revisi yang kuminta?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat menghapus pikirannya yang mendadak mengganggu. "Lama sekali." Ia melemparkan sebuah stofmap berisi kertas-kertas dan sebuah _USB disk_ ke arah Naruto, yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Ini nilai yang paling tidak sudah dapat kutekan. Dan menurutku, kalau tidak bisa mencapai _deal _juga, harus ada salah satu yang mengalah. Acara ini baik untuk promosi."

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Naruto sambil menimang-nimang proposal di tangannya. "Kalau menurutmu begitu... oke, terima kasih. Kau bisa keluar. Hari ini tak ada acara minum-minum, ya?" Pria itu terkekeh, "kurasa aku akan sibuk malam ini."

"Yah, aku sudah capek juga terus menemanimu." Sasuke membuka pintu dan keluar dalam hitungan detik. Namun pertanyaan dalam hatinya terus berkecamuk. Malam ini, kemungkinan besar Naruto akan bertemu—dengan Sakura.

Untuk apa?

Dia merasa begitu bodoh saat menemukan dia sudah memikirkan wanita itu lagi—anak dari wanita jalang yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya. Pertemuan pertama mereka saat dia menginjak usia dua puluh dua, baru bekerja dan masih menjadi _freshman college _yang polos. Bertemu di sebuah acara minum-minum bersama klien dan waktu itu wanita itu sedang menemani pimpinan klien mereka yang sudah tua....

Sama sekali dia tak menyangka, wanita pelacur itu, dengan tubuhnya yang terbentuk bagus, dengan mata hijau yang berkilauan bagai zamrud; dan dengan aromanya yang akan menangkap indera penciuman para pria, memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Padahal, anak setan seharusnya dimusnahkan saja... kan?

Sebelum sihir wanita itu kembali muncul dan menjeratnya.

-

-

Dan baru, baru waktu itu, dia menyadari; setan bisa terlihat cantik.

Sangat, sangat cantik sampai membuatnya ingin mencumbunya.

-

-

_Tidak. Tidak lagi._

-

_**...**_

-

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan pria itu. "Jangan bersikap seakan-akan aku ini wanita yang akan kau kencani. Hari ini kita bertemu untuk bicara bisnis." Dia menggeser posisi duduknya, di pojok bar itu. Tertutup dari para pengunjung lain. Rambut panjangnya terurai mencapai punggung, wajahnya agak berkilap karena keringat.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti," Naruto mengambil sebuah map dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan kertas-kertas. Sebuah proposal. "Tadi aku baru mengajukan ini untuk direvisi. Memang belum kuberitahukan kepada pihak promotor, tapi kurasa mereka juga akan setuju. Aku ingin kau yang menyanyi di acara ini."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Kukira kau bercanda!" katanya sambil memegang kertas itu dan meneliti isinya. "kemarin kau hanya bilang perusahaan kalian akan mensponsori sebuah pagelaran musik—dan kau menawariku, yang tak pernah menjaga suara ini, untuk menyanyi di acara sebesar itu?"

"Tentu saja aku juga tak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengambilmu menjadi penyanyi utamanya," jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk kalimat-kalimat yang ada di sana, "lihat. Kau bukan _main performance._ Tapi kau tampil sebelum penyanyi utama, dan ini juga bisa jadi sarana promosi otomatis untukmu dan _lounge _ini."

"Kau mengajakku karena koneksi atau apa?" kata Sakura sambil membolak-balik lembar proposal itu. "Semua orang tahu kalau aku bukan penyanyi profesional. Kecanduan rokok dan alkohol sama sekali bukan sikap penyanyi yang baik." Dia tertawa sinis.

"Jangan menyangka yang buruk-buruk. Aku menyukai suaramu, selesai. Tak peduli kau minum atau merokok atau apalah itu. Kau mau?"

Sakura diam. Tampak ragu. Tawaran yang sangat bagus, sebetulnya—kalau dia _hanya _bekerja sebagai penyanyi. Sayangnya, pendapatannya dari pekerjaannya yang lain sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia meletakkan proposal itu di atas meja. "Akan aku pikirkan kembali," katanya perlahan, "aku akan bicara dengan Ino... bisa kau berikan waktu satu bulan saja?"

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Tentu saja. Toh acaranya masih lama." Dia menghembuskan napas lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu, pembicaraan ini akan kita teruskan lain kali. Maaf kalau aku harus mengganggu pekerjaanmu, atau... mungkin aku dapat menjadi klienmu malam ini?" katanya tersenyum, sambil menatap mata hijau wanita itu. "Salah satu faktor aku datang sendiri juga karena itu. Karena kalau tidak, Sasuke mungkin akan menyepakku keluar."

Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Ah, Sasuke? Dia tak akan peduli. Lagipula aku tak mempan dirayu seperti itu." Sakura terkikik—mengambil pemantik yang dipegang Naruto dan menyulut rokoknya. "Tenang saja, pekerjaanku yang lain bisa diundur. Mereka sudah puas walau aku hanya dapat melayani mereka selama dua jam, kau tahu—" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Yang penting kualitas, bukan kuantitas."

Naruto memasang wajah pura-pura sedih. "Oh, jadi kau sudah ada janji. Sayang sekali."

"Apa? jadi malam ini kau benar-benar bermaksud memakaiku?" Sakura berekspresi kecewa berlebihan, "tahu begitu, lebih baik aku denganmu saja. Meskipun aku bekerja, kepuasan diri sendiri juga penting, kan?"

"Hah?" Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Memang kenapa?"

"Malam ini klienku kakek-kakek usia enam puluh dua."

Naruto tertawa lepas. Kesimpulannya satu, wanita ini menarik.

-

-

Sangat menarik.

**-**

_**...**_

**-**

Di balik bangunan bar dan _lounge _itu, terdapat beberapa kamar berukuran kecil dan sebuah ruangan yang disebut sebagai ruang bersama. Dan di sanalah pemilik bar itu tinggal, bersama seorang penyanyi dan tiga orang pegawainya. Agak ganjil memang mengingat bar itu cukup berkualitas dan mewah, namun itulah Yamanaka Ino; dia tak berminat pindah dari tempat dia pertama kali merintis bar impiannya.

Dan kebiasaannya setiap menjelang pagi, saat bar sudah tutup, masih tetap sama: melap gelas-gelas dan menaruhnya di rak. Kadang sendiri, kadang bersama Sakura. Seperti sekarang. Memakai celemek hitam serta kaos dan celana pendek yang butut, mereka berdua berdiri di depan rak membereskan gelas-gelas.

"Cukup menarik. Kurasa kau bisa ikut juga, Sakura. Sesekali berlatih untuk menjaga suaramu, itu kan bagus. Kalau aku terus membiarkan kebiasan minummu-yang-luar-biasa itu, bisa-bisa pelangganku kabur. Suaramu bisa lebih buruk." Ino terus menyerocos sambil membereskan gelas-gelas yang bersih.

Sakura menggigit rokok yang sedang dihisapnya dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Kalau memang suaraku sudah jadi buruk karena alkohol dan nikotin, aku tinggal menyatakan cinta pada salah satu pelangganku—dan aku akan hidup bahagia menjadi simpanannya. Mudah, kan?" Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, yang langsung dibalas dengan sambaran lap yang dipakai Ino mengeringkan gelas-gelas. "—Aduh!"

"Iya, itu kalau kamu. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih padaku, dong, sebagai wanita yang membuatmu dapat meneruskan hidup. Kalau tidak... mungkin kau sekarang cuma jadi pelacur kelas teri." Sahabatnya itu terbahak.

"Tenang saja. Aku mengerti, kok." Sakura ikut tertawa sambil memasukkan gelas ke rak-rak di atas bak cuci. "Karena sahabatku adalah orang yang membantuku menjadi pelacur kelas kakap dan membuatku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, aku akan menerima tawaran itu. Bagaimana?" sahutnya cepat, dan tawa mereka berdua berderai di bagian belakang bar itu.

"yaaa, ya. Begitu. Eh—kok, sepertinya aku terkesan seperti germo, ya?" Ino tertawa lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Naruto datang sendirian saja?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Taruhan, kau pasti ingin bertemu yang satu lagi."

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sakura. "Jangan ingatkan aku pada zaman dulu, Ino. Itu sudah lewat."

"Huh," Ino melirik Sakura sinis. "Kau me-nung-gu-nya, Sakura." Wanita itu menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan. "Santai saja, santai saja. Aku tak akan pernah protes soal itu."

"Dia sudah membenciku." Pandangan Sakura menerawang. "Atau _aku _yang membuatnya membenciku."

"Tak ada yang bisa melawan Tuhan." Hanya itu komentar Ino sebelum keluar dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam lamunannya.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ada bayangan masa lalu yang berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Perjumpaan pertama.

Pertama kali bertemu... saat mata mereka saling menemukan masing-masing.

Dan lalu... saat mereka mengetahui kenyataan masing-masing. Begitu berat untuk pergi. Begitu berat untuk berubah. Sampai mereka memutuskan untuk tidak saling mengenal.

Bukan saling benci. Tapi menerima semua dari nol lagi.

_-_

_Selalu, aku tak pernah bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan._

_Selalu dan selalu._

_-_

* * *

**F O R T S E T**** Z U N G F O L G T**

* * *

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Song: We Could be In Love, by Lea Salonga & Brad Kane_

_Approx. Words 3.250 kata_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Kalau ada yang merasa ceritanya agak melompat-lompat, memang benar. Karena ini fic untuk challenge, jadi jumlah chapternya sudah ditentukan dan saya harus memadatkan karyanya. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya agak kacau, deskripsi minim dan pelit penjelasan. Modelnya memang seperti itu. Oh ya, tema yang diangkat kali ini: _sloth. _Ada yang bisa menangkapnya? Pasti susah karena saya payah **:'(**

Kalau ada yang agak kesulitan menemukan alur, mohon maaf. Saya bermaksud mengembangkannya seiring dengan cerita, jadi sabar saja, ya. Tidak akan terlalu panjang, kok. Jadi bagaimana kalau cek pembaruan cerita ini setiap hari Minggu? **:) **doakan semoga saya bisa teratur apdet, ya. Saya akan konsen dulu ke sini sampai awal tahun depan, kira-kira.

Karena keterbatasan waktu, saya tidak dapat langsung menjawab review yang masuk. Jadi, saya jawab saja di sini. Saking terbatasnya sampai banyak salah ketik... maaf **:D**

**Baddaytoday **Wooow. makasih yaaaa, kakaaaa! -dikemplang- selanjutnya terus dibaca, ya! hehehe...

**Panik-kok-di-disko **thankies, girl. Gimana sama challenge-mu? Semoga kita semua lancar, ya. _Dalam hal cowok juga! Yeeeaaaah!_ **:)**

**Cattleya ****queen **Ya, ini ratingnya saya ubah jadi M. Aduh... reviewmu buat saya ngapung _–dibacok- _Hmmm... memangnya sesulit itu? Yang penting tetap saja deskripsiiii... deskripssiii. Hehe. Eniwei, terima kasih pujiannya ya. Kapan UTCB-nya apdet? **:)**

**Hazelleen **Whoopsies, Hazelleen-nee! Lama tak bersua _–apaan sih-_ Iya, ini jadi adiknya Sasuke. Hehe... aneh ya? Tapi tetep baca ya, heheheh **:D**

**Pink-Violin **_grâce à vous,_Pinku! **:) **ayo ayo mana challenge-mu, hani bani? Ditunggu loh _–disepak-_

**Karupin.69 **Aduh ampun deh adikku yang satu ini. Woi yang mau masup SMA jangan baca lemon melulu! _–ditabok_- hmm... agak berat ya? Iya, saya juga ngerasa gitu, sampai pusing sendiri bikinnya **:P**

**Tazzu Aldehid **Iya dong. Analogi saya: Minato ganteng ya Naruto juga ganteng. Nyaaa~ makasih say... atas hip-hip hura-nya. Hohohoho.... kapan atuh NIJI09 kumpul? Kita foto keluarga yuk **:D**

**X-tee **Iya. Karakter Sakura yang agak centil cocok kan buat dijadiin beginian? _–dibacok penggemar Sakura- _hmmm... benarkah Sakura anak haram? Atau bukan? Ya, tunggu saja author berkehendak. _–disambit-_

**bLack-gemBeL **Agak aneh Naruto jadi player? Hem, menurut saya sih, otak mesum plus muka ganteng, hasilnya yaaa jadi cowok _playboy_, hehe **:P **terima kasih atas pujiannya, hohoho. Semoga saya bisa lebih baik lagi ke depannya ya...

**Nara Kamizuki **Emang susah dibayangin kalo dia nyewa pelacur, tapi orang pendiem itu biasanya menghanyutkan lhooo.... _–alasan payah- _Yups, seperti pendapat orang, saya suka peran Sakura di sini. Baca n review terus yaa **=)**

**Ambudaff **Ah, ambu kayak nggak tahu kesenengan saya. Hihi... _–ketawasetan- _titip doa semoga saya lulus UN ya... **:D**

**Myuuga Arai **Aduh, abis gimana lagi... tuntutan cerita neng **:) **tapi liat aja lanjutannya ya neng, hehehe..

**Hyacinthoides **Mbak admiiin **:) **wew, ItaSasu? Aduh, saya bakal teriak kalo gitu. Hahaha...

**Kosuke Gege **Aduh, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya yang luar biasa bikin saya malu berat **:) **makasih banget, ya. Tapi saya nggak segitu-gitunya kok... saya juga kan anak baruuu... Oke, ini saya ubah jadi M...

**Aretzhartassadarius **Bang, hati-hati ketelen tuh gelasnya. Tuh kan, ketelen kan? **:) **Ayo-ayo, Sakura harga spesial deh buat anda. Hihihih **=)**

**Kakkoi-chan **Makasih kalau kamu memang merasa begitu, karena kalau benar berarti misi saya tercapai, haha. Bosen kaaan, kalo tema-tema ficnya gitu-gitu aja. Jadi saya pengen nyoba yang agak serius dikit **:)**

**Phillip William-Wammy & P-Ravenclaw **bethul, dia jadi beach, eh bitch, hohoho. Naruto lebih tua, abis kalo dilihat dari cerita asli... Naruto itu nggak lulus ujian 3 kali, berarti lebih tua dari Sasuke, dong? _–ngeles- _betewe, Surat Wasiat-nya oke. Gimana kalo kalian bikin karakter-karakter makin lebay lagi? **:D**

**Dilia Shiraishi **Daaaaarrrliiiiiingggg! _–disepak Dilia- _makasih ya, djeng. Makasih juga buat reviewnya di JEJAK... ehem, nanti kita menggila di Infan lagi yah, heheheh... hemmm, saya sempat tertukar antara _wrath _dan _sloth. _Sebetulnya yang mau saya angkat itu _sloth, _tapi pas dibaca lagi... Eh, ternyata _wrath _juga bisa ya? Tapi tenang, nanti ada yang lebih _'wrath' _kok **:D**

Oke, akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mereview—juga untuk para pembaca yang tidak mereview. Berikan komentar untuk chapter ini juga, ya. Saran dan kritik sangat ditunggu, lho.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**©Blackpapillon**


	4. Envier

**...****ENVIER : ****maudire**

"Ibu, kita mau pergi ke mana?"

Sang wanita tersenyum. Tangannya yang kurus meraih tubuh mungil sang anak lelaki, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. "Yang pasti kita akan pergi jauh. Jauh sekali."

"Berdua saja?" Anak itu menatap ibunya dengan matanya yang bulat. "Bagaimana dengan Aniki? Bagaimana dengan Ayah?"

Ibunya berhenti berjalan, menurunkan anaknya, dan dengan segenap tenaganya mencoba untuk tersenyum—meskipun tubuhnya sudah sangat rapuh. Bukan karena penderitaan fisik, namun karena rasa sakit yang makin lama makin terasa menekan hati dan perasaannya. Sesak.

"Mari kita berdoa supaya Aniki juga bisa ikut," sang ibu berujar pelan pada anak lelakinya, masih dengan senyuman. "Sekarang dia tak bisa ikut, tapi mungkin nanti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan kita."

"Kalau ayah?"

Wanita itu menelan ludah, merasakan sesuatu yang serta-merta hendak keluar dari matanya. Ditekannya habis-habisan perasaan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu sebentar kemudian sudah menegakkan kepalanya lagi, menatap anaknya dengan senyum yang sama seperti tadi. "Ayah tak akan pernah ikut."

Anak lelakinya, masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang hitam jernih.

Membuat hatinya makin hancur.

"Mengapa, Ibu?"

_Anakku... hanya tinggal kau anakku. Anakku._

* * *

**S**** P I D E R W E B**

_E__nvier_

* * *

-

_I'm a punk and you're a princess_

_Loving me would be as wrong as Incest_

-

"Apa? Oh, maaf, Hinata-chan. Malam ini aku tidak bisa. Maaf sekali... aku tahu aku yang menjanjikan ini padamu, tetapi untuk malam ini—aku sungguh tidak bisa. Hmmm. Hmmm..." Tangan lelaki itu mencari-cari sesuatu dengan tangan kirinya di meja, sementara tangan kanannya memegang telepon—agak sulit mencari-cari karena mejanya sedang—bukan, selalu—berantakan. Dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sebuah pena Mount Blanc yang langsung dipakainya untuk menandai beberapa tanggal di kalender meja.

"...Dengar, Hinata-chan... bukannya aku tak mau menemui orang tuamu. Tapi lebih baik kita bicarakan lagi nanti, oke? Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka melewatkan janji. Baru sekali ini saja, kan?" Pria itu terseyum lebar, sekalipun dia tahu lawan bicaranya tak mungkin bisa melihatnya langsung, namun paling tidak itu agak memberinya sedikit motivasi untuk meyakinkan gadisnya malam ini.

"Oke. Terima kasih banyak, aku sangat menghargai ini... ah, maksudku, kau memang yang terbaik. Makan malam di Madre's Sabtu depan, ya?" Pria itu masih memegang gagang telepon. Sekarang ia meraih jasnya yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya dengan agak terburu-buru, lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan menyemprotkan sesuatu—Benetton Cold. Tampaknya negosiasinya berjalan baik hingga dia tersenyum lagi. "Ya. Oke, sampai nanti—oh ya, aku rindu padamu. Bye."

_Klik._

Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kata-kata rayuannya selalu berhasil—bahkan di saat-saat terdesak. Dia menekan tuts keypad ponselnya dengan cepat, mengetikkan sebuah e-mail, tak lupa meninggalkan pesan kepada sekretarisnya dan mengambil kunci kontak Volvo abu-abunya. Sasuke yang saat itu baru saja hendak menemuinya, bahkan belum sempat memanggil karena dia sudah keburu pergi.

"Ke mana dia?" Sasuke menyipitkan mata melihat Naruto—yang tampak ceria—dengan pakaian rapi di waktu menjelang jam pulang kerja. Sasuke bukan khawatir tentang bahwa Naruto melanggar jam pulang atau apa, justru gelagatnya yang terlihat mengerikan. "Jangan-jangan... jangan bilang kalau dia mau _berkenalan _dengan Keluarga Hinata."

Sang sekretaris, satu-satunya yang tersisa di ruangan itu, angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa... dia datang ke tempat ini." Wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah memo berisi permintaan reservasi di sebuah lounge, tertulis dengan tinta merah. Sasuke membacanya sekilas. **Scarlet**.

"Dan memangnya anda pernah membayangkan Naruto-sama menemui orang tua salah satu dari pacarnya?" tambah sang sekretaris dengan wajah sinis—mungkin agak antipati juga pada bosnya yang dewa mempermainkan wanita dengan perlakuan baik tapi di dalamnya seperti setan.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Benar juga." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan memo yang ada di tangannya. Sudah jelas dalam pikirannya Naruto akan pergi ke mana, hendak apa, bertemu siapa—bahkan visualisasinya sudah tergambar di kepala. Ada wanita dengan senyum merekah yang menyambutnya dengan _wine _di tangan.

Dari kejauhan, di lantai bawah, ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Naruto yang kelihatannya sedang menerima telepon.

-

-

_Apollo, Apollo yang cemburu pada Orion,_

_Merayu Artemis agar mau membunuh Orion, pria yang dicintainya._

_Apollo, sejauh itukah yang akan kau lakukan demi bisa bersama dengan Adikmu?_

_-_

_-_

"Yaaa, tunggu saja, Sakura-chan. Aku akan tiba di sana sebentar lagi!"

-

**...**

-

"Tahukah kau kisah tentang Oedipus?

Dia lahir sebagai anak dari keluarga kerajaan, namun kelahirannya juga membawa kutukan. Peramal kerajaan meramalkan bahwa suatu saat di masa depan Oedipus akan membunuh ayahnya untuk merebut tahta, dan menikahi ibunya sendiri."

_Klong_. Jemari lentik bercat ungu-kelabu mengangkat gelas berisi _brandy_, menggoyangkannya perlahan sehingga bongkahan es yang ada di dalamnya berguncang. Bibirnya malam ini berwarna _burgundy_, sesuai dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna ungu dari satin.

Pasangannya malam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, menyiratkan ketertarikan. Namun tak menjawab apa-apa, berkomentar pun tidak.

Alunan _blues _yang memainkan aransemen ulang dari _Blue Danube _menyiratkan kehangatan, sekali lagi, dengan nada-nadanya meruapkan aroma kehangatan ke udara menembus Tokyo yang dingin bersalju. Malam beranjak larut namun suasana ramai Tokyo tak akan pernah berhenti—malahan denyut kota itu selalu bertambah setiap malam. Mengurai gejolak nafsu dengan berdansa, ataupun berpesta dengan berbotol-botol _wine _sudah biasa.

Seakan-akan berusaha memecah bisu kota yang biarpun terdengar ramai namun menyimpan beku.

Dan dia, Sakura, melanjutkan dongengnya. "Laius, ayah Oedipus, merasa khawatir dengan hal itu. Maka begitu Oedipus lahir, dia mengikat kedua kaki anaknya yang masih berupa bayi merah itu dengan tali dan mengikatnya begitu kencang hingga menyatu, dan meminta seorang pemburu itu untuk membunuhnya."

"Tega sekali." Hanya itu komentar pria berambut pirang itu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku juga merasa begitu. Kadang aku masih tak percaya mengapa ada orang yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri." Dia menarik napas dan meminum minumannya.

"Sang pemburu tak tega untuk membunuhnya, sehingga ia memberikannya kepada pemburu lain. Pemburu itu pun, tak tega untuk membunuhnya, dan ia memberikan bayi itu, Oedipus kecil, kepada Raja Corynth, Polybus, yang memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Oedipus tumbuh sebagai putera mahkota, pangeran kerajaan Corynth.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Polybus memberitahukan bahwa Oedipus bukanlah anaknya. Kemudian, Oedipus pergi menemui Oracle, meminta pertolongan siapakah orangtua kandungnya. Namun Oracle malah memberitahukan bahwa dia ditakdirkan untuk membunuh ayahnya dan menikahi ibunya. Oedipus yang tidak menerima hal itu, memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian ke Thebes yang berada di balik gunung.

Dan di sanalah, dalam perjalanan menuju Thebes, dia bertemu dengan kereta kuda yang pengendaranya adalah Laius. Alkisah terjadilah suatu kesalahpahaman, dan Oedipus pun membunuh Laius, tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Raja sekaligus ayahnya.

Dia melanjutkan perjalanan ke Thebes, bertemu dengan sphinx yang menanyakan sebuah teka-teki sebagai kunci untuk pintu masuk ke sana. Oedipus yang cerdas dapat menjawabnya dengan mudah. Dan sebagai bentuk penghargaan, rakyat mengangkatnya menjadi Raja Thebes yang waktu itu baru ditinggal wafat rajanya, dan sebagai hadiah dia berhak memperistri sang janda Permaisuri Jocasta. Tahun-tahun berlalu, mereka menikah dan memiliki empat orang anak."

Pria di sebelahnya lagi-lagi tak berminat menginterupsi.

"Namun datanglah kabar burung yang mengganggu seantero rakyat, bahwa Laius mati karena dibunuh. Maka Oedipus berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dan mencari pembunuhnya. Dia meminta adik Jocasta, Creon, untuk meminta tolong pada Oracle, dan Oracle mengatakan pembunuhnya harus dibunuh.

Dan untuk mencari pembunuh itu, Oedipus menyuruh seorang buta, Tiresias, yang melarangnya untuk mencari pembunuh itu. Dalam kemarahannya, Tiresias berteriak bahwa Oedipus-lah pembunuhnya dan dia hidup dalam kebusukan, dan dia tak tahu siapa orang tuanya sebenarnya.

Oedipus yang panik mencari siapa orang tua kandungnya. Saat itu datang utusan dari Corinth yang memberitahukan bahwa Polybus sudah mati. Saat itu Oedipus menganggap Polybus adalah ayah kandungnya, namun ia tetap khawatir dengan takdir bahwa ia akan menikahi ibunya. Dia kemudian bertemu dengan pemburu yang dulu menyerahkannya pada Polybus, dan dia menjelaskan semuanya.

Barulah Oedipus yang malang menyadari dia telah membunuh ayahnya saat di persimpangan jalan dulu, dan sebagai akibatnya, dia menikahi Jocasta yang merupakan ibunya sendiri. Dia berlari mencari Jocasta yang ternyata telah bunuh diri terlebih dahulu karena tahu dia menikahi anaknya sendiri..."

_Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Oedipus?_

"Dia menangis di hadapan mayat Jocasta. Dia mengambil sebuah bros dari gaun wanita itu dan membutakan diri dengan menusuk kedua matanya. Anaknya Antigone memapahnya berkeliling negerinya, hingga akhirnya dia meninggal di Colonus dan berhadapan dengan Athena."

Sepedih perasaan saat kau tahu orang yang kau cintai tak mungkin dimiliki.

-

**...**

-

Sakura menarik napas, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sesaat pasangannya mengira bahwa wanita itu capai bercerita. Maka dia menyodorkan gelas _brandy _yang tadinya terlupakan, dan wanita itu tersenyum, lalu meminumnya.

"Bodoh. Tenggorokan malah jadi panas, tahu," Sakura tertawa geli. "Ah. Maaf, malam ini aku malah bicara panjang. Padahal kau datang untuk mencari hiburan, kan? Bukannya mendapatkan suguhan dongeng yang membuat mengantuk seperti ini... Naruto."

"Justru malam ini aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa." Naruto tergelak, mengambil cerutu yang baru saja dibelinya dan menghisapnya. "Meskipun agak tragis. Mengapa kau menceritakan dongeng itu?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Entahlah. Ada banyak dongeng yang menarik dari mitologi Yunani—dan aku tertarik dengan mite semacam itu. Eksentrik, kupikir." Wanita itu menuangkan _brandy _lagi ke gelasnya. "Tak hanya Oedipus dan Jocasta, ada juga yang lain seperti Artemis dan Apollo."

"Apollo? Nama pesawat ruang angkasa?" Naruto tergelak mendengar lelucon kecilnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apollo yang cemburu karena adiknya, Artemis, mencintai Orion, akhirnya menghasut Artemis agar dia membunuh Orion." Sakura menjelaskan. "Hanya agar Apollo bisa terus bersama Artemis. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto cuma nyengir. "Kau tahu, aku awam soal itu. Bahkan tadi aku sedikit kaget mengapa orang dengan pekerjaan sepertimu bisa mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu. Yang kupikir, hanya aneh dan menyedihkan." Pria itu tertawa kecil, meneguk _brandy _yang tadi dituangkan Sakura. "Aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang tua atau saudara sendiri."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman sinis. "Begitu?" Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya sekali lagi. "Ah. Sudah waktunya untuk _closing performance_. Sudah cukup lama juga kita mengobrol. Sampai nanti."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, wanita itu langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan aroma mawar yang bercampur dengan asap cerutu yang keras. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Ah, tepatnya, enam puluh persen dihabiskan untuk mendongeng," sahutnya dari seberang ruangan. "Dari mana kau bisa mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu?"

Sakura menoleh dan tertawa kecil. "Dari seorang teman."

_If I had one wish love would be like this_

_I know that you're no good for me_

_That's why I feel I must confess_

_What's wrong is why it feels so right_

_I want to feel your sweet caress_

Dibiarkannya cerutu itu mengerut terbakar sedikit demi sedikit tanpa dihisap, seiring dengan suara bening wanita yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan rasa pedih dan sakit yang menyayat. Bagaikan menyimpan seribu makna di baliknya.

Naruto menghela napas. Sudah satu bulan lebih dia mengenal wanita itu, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia menemukan celah. Seakan-akan hatinya telah tertutup selamanya.

-

_If I only had one wish_

_Love woulds always feel like this_

_Wishin' on the stars above_

_Forbidden love_

_If I only had one dream_

_This would be more than it seems_

Ada orang lain yang perlahan beringsut dari tempat itu dengan diam-diam, keluar tanpa sedikit pun menimbulkan pintu tua itu berderit, dan menghilang bersama Ford hitamnya yang langsung melaju begitu kencang di jalanan.

Nada-nada lagu itu masih terngiang, bagaikan terbawa angin, jauh, sekalipun dia berusaha memacu mobilnya sekuat-kuatnya.

Brengsek.

Brengsek.

Betapa sesuatu yang dia pendam itu kembali mengganggunya, begitu mengganggunya.

_Sayangku, kau cemburu._

_Ya kan?_

-

**...**

**-**

Apartemen dengan bangunan yang begitu tinggi, mencapai lebih dari lima puluh lantai. Dari gerbangnya saja terlihat bahwa yang bisa masuk, apalagi tinggal di sana—bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mobil-mobil berwarna berkilap keluar-masuk dari tempat itu, dengan pemeriksaan cukup ketat yang wajib dilalui bila mereka hendak berkunjung. Lampu-lampu berwarna kekuningan bersinar berpendar, menghiasi lantai bawah tempat itu yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan, kafe-kafe dan kolam renang.

Makin jauh memandang, ke lantai-lantai atas yang merupakan tempat tinggal, cahaya itu semakin meremang, menghilang, bagaikan diserap oleh dinding-dinding masif berwarna kelabu yang dingin. Orang bilang kompleks apartemen ini termasuk megah dan mewah; seharusnya orang-orang senang tinggal di sini, namun yang terjadi apartemen-apartemen itu lebih sering ditinggalkan pemiliknya karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

_The moon is up high and here I go again_

_You gave me a sign_

_That your love is still mine_

_And I feel the burns inside me_

_Say it once more, say it for sure_

_..._

_How wish I could try to turn away_

_From the power of forbidden love?_

Lampu menyala di salah satu apartemen itu, seiring dengan bunyi lagu yang mulai terdengar sayup-sayup. Sasuke, pemilik tempat itu, membuka pintu kaca, menuju balkon, sejenak memerhatikan tanaman di kebun-atapnya yang cukup lama tidak terurus. Terang saja, pikir Sasuke sebal, karena sudah beberapa hari kemarin dia terus-menerus Naruto mengajaknya datang ke lounge dan menemaninya bingung. Sepertinya sekarang Naruto sudah berani maju sebagai _single fighter _sehingga dia pergi sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sasuke membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan duduk di kursi. Berkaleng-kaleng Heineken yang dingin berjajar di atas meja, siap untuk diminum sepanjang malam ini. Dia tersenyum sinis dalam hati. Meskipun tidak diajak minum, ternyata malam ini hasratnya untuk minum lebih besar. Meskipun hanya sekedar bir, sih—hanya saja, bir sekalipun bisa membuat _hangover _kalau diminum dalam porsi besar. Dan malam ini ada dua belas kaleng Heineken di sana.

Entah mengapa keinginannya untuk minum malahan makin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke memastikan itu bukanlah kecanduan; hanya saja kondisi pikirannya yang kacau malam ini membuat segalanya bercampur. Dia membuka satu kaleng dan meminumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dia baru saja akan membuka satu kaleng lagi ketika didengarnya suara ketukan sepatu di belakangnya.

"Kukira kau akan bicara dulu denganku." Wanita itu tersenyum saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Jangan langsung pergi begitu—kau tampak seperti stalker, Sasuke." Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan apartemen itu. Sebenarnya bisa terlihat mewah, seandainya saja ruangan itu rapi. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya sejak aku tidak pernah datang lagi ke sini, kau tidak pernah membereskan rumahmu." Komentarnya.

"Sakura." Sasuke mendengus dan kembali meminum birnya tanpa memedulikan kehadiran wanita itu. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk?"

Sakura duduk di kursi sebelahnya, mengambil sekaleng bir dan membukanya. "Kau ingat, kan? Aku punya kunci duplikat." Dia mengacungkan sebuah kartu plastik dengan hologram logo apartemen di sisinya. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh berkunjung?"

"Sepertinya kau ada pekerjaan. Aku tak mau mengganggu."

"Sungguh baik sekali," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau tak akan melakukannya kalau aku bersama dengan pria lain dan bukannya Naruto." Diminumnya birnya. Terasa panas di dalam tenggorokan. Namun malah baik untuk udara malam yang dingin.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menatap wanita itu, sedikit pun. "Mengapa kau ada di sini dan bukannya melakukan pekerjaanmu?"

"Kau khawatir?"

"Tidak."

Wanita itu tertawa. "Kami hanya mengobrol tentang pagelaran itu." Dia menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Ah. Aku juga bercerita tentang apa yang dulu kau pernah ceritakan padaku."

"Apa?"

"Oedipus Rex—Apollo dan Artemis," Terang Sakura sembari meminum birnya. "Tenang saja. Tapi sepertinya beberapa kali lagi bertemu, dan dia mungkin akan menyewa jasaku. Kau bisa bantu aku menegosiasikan harga yang bagus? Kurasa aku bisa dapat keuntungan banyak dan hei—dia tampan," Dia terkikik geli membayangkan wajah orang itu.

Sasuke menoleh namun tak beranjak dari posisinya di kursi. "Dia mesin wanita."

"Lalu kenapa?" Sakura mendekati pria itu, mendekat sampai kening mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Kau tidak suka? Aku juga mesin pria, kalau begitu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. "Anggap saja aku ingin melindungimu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sakura tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, sesaat, dan kembali membukanya. "Sebagai kakakku?"

-

-

_How wish I could try to turn away_

_From the power of forbidden love?_

-

-

"Mungkin begitu." Susah payah Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dan ia mendorong Sakura menjauh. "Sakura—sudahlah."

-

-

Seulas senyum pahit terukir di wajah Sakura. Menyiratkan luka gores yang Sasuke yang kembali meminum birnya, melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna hitam sempurna tanpa sedikit pun hiasan bintang. Mungkin menghilang karena ditelan cahaya lampu perkotaan. Dia membungkuk, dan sekali lagi, kening mereka bersentuhan, tatapan mereka saling mengunci.

"Sakura, apa yang—"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup kening pria itu, terus turun ke bagian lipatan matanya—membuat mata Sasuke berkejap sekilas.

"Kadang aku merindukan saat itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum, bangkit, dan berlalu.

--

-

"_Selamanya, yang salah adalah Orang tua. Mereka yang bertindak sebagai Tuhan yang merasa berhak untuk membuat kita tidak saling mengenal... karena itu merekalah yang bersalah. Mereka."_

"_Seperti Apollo yang menipu Artemis agar membunuh Orion supaya Artemis tidak lagi bersama lelaki itu, meskipun Artemis adalah saudara kembar Apollo sendiri. Atau seperti Oedipus dan Jocasta; yang tidak pernah saling tahu apakah mereka memiliki hubungan darah sampai akhirnya pemburu Corinth memberitahunya dan dia mati dengan menusuk kedua matanya."_

"_Apa semuanya harus berakhir seperti itu?"_

-

--

Empat kaleng kosong bir berdiri membisu.

-

Itu masa lalu, memang—

Tapi tidak bolehkah aku merasa rindu?

-

* * *

**F O R T S E T Z U N G . F O L G T**

* * *

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Song: Forbidden Love by Babyface, Forbidden Love by Anggun_

_Approx. Words 2.670 kata_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Sepertinya yang ini agak beda dari dua bagian yang lalu. (Cukup) memusingkan untuk saya. Hanya saja deskripsi yang minim sempat membuat saya agak merasa "aneh". Maklum, biasa menulis dengan paragraf panjang-panjang. Dan yang ini saya potong-potong. Saya tidak menggunakan deskripsi yang mendetail pada penjabaran karakter agar pembaca bisa menginterpretasikan secara bebas bagaimana perasaan mereka. Tapi kalo malah bikin bingung, maaf, ya...

Soal Oedipus dan Apollo, itu memang mitologi Yunani. Soal Apollo saya kurang tahu dan sumbernya hanya sedikit, jadi saya mengambil Oedipus Rex yang sudah lebih umum. Dulu, Homer sempat mengangkat kisah ini dalam dramanya, _Odyssey dan Illiad. _Sempat pusing juga, secara yang di sini Ibu-anak, gimana mengimplementasikannya pada cerita ini? Fiuh, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Sepertinya ceritanya tambah bikin saya depresi aja, nih. _–nangis sambil meluk bantal-_. Oke, let's go to the Review Reply...

**Nara Kamizuki **Ngga apa-apa ko, sayang. Yang penting kamu baca kaaan? hehe... **:D **Soal Naruto dan Sakura... uhmmm, saya juga menantikan mereka **:)**

**Miyu201 **Hehehe.. sesuai perkiraan, silakan dinikmati saja. Kesukaan Miyu-chan ada, kok. Hihihi.. Eniwei, thanks for the review yah cintaa **:)**

**Dark Aphrodite **Infonya... emm, sejak SMP saya memang tertarik pada minuman beralkohol semacam itu, semata-mata karena penampilannya lucu saja koq **:) **Cara menyembunyikan hubungannya Naruto dan Hinata... entahlah, pokoknya anggap aja bisa _–dibanting- _Nah, apakah benar Sakura anaknya Fugaku? Mari kita lihat saja...

**Kakkoii-chan **Iya, habisnya banyak yang menilai begitu, dan saya juga memikirkannya karena banyak sekali referensi "aneh=aneh", hehehe. Tapi sejauh ini belum berbahaya sih. Doakan semoga bisa update tiap minggu ya....

**Rin Kajuji **Hei, lama tak bersua! **:) **terima kasih banyak, ya. Saya memang menjaga supaya nggak terlalu vulgar, tapi entahlah ke depannya... makasih banget atas bantuan semangatnya. Hehehe **:D **memang yang ini agak berat. Saya sampai ngos-ngosan.. lho??

**Aretzhartassadarius **Yah, gitu deh, tuan... hehehe, fanservice?? Ohoho, sebelumnya saya mau belajar dulu dari MA+++ nya anda. Hohoho... **:D **Katanya mau jadi tukang peres jeruk lemon kan tuan? **XDD**

**Panik-kok-di-disko **Ehem-ehem. Iya, jangan ditiru yah Put! Hehe... wah, dibongkar lagi dari awal? Semoga yang ini lancar aja deh. Hmm... Teh Gii sih bilang dia baru bikin yang Lust tapi PWP... jadi saya ga berani baca, heheheh. Ga tau kalo yang lain, saya juga udah lanjut 3 chappie tapi belum berani post link, takut ga selese **=3= **SEMANGAT!

**X-tee **Hm, bukan Jiraiya sih. Tapi pokoknya kakek-kakek tua. Wa, memang memungkinkan ada novel yang mirip dengan ini. Habis untuk novel konvensional, ide ini memang pasaran. Tapi tenang, saya tidak menjiplak dari karya sastra manapun kok! Bisa dipertanggungjawabkan orisinalitasnya... kecuali tokoh-tokohnya, hahaha **xD**

**P-Ravenclaw **Hehehe... iya, kasihan ya Sakura sama kakek-kakek? Tapi itulah resiko pekerjaan bung. Yang penting bayarannya dapet iya ngga? _–ditabok orang-orang KOMNAS HAM- _tengs atas supportnya! **=)**

**Chika The Deidara's Lover **Yup, saya juga pengarang Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air yang sekarang sedang di-hiatuskan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, ya... mereview juga... emmm, _"deep"_? maksudnya 'nanjleb'? **X) **wah, makasih, yaaa **:D**

**Dilia Shiraishi **Untukmu sudah kuberikan review reply dan berbagai kejahilan lainnya, iya toh, jadi ga usah dijelasin lagi... pokoknya yang _wrath _entar menyusul. Dasar anak nakal kamuh, nungguinnya yang _lust _**:D** Betewe, monyet saya KENJEN sama kamu... kapan mau syuting KENJEN lagi, Yolanda? _–dilempar Dilia- _hehe, Thx for the kegilaannya, yah, Sis! **=D**

**Baddaytoday **nyaaaa~, makasih atas oleh-olehnya senpai, hehe... yah awalnya saya memang ngasih tema _wrath _terus pas diliat lagi enakan _sloth, _diganti deh... tar ada yang lebih _wrath _lagi hehehe. Yaaa, memang ada "apa-apa"nya sih dulu, tapi saya berencana akan mengangkatnya sekilas-sekilas saja. terima kasih atas semangatnyaaaaa **:DD**

**Philip Wiliam-Wammy **Iya, ngelayanin kakek-kakek... kayaknya banyak yang penasaran soal itu ya? _–pede- _rapih? Wa, makasih... padahal masih banyak typo... saya sampai kelabakan karena baru menyadari saat sudah di-publish, hiks... **C:**

**Muggle 30 . 05 . 80 **Hmmm... mudah-mudahan jarak update ini tidak terlalu lama buatmu, yaaa **:) **makasih udah mau baca... kip review ya **XDD**

**Kosuke Seiichiro ****1**. Cinta terlarang? Tergantung bagaimana anda 'menangkap' ceritanya, hehehe. Yang pasti saya belum mau ngasih spoilerrr... dikit-dikit aja lewat cerita **:D 2**. Tentu saja NaruHina bewean, eh, pacaran di perpustakaan, bagian Litbang... bagian litbang arsip itu emang sepi, coba aja liat ke kantor ibu saya (lho?) wah iri yaaa? Hehehe... **xD 3**. Bukannya ku tak sudi, namun untuk sementara ku tak bisa memegang janji... InsyaAllah ya! Banyak utang review nih, saya... ampun deh **:) **bukannya saya males ato apa, tapi nyari waktu kosongnya susah... takutnya nanti malah saya review asal-asalan **:D 4. **nama anda disebut dua kali karena kesalahan teknis, itu sebetulnya untuk **Cattleya Queen... Up Town Cherry Blossom **juga fanficnya dia yang selalu saya tunggu apdetannya. Hehe, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda. Semoga saya bisa apdet lancar ya... **=D 5. **Wews, jawabannya juga panjang ya? _–digampar-_

Okay, that's all... review, kritik dan saran selalu saya tunggu dengan riang gembira (halah).

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**©Blackpapillon**


	5. Courroux

**WARNING: OOCNESS EVERYWHERE****. MATURE CONTENTS. **Mungkin lebih enak dibaca dengan ukuran ¾.

* * *

…**COURROUX**

Malam-malam yang akan datang sebenarnya sama seperti saat ini. Berkabut tebal, gelap dan cenderung suram. Salju turun rintik-rintik, perlahan mulai menumpuk. Daerah itu juga sama ramainya seperti malam yang akan datang. Terang-benderang. Deretan etalase kaca memadati sisi jalan. Namun bukan etalase biasa karena etalase itu memajang wanita dan bukannya barang. Atau kalau wanita bisa dibilang barang, ya itulah "barang" yang diperdagangkan mereka malam itu. Duduk, berjajar, diam bagai patung, sesekali membetulkan posisi duduk mereka yang memang—kalau terlalu lama, bisa membuat pegal-pegal.

Di sisi lain jalan, bangunan-bangunan besar dengan lampu berwarna-warni yang kelewat norak menawarkan hal-hal yang hampir sama. Derai tawa sesekali terdengar dari dalam sana, di mana beberapa pria setengah baya berperut buncit tertawa-tawa dengan para perempuan yang menemaninya—karena sudah membayar, pria-pria itu dengan seenaknya menyentuh dan menggerayangi mereka dengan wajah yang sudah mabuk berat. Di sisi-sisi mereka, para bawahan mereka yang jauh lebih muda hanya bisa melihat—mungkin dalam hatinya mau, mungkin juga memandang dengan tatapan jijik.

Wanita-wanita itu meringis, namun tak menepis. Karena memang itulah pekerjaan mereka, sekalipun mereka tak menginginkannya. Tawa semakin keras berderai dari ruangan itu.

Salah satunya tampak sudah capek. Malam sudah hampir menjelang pagi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda acara pertemuan itu akan selesai. Dia menghela napas. Akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria gemuk yang sedari tadi terus menyentuhnya—risih juga rasanya kalau terlalu lama. Wanita itu tampak agak berbeda dibandingkan yang lainnya. Perlahan tangannya mengambil sebatang rokok—dan menyulutnya. Dia menoleh bersamaan dengan orang lain yang juga tampak sudah mulai jengah dengan acara itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hitam bertemu hijau. Sekilas senyum.

-

"_Haruno Sakura. Anda?"_

"_Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."_

Tak akan ada yang tahu cerita akan bergulir dari sana.

* * *

**S**** P I D E R W E B**

_Courroux_

* * *

_-_

_Bagaikan dua sisi uang logam—biarpun berbeda, namun selalu bersama. Dan itulah sepadang anak kembar dari Zeus dan Leto—Apollo dan Artemis. Dibesarkan dalam semangat keprajuritan, mereka adalah pasangan prajurit paling tangguh di seantero Athena. Dengan busur dan panah peraknya, tak ada satu pun target yang lolos dari bidikan mereka. Mereka adalah penjelmaan sempurna matahari dan bulan; hanya Apollo yang bisa memberi bantuan pada Artemis saat ia melemah, dan hanya Artemis yang mampu memberi semangat pada Apollo saat ia terpuruk._

_Tibalah saat Niobe terbunuh; mereka pun ikut serta dalam peperangan. Di medan itulah mereka bertemu dengan Gration, Aloadae, dan Bouphagus. Seperti yang sebelumnya, mereka membunuhnya dengan cekatan; hanya tinggal Orion yang tersisa, berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dan di sana Artemis tidak mampu berkata-kata; ia tak sanggup membunuhnya. Mereka berdua saling berbicara, dan semakin lama Artemis makin menghilang dari sisi Apollo._

-

**...**

-

Mawar; ada banyak macam dan warnanya. Dari warna merah muda yang cantik sampai merah darah yang misterius. Namun kebanyakan harumnya hampir serupa—pekat, wangi, elegan, dan menggoda. Mawar bagaikan pedang bermata dua: di satu sisi begitu memikat karena warna dan aromanya, sehingga banyak orang mengejarnya hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa tangkai saja; di sisi lain menyakiti pemegangnya, karena mawar memiliki duri, yang bisa menusuk hingga terluka bila tak hati-hati.

Namun mawar itulah bunga yang merupakan representasi seluruhnya dari seorang wanita. Betapa kompleksnya makhluk itu biarpun dia diciptakan dari tulang rusuk Adam; betapa rumitnya jalan pikiran seorang wanita, bagaikan jalinan tangkai-tangkai mawar yang tak akan ada habisnya. Tampilan mereka selembut mahkota-mahkota bunga yang lembut dan harum, dengan warna yang cantik dan indah yang membuat orang ingin menyentuhnya, namun saat mereka menyentuhnya mereka akan terluka oleh durinya.

Seakan-akan terbuka namun sekaligus juga tertutup. Seperti bercerita tentang segalanya namun juga tidak membuka mulut tentang dirinya. Seperti tertawa namun di dalamnya menangis.

_Endless nights_

_I'd play solitaire_

_Imagining that you were here_

_One night flights_

_Surch heartless affairs_

_They froze the hopes of love in me_

"Bagus." Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan gaya takzim, membuat Sakura tertawa geli. "Sempurna. Kurasa kau hanya harus mengurangi rokokmu—untuk beberapa bulan ini saja." Dia berdiri dan mengenakan jasnya, sejenak melirik Sakura dengan wajah yang tampak sangsi. "...namun sepertinya tidak, ya 'kan?" katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tahu siapa aku." Sakura melambaikan tangan dan mengambil rokok yang baru saja dinyalakan Naruto. "Semakin kau melarangku, aku malah akan semakin melanggarnya. Kalau kau mau aku tampil, biarkan aku tampil semauku."

"Kalau kau menjadi penyanyi betulan, kau tak akan laku," kata Naruto, tertawa, sembari mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dan meyulutnya.

Sakura tersenyum menggoda. "Lalu kenapa?" Dia turun dari panggung dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Menjadi seorang penyanyi bukan pekerjaan utamaku." Wanita itu menunduk dan berbisik pelan di telinga pria itu, membentuk suatu desiran aneh. Namun dihiraukannya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Tentu saja, tentu saja—Hei! Aku tahu itu, memangnya aku bodoh?" semburnya dengan mata jenaka. Sakura tertawa lagi. Wanita itu lalu kembali duduk di atas panggung. Tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu kecuali mereka berdua. Di malam hari ruangan itu begitu hidup dan semarak dengan tepuk tangan, guliran _decanter, wine, _dan alunan Jazz. Namun bila siang hari, ruangan itu sama seperti ruang kosong biasa, sepi dan mati. Para pegawai sedang sibuk dengan urusan lain, bahkan pemiliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sakura termenung sejenak, lalu memandang Naruto sambil menyipitkan mata. "Naruto, ini jam kantor."

"Yaaaa." Naruto menanggapi komentar Sakura itu dengan setengah hati. "Lalu mengapa, Nona?" tambahnya sambil separo-tak peduli.

"Mengapa kau tidak bekerja? Kau bolos?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Oh, rupanya Sakura-chan khawatir padaku!" komentarnya dengan wajah yang terbelalak. Dia tergelak sambil menghindar dari pukulan lembut Sakura di bahunya. "Ha. Tentu saja aku juga ke sini dalam rangka pekerjaan. Aku harus melihat penampilan salah satu pengisi acara nanti untuk memastikan bahwa dia sanggup tampil, iya 'kan?" Katanya sambil tertawa.

Sakura mencibir. "Pekerjaan dalam tanda kutip?"

"Tepat." Dia terkekeh lagi. "Hanya alasan kecil untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan."

"Dan wanita-wanita yang mengekorimu di belakang," tambah Sakura dengan ucapan sinis, "kasihan sekali pacar-pacarmu."

"Mereka mengikutiku karena mereka mau. Tidak ada paksaan, kok," tandas Naruto sambil mengambil teh yang sedari tadi tidak diminumnya, "Lagipula salah mereka yang terlalu menganggap berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukannya untuk kesenangan."

"Begitu." Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Aku juga?"

Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sakura. "Tidak."

-

-

"Apa?" Sakura memasang wajah pura-pura kaget. "Pembohong. Aku tahu siapa dirimu, kau adalah musuh besar yang sekaligus begitu dicintai wanita." Dia menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. "Dan kau pikir kata-kata itu akan bekerja untukku? Kau salah bicara kalau bicara dengan seorang pelacur."

Pria di hadapannya masih memasang wajah tenang. Mata birunya menatap Sakura lama. Membuat Sakura merasa agak terintimidasi dengan mata yang biasanya bersinar jenaka itu.

"Justru karena kau perempuan kotor." Dia angkat bicara. Sakura menghentakkan hak sepatunya ke lantai—tak urung emosinya keluar juga mendengar kata 'perempuan kotor' meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Namun ditahannya. "Dan aku juga kotor."

Tubuh Sakura terasa gemetar. "Kau bangga dengan kekotoranmu itu? Dan apa maksudmu mengatakan itu padaku?" sentak Sakura. "Pembohong. Pada akhirnya kau juga pasti akan pergi."

Bibir Naruto membentuk senyuman. "Kalau begitu kau juga sebenarnya ingin." Katanya penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak."

"Sakura-chan... aku melepaskan banyak—"

"—perempuan," Sakura memotong Naruto cepat dengan nada tinggi. "Hentikan. Pembicaraan kita sudah melenceng jauh dari apa yang direncanakan." Sakura menghentakkan sepatunya lagi ke lantai. "Aku tak akan menolak kalau kau membayarku—tapi, kumohon—jangan membicarakan yang lain."

"Tapi kau selalu menolak," Naruto menyela, membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. "Aku tak tahu ada yang aneh denganku atau apa, namun kau hanya menolak padaku padahal aku sudah mengajakmu berkali-kali."

"Itu hanya ketidakberuntunganmu."

"Pembohong. Kau tidak melihatku." Bibir pria itu membentuk senyuman lagi. Diraihnya tubuh wanita itu. "Tapi tidak apa-apa—" dia berbisik di telinga Sakura. Sakura tahu Naruto tertawa. "Karena aku juga sama sepertimu. Kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

"Maksudmu, karena kita sama-sama kotor, saling menipu?" Sakura merasakan tangannya menyentuh leher pria itu, membawanya mendekat—bahkan ia tak menyadari dirinya melakukan hal itu. "Lalu setelah kau tahu aku tak berminat padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan...Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku akan membuatmu melihatku."

Sakura menatap mata pria itu lurus-lurus. "Percaya diri sekali. Memangnya kau tahu siapa yang kulihat?"

Pria dihadapannya menggeleng, jarak di antara mereka semakin terhapus—jengkal demi jengkal. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya cepat. "Dan aku juga tidak mau tahu. Karena aku menginginkanmu."

_Aku menginginkanmu._

-

**...**

-

_Bagi Apollo kekuasaannya seakan runtuh. Arcadia, Sparta, Laconia, dan Taygetus telah menjadi miliknya, namun mengapa semua itu tidak cukup baginya? Ia tak menyukai keadaan yang bergulir di sekitar mereka. Diputarnya ota__k, timbullah sebuah muslihat; ia memberikan sebuah tantangan—dikatakannya pada Artemis, "Mari kita berlomba, siapa yang paling kuat di antara kita berdua? Aku telah menyiapkan target panahan di seberang laut yang jauh, dan mari kita lihat siapa yang berhasil memanahnya."_

_-_

**...**

-

"Apa?" Sasuke mengangkat kepala dari tumpukan dokumen yang sedang diperiksanya. Agak malas dia menatap sekretarisnya yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang tumpukan dokumen lain yang juga harus diperiksanya. Mengingatkannya pada satu hal: malam ini mungkin dia akan lembur.

Karin angkat bahu. "Hanya ingin memberitahukan, sepertinya ada yang baru saja mengajukan surat pengunduran diri hari ini." Dia menunduk untuk mengambil kertas yang jatuh, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang terbuka. Sasuke memutuskan kembali menekuni dokumennya saja sebelum terlintas pikiran aneh-aneh. "Dan hasilnya pegawai bagian Litbang dan Arsip berkurang satu. Kurasa sudah saatnya anda menyiapkan beberapa lowongan kerja." Katanya sembari memilah-milah kertas.

"Litbang..." Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Apa orang itu... Hyuuga Hinata?"

Segaris senyum muncul di wajah Karin. "Tepat," dia mengayunkan sebuah map ke udara sambil melenggang pergi. "Sepertinya mereka putus."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Neji?"

Karin tersenyum tipis. "Oh, Sasuke-sama, kukira anda tidak suka bergosip. Tentu saja Hyuuga Neji tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya Hyuuga Hinata mengundurkan diri. Ah, anak itu tak ingin menyulitkan orang lain—bahkan pacarnya..." wanita itu terkikik, "ah, maksudku, _mantan _pacarnya yang sudah mencampakkannya. Sepertinya dia juga tidak akan diberhentikan, hanya ditransfer ke cabang lain."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menekuni dokumen-dokumennya, "kalau begitu, jalanmu sekarang terbuka, Karin. Bukan begitu?"

Wanita itu terbatuk. Dia berdehem, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merengut. "Anda tahu, sepertinya Naruto-sama juga sekarang sangat berubah. Menurut sekretarisnya, entah sudah berapa perempuan yang dia tolak—padahal anda juga 'kan tahu, tak akan ada yang menolak meskipun hanya sekedar makan siang bersamanya..." dia menghembuskan napas panjang, seakan-akan kecewa.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau begitu berusahalah."

Karin merengut lagi, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangannya. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Hari ini masih sedingin kemarin-kemarin. Namun tak ada salju yang turun hari ini. Hanya angin yang berhembus kencang, terlihat dari luar. Sasuke menghela napas. Meskipun dia terlindung di balik dinding, di dalam ruangan yang berpemanas, namun hal itu seolah sia-sia. Tetap saja terasa dingin. Hari berangin ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Dua puluh tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Mungkin hanya enam tahun dia melewatkan masa-masa bahagia bersama keluarga, yah—kalau itu bisa disebut _bahagia. _Dia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa, tak sedikit pun. Bahkan wajah ayahnya pun terasa asing baginya. Mungkin memang tak ada yang benar-benar perlu dikenang dari rumah itu.

Tatapannya mengelilingi isi ruangan. Ruangan pribadi kantornya tampak begitu lengang untuk ukuran seorang eksekutif muda dengan jabatan cukup tinggi—seperti dirinya. Ruangan yang bercat abu-abu mengokohkan kesan dingin di ruangan itu. Nyaris tak ada foto yang dipajang di ruangan itu, kecuali beberapa foto resmi sewaktu penataran dan sebuah bingkai kayu kecil di atas meja. Foto seorang wanita setengah baya dan anak lelakinya yang memegang ijazah dan bertoga.

Pria itu tersenyum dalam hati. Hidup hanya berdua selama bertahun-tahun—hanya seorang ibu dan anak lelakinya, tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Sebenarnya, kadang ia suka berpikir, mengapa kedua orang tuanya harus berpisah. Apalagi sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu—ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Tatapannya selalu terarah iri pada setiap anak yang bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya—berbeda dengannya yang selalu ditinggal sendiri karena ibunya harus bekerja.

Kondisi ibunya yang juga lemah tidak memungkinkan ibunya melakukan banyak hal di waktu yang bersamaan. namun tetap saya ibunya memaksakan diri—bekerja, merawat anak—ia memilih untuk hidup sendirian karena tak mau menikah lagi. Entah karena dia terlalu sibuk atau trauma. Berlanjut dengan ibunya yang jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia—tepat tiga bulan setelah kelulusannya.

Dia bahkan belum sempat memberikan apa-apa untuk Ibunya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Bertahun-tahun mereka melewatkan hidup yang penuh kerja keras; biarpun bukan ibunya yang membiayai kuliahnya, namun tetap saja Ibunya telah banyak melakukan berbagai hal untuknya. Beruntung seorang teman lama ibunya mau memberikan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Dan dari sana, ia mengenal Naruto—yang merupakan anak dari teman lama ibunya.

_Naruto. _Ia mengertakkan gigi. Apa yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh itu sekarang? Dia bangkit dan mengambil mantelnya; ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja ingin dilakukannya.

-

**...**

-

_Artemis menyetujuinya. Dengan sekali bidik, tentu saja—target yang dipanahnya jatuh. Apollo tersenyum, mengakui kemenangan Artemis, larut dalam kebanggaan namun diam-diam juga kemenangan; muslihatnya telah berhasil. Debur ombak terdengar di seberang sana, entah merayakan atau menangisi kematian Orion—yang kepalanya menjadi target pada hari itu__._

_Itulah Apollo; dengan segala muslihatnya, hanya untuk memiliki._

_Hanya untuk memiliki?_

-

**...**

**-**

Apabila hari bersalju turun, dan banyak orang memilih untuk berlindung di dalam rumah mereka yang hangat, wanita itu keluar. Selalu, dengan mantelnya yang hitam, ketukan _Louboutin _yang berkilauan dengan hiasan kristal Swarovski, dan jemarinya yang menggenggam buket bunga.

Pintu gerbang hitam itu sekan menyambutnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri gang-gang yang sudah dihapalnya; setiap hari bersalju, dia selalu kemari. Dengan membawa buket mawar yang tak pernah tertinggal. _Crimson Rose _yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Ia tak tahu apakah orang yang dikunjunginya menyukai mawar; namun ia menyukainya. Ia tak tahu apakah orang yang dikunjunginya akan memaafkannya atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat; namun ia ingin meminta maaf.

Biarpun orang itu sudah mati.

Di depan makam itu dia menunduk, menangis tanpa suara. Hanya tempat inilah yang sering ia kunjungi bila pikirannya sedang kalut. Padahal orang itu bukan siapa-siapa. Orang tuanya pun, tidak. Bahkan ia tak pernah mengenalnya. Namun selalu ia datang ke sini, dan menunduk, meminta maaf—entah untuk apa. Mungkin meminta maaf atas kesalahan orang tuanya sendiri. Atau mungkin...

"Sakura." Wanita itu menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Dia terkesiap. "Kau datang lagi?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum. "Ya. Tapi dia menanyakanmu, mengapa anaknya sendiri jarang menjenguknya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan bercanda." Dia melangkah mendekati wanita itu dan ikut berjongkok. "Tapi memang—sudah cukup lama aku tidak datang ke sini."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu bergeser, memberikan tempat untuk pria itu. "Dulu kita suka datang kalau hari cerah di musim semi—tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah berubah jadi musim dingin, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah," Sasuke melirik buket yang dibawa Sakura. "Dan kau selalu membawa mawar. Sampai sekarang." Sasuke bergumam.

"Aku suka," ujar Sakura, perlahan tangannya meletakkan bunga berwarna merah pekat itu di depan makam; di atas salju yang mulai turun semakin deras. Angin berhembus, membuat Sakura merapatkan mantelnya. Napas yang dihembuskannya berubah menjadi putih karena udara yang dingin. Ia tersenyum. "Dulu aku datang karena ingin berkenalan dengan Ibumu—paling tidak. Kau dulu selalu berkata begitu."

Sasuke diam.

"Lalu, setelah itu, kita akan pergi bersama Ino dan pegawai Scarlet lainnya. Melakukan hanami sambil makan dan minum-minum—" Sakura tertawa kecil memikirkan hal itu, "Selalu berakhir dengan kau yang mabuk sampai aku dan yang lainnya susah payah membawamu ke kamar."

"Tapi karena besoknya kau sakit kepala, terpaksa aku yang membersihkan rumah dan harus bolos kerja." Sasuke tiba-tiba menambahkan. "Padahal dulu aku masih karyawan rendahan sehingga selalu berakhir dengan acara potong gaji."

"Biarpun saat itu kita cuma bisa tinggal di apartemen kecil, itu menyenangkan." Wanita di sampingnya tertawa lagi. "Sudah lama, ya? Kalau dihitung, tiga musim semi kita melakukan hanami bersama-sama yang lain. Tiga tahun." Sakura menatap sendu makam di hadapannya. "Kalau saja kita tidak tahu, pasti..."

Kata-kata itu tertelan di tenggorokan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan pahit. Tangannya terulur membetulkan rambut Sakura yang basah oleh salju dan tertiup angin. "Kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini. Lupakan saja."

"Itu benar-benar yang kau inginkan?" Sakura berbisik perlahan, "karena selamanya mungkin aku tidak bisa..." bibirnya bergetar—entah karena dingin, atau justru menahan matanya yang mulai terasa pedih. "Aku sudah melakukannya. Sampai menjual diriku sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa."

"Sudah kita putuskan sejak hampir dua tahun yang lalu, bukan?" Sasuke berkata dengan suara berat. "Kulihat Naruto sering menemuimu."

Wajah Sakura terangkat. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan. "Naruto bilang dia menginginkanku."

Ada hentakan yang begitu kuat langsung mengenai jantung Sasuke. "...Bukankah itu bagus?"

-

-

"Dan kau tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi?" Sakura menyela dengan nada meninggi. "Itu yang benar-benar kau harapkan?"

"Ya."

-

-

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Aku akan melakukannya," katanya cepat, "Aku akan melakukannya. Kalau itu memang yang kau inginkan. Kalau memang kau ingin aku tak menemuimu lagi. Kalau kau ingin aku lmelupakanmu!"

"Lupakan saja." nada suara Sasuke masih setenang sebelumnya.

Sekuat tenaga, Sakura mengambil buket yang sedari tadi tergolek dan hampir tertutup salju. Dilemparnya ke arah Sasuke, yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengelak. Dalam sekejap rangkaian bunga merah itu tercerai-berai; menumpahkan ratusan kelopak berwarna merah tua di atas salju, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Sasuke diam. Tak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengejarnya.

Dua tahun sudah lewat. Dua tahun sudah ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Sekalipun tadi dia berkata "lupakan saja", namun ternyata tidak bisa. Begitu kuat kenangan itu terpatri di dalam kepalanya. Dia ingin melepaskan semuanya. Melupakan semuanya. Tapi percuma—meninggalkan tempat itu saja dia tak sanggup.

Dua tahun mencoba melupakan kenangan tiga tahun yang mereka lewati bersama-sama, semua itu sungguh tidak sebanding. Biarpun keadaannya dulu sama sekali belum seperti sekarang; dulu mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen sempit, hingga suatu hari pria itu sanggup membeli apartemen yang lebih bagus. Mereka bahagia. Mereka bersyukur. Bahkan kunci duplikat apartemen itu diberikannya pada wanita itu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Ya; kadang ia masih juga berharap. Seandainya dulu mereka tak pindah sehingga tak usah membereskan barang-barang dan tak menemukan selembar kertas yang mengubah hidup mereka selamanya. Selembar akte kelahiran.

Mengapa Ayahnya harus melakukan hal itu? Mengapa Ibunya selalu menutup-nutupi? Mengapa....

-

_**...**_

-

_Hal y__ang dilakukan Apollo mungkin adalah wujud sebuah kegilaan, namun itulah usahanya untuk mendapatkan Artemis kembali. Tak ada yang berlaku mutlak di dunia dongeng; apapun bisa terjadi._

_Namun apa yang terjadi bila hal itu terjadi di dunia nyata?_

_Apollo, apakah kau sanggup mengambil Artemis kembali?_

-

Mengapa dia harus mengenal wanita itu?

-

* * *

**F O R T S E T Z U N G . F O L G T**

* * *

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Song: Smile Again by Manhattan Transfer_

_Approx. Words 2.900 kata_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Jadi suram. Deskripsinya tambah sedikit, lagi... huh, dasar payah... ah, biarin deh. Ada banyak masa lalu yang saya ungkapkan di sini, huhuhu sayang cuma sekilas. Rasanya pengen deh bikin kejadian dulunya... _–ngotot- _Soal keraguan Sakura itu anak siapa, akan dijelaskan di episode depan-depan. Hehehe **Xd**

Hmm. Sepertinya saya lupa memberitahukan apa tema chapter kemarin. Tapi dari judulnya saja sudah jelas sih. Kemarin itu untuk _envy_. Dan yang ini untuk _wrath _berarti _kemarahan _atau _kegusaran _**XDD**. Tapi kayaknya kurang _wrath _deh hasil akhirnya... maafff.... **TT_TT** Terima kasih banyak untuk **Dilia Shiraishi **atas beberapa koreksinya, sehingga saya melakukan pengeditan kecil-kecilan pada chapter kemarin—untuk beberapa kalimat yang rancu, khususnya. Sebenarnya itu kesalahan teknis. Ada tanda titik yang berdempet sehingga tidak ter-_publish _oleh FFn karena disangka alamat website. Begitulah, haha... tapi sudah saya betulkan kok **:D **oke, seperti biasa, mari kita jawab review dulu... maaf kalau yang merasa terganggu dengan pemunculan review reply, ya. Abis kalau di-reply satu-satu ngga sempet... **DX **tapi jadinya panjang ga jelas... **TTmTT**

**X-tee **Thanks, sekali lagi, makasih banyak **:) **Nah yang ini apdetnya agak lambat dan akan vakum dulu karena mau UAS... sibuk kok sebenernya, malah sudah berhari-hari nggak nyentuh komputer, ini juga baru nyentuh lagi... **:D **Semoga kita semua sukses dalam Ujian yaaaaa, amiiin **:)**

**Genevieve Rousseau **Terima kasih banyak **:D **kalo hangover mah, boro-boro inget buat seks dan segala macam, yang ada malah sakit kepala. Iya ngga? **X9 **Genre seperti ini? Maksudnya, Angst? Kalo romance, semua fic saya itu romance. Kalau angst, baru nyoba sekarang. Paling-paling yang genre-nya Hurt/Comfort. YM? Wooo, silakan liat di profil saya ajah... maluuu _–dilempar-_

**The Law of Gege**Sama, saya juga suka sama mitos Yunani. Makanya saya masukin ke sini meskipun agak makasa, hehehe... NaruSaku 'battle'? dan saya bikin Lemon? Hmmm, mari kita lihat saja. Yang pasti, seperti sudah saya bilang di awal, saya tidak akan menulisnya secara eksplisit, kok. Tapi, mau tidak mau, memang 'harus' ada lemon-nya, yaa. Hahaha **XD **Bang Sei juga baca JEJAK? Waduh, makasih... tapi saya lagi HIATUS dulu di sana. Sekarang saya mau beresin TARIAN ILALANG yang terbengkalai **TTxTT **selamat berjuang di UAS-nya, doakan semoga UAS saya juga sukses ya! **:)**

**Dilia Shiraishi **Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untukmu sis, atas koreksinya. Bikin chapter kemarin itu bikin bing-gung, haha **XD **kalau ada koreksi lagi, jangan ragu untuk menyampaikannya via review ya? Soal plotting... um, memang secara garis besar sudah diatur sih, tapi nyatanya tetep aja pusing **:) **Mitologi itu... memang saya masukkan karena saya demen Greek's Myth dan Incest hahahaha _–ditabok kulkas- _Iya nih, saya pengen ketemu vokalis Kenjen. Udah nikah sama **Dani** belum dia? _–digaplok Dani-_

**Aria-TheMosquitoRepellent **Aih, ada Kak Aria... lama tak berjumpaaaaa! **XDD **Astagaaaahhh.... kaya kata-kata apanya? Justru saya sekarang lagi stres karena susah banget nulisinnya, hiks... Lhoo? Saya disuruh tanggung jawab? EnggaaaAAAAA! Ngga MAOO! _–ngibrit kabur-_ Hehe, sukses sama Tugas Akhirnya yah, ka! Tar kalo udah beres dan wisudaan (amiiin) aktip lagi dan mari kita makan-makan lagi **:D -**_kapan tuh?-_

**Dani D'mile **Hayo hayo... selamat datang dan ya, semoga saya sukses **XD **maaf ya saya ngga bisa dateng ke nikahan kamu sama vokalis (atau monyetnya?) Kenjen kemarin... _–dilempar ke bulan-_

**Philip William-Wammy **Cengo? Aduh, jangan dong, entar bingung lagi **:) **Yup saya pindahin ke rating M. Main-main terus ke sini yaaa... biarpun M tidak begitu berbahaya koq (apanyaaaaa cobaaaa?) Thanks for the review dear **:D **_–bowed-_

**Call me Sidney **Makasih **:) **tentu saja kepikiran, karena otak saya memang lagi kacau, hahahaha...

**Kakkoii-chan **Heheheh, nama-nama dewa dan dewi di mitologi Yunani memang susah dan ga jelas. Yang pasti, saya ngambilnya sesuai tema, hehehe.... _–digampar- _Heem, apakah mereka pacaran atau mereka putus, itu semua kuserahkan padamu, hehehe. Tergantung, interpretasinya apa... yang pasti sedikit-sedikit _hints-_nya dikasih, kok. Memang sengaja ngga dijelasin _thok_, hahaha **XD**. Kalau JEJAK sekarang memang lagi vakum. Kalau TI, sekarang masih dalam proses, ditunggu yaaa... (chapter 6 aja udah dua minggu dibikin baru bisa nulis seperempatnya... hiks).

**Panik-kok-di-disko **Aduh, iya Put. Saya lupa nyantumin... kemarin itu temanya _Envy_, sekarang ketangkep ngga? **D: **Makasih atas reviewnya... Hemm, memang saya suka cerita itu, Apollo dan Artemis... jadi deh, saya ceritakan lebih lanjut... kemarin kan Oedipus Rex, hehehehe **:D**

**Miyu201 **hem, ada hubungan apa Sasuke dan Sakura? Hayo, apa coba? Tenang aja, saya nggak akan bikin SasuSaku kabur kok **:) **ngga apa-apa, ayo ayo cerewetin aja via review, saya seneng banget kalo nerima review panjang-panjang, hehehe... tengs atas reviewnya yah, Miyu-chan, padahal kamu lagi sibuk... **:D**

**Karupin . 69 **Hohoho tak apa-apa kok darling **:D **Iya sedih kan, kalo tau sodaraannya pas udah lamaaa... tapi cerita model begitu sekaligus jadi favorit saya **X) **Doakan semoga saya apdetnya bisa agak cepet ya, meskipun saya lagi UAS (amin). Mmm... menurut saya sih deskripnya minim, soalnya rada-rada ga jelas gitu. Saya aja bingung bacanya **Dx **tapi eniweiys, makasih atas reviewnya yaaa... semoga ujiannya sukses **:)**

**Chika the Deidara's Lover **Sekali lagi, makasih juga untuk reviewnya **:) **ehhe, saya sekarang jarang buka fs sih, jadi maaf juga kalo nge-approve-nya telat ya? Hehe... kip review yah _–ditendang-_

**Nara Kamizuki **Saya juga... saya juga! Saya juga sekarang Cuma bisa ke warnet seminggu sekali.. _–nangis- _Aduh maaf ya kalau chapter kemarin bikin kamu bingung... hmm... coba dibaca ulang deh... _–dilempar- _aduh, apa sayanya aja yang ngaco jadi ga bisa naro kata-kata dengan baik ya? Tapi, makasih atas reviewnya. Sukses Ulum-nya yaaa **:)**

**Baddaytoday **Mellow... Uh, syukurlah kalau kesan itu yang ditangkap senpai. Saya memang pengen memunculkan suasana seperti itu, Cuma akhirnya malah jadi bingung sendiri, huhuhu **DX **Ya itulah... antara benci dan cinta itu kan sangat tipis _–sok banget sih saya-_ maksudnya, kadang kita juga suka ada di _grey area, _iya kan? Kadang untuk menampilkan perasaan yang sebenarnya itu sulit, yang keluar malah kebalikannya... LHO KOK JADI SPOILER?? **XDD **sebenernya bukan salah mereka juga sih jadi benci-bencian begitu, hiks... ini salah saya yang bikin cerita... _–ditendang- _

**TheIceBlossom **Iya, maafin saya yang membuat Sakura jadi cewek nggak bener begini ya **:D **tapi ada alasannya koq, hehehehe... makasih atas reviewnya ya **:) **Tapi kalau saya sih... malahan seneng kalau tokoh favorit saya jadi karakter kayak gini... sesekali boleh dong liat Sakura yang sarkastik, hahaha **:P**

**P . Ravenclaw **Makasih udah review di sela-sela PR dan ulanganmu yang banyak... semoga sukses ya! **XD ** Apa, penasaran sama Sakura? Iya, saya juga penasaran. Saya malah bingung langkah selanjutnya dia apa, ya? Hehehe... **:)**

**Tazzu Aldehid **Iya gitu kayak Twilight? Hmm... nonton filmnya baru kemaren, padahal... **XD **hahaha, iya betul Apollo sama Artemis itu incest, jadi salah besar kalo Artemis itu sama Luna _–lho?- _Betul, kira-kira seperti yang anda kemukakan dalam review, hehe. Tapi Naruto ngga kasian-kasian amat kok, soalnya kan _–dibekep- _yaaah gitu deh. Malahan saya kasian sama Hinata hiks. Oi, IKUT **STUDY TOUR** DOOONG! _–tereak dari riung ke pasteur-_

**Myuuga Arai **Yuph, mulai kelihatan tuh SasuSakunya... ayo ayo baca terus **:) **ga masalah kok, kita semua memang lagi sibuk, jadi saya apdetnya lama... maaf yaaaaa.... **XD**

Ok, that's all. Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka dan hati riang gembira lalalala-lalala, hehe **XD **Mohon perbaikan juga untuk chapter-chapter ke depannya, oke! Setelah ini saya mau vakum dulu dan akan dilanjutkan setelah liburan semester datang. Tahu 'kan kenapa? Yup, betul! Karena Ujian Semester sudah di depan mata... kalian juga? Semoga sukses, ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	6. Avidite

…**A****VIDIT****é**

Bayangan kabut abu-abu terlihat dari balik jendela. Seorang wanita berdiri di sana, jemarinya menahan gorden berenda dan ia mengintip ke bawah sana. Manusia lalu-lalang di antara salju. Pandangannya tak bersemangat. Perlahan ia mengambil kursi dan duduk. Tak ada yang ia lakukan, hanya duduk dan mengamati orang-orang.

Ia selalu ingat betapa tatapan iri selalu melayang ke sekujur tubuhnya; melirik iri dengan tatapan penuh gunjingan—bahkan sebelum orang-orang itu membuka mulut. Wanita itu sudah tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena dari mulut-mulut mereka yang berpoles lipstik mahal itu tercium bau busuk.

Bukan bau busuk seperti apa yang dapat diindera oleh manusia; namun bau yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh orang yang juga sama-sama busuk. Tubuh-tubuh, senyum-senyum, dan wajah-wajah itu. Wajah yang berlapis perangkat rias mahal yang dibeli di luar negeri. Senyum berwarna pekat dan basah dengan lipstik mahal yang seharga dengan harga sewa apartemen kecil. Tubuh yang dibalut aroma sandalwood, musk, dan amber dari parfum-parfum mahal.

Sama sekali tak berguna bila semua hanyalah kedok, topeng, kepalsuan, bagaikan masquerade; bermuka dua.

Wanita itu menatap jendela. Dia tersenyum sedih. Apakah benar kebahagiaan akan menemuinya? Apakah Tuhan menyayanginya?

-

Bolehkah aku bahagia?

Bolehkah aku merasa bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain? Karena begitu seringnya aku menderita di bawah kebahagiaan orang lain.

-

Jika memang begitu, maka biarlah pertemuanku dengannya adalah awal mula dari kehidupanku. Apabila memang sudah saatnya untuk menerima perubahan. Apabila memang sudah saatnya untuk merubah garis hidup. Tak akan ada lagi kenistaan ataupun tatapan menjijikkan dari orang-orang.

Ia ingin seperti Sakura yang mekar, bagaikan pertanda bahwa musim semi telah datang meluruhkan salju yang dingin dan suram, dan memberi semangat bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Lambang kecantikan, keindahan, sekaligus kekuatan.

Wanita itu tersenyum, cerah, kali ini. Perlahan, disentuhnya perutnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia merasakan tendangan kecil di perutnya, dan ia tersenyum lagi.

Sakura. Akan kunamakan dia Sakura.

* * *

**SPIDERWEB**

_A__vidité_

* * *

-

_Sayangku, ada satu hari di mana aku akan menyerah._

_Dan saat itu, aku akan pergi darimu._

-

Sasuke terbangun mendengar dering alarm ponselnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, susah payah ia menggapai ponsel yang tergeletak agak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Selain itu, ponsel itu tergeletak di lantai; entah sejak kapan. Beberapa kaleng bir bergeletakan di bawah tempat tidur. Di dekat kaleng-kaleng kosong itu, ada sebuah asbak yang penuh dengan abu dan puntung rokok. Di sebelahnya ada dua kotak rokok yang sudah kosong. Ia memijat pelipisnya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin? Padahal dia hanya minum beberapa kaleng saja tadi malam. Lagipula bir 'kan bukan sesuatu yang berat. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu menyeret tubuhnya ke arah wastafel. Di depan cermin, dia memperhatikan keadaan wajahnya.

Satu kata: tak terurus.

Rambutnya yang hitam acak-acakan, kusut-masai karena jarang disisir. Jangan tanya tentang keadaan wajahnya. Entah sudah berapa hari dia tidak bercukur. Benar-benar bukan penampilan yang baik. Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Diambilnya _shave cream _dan mulai merapikan penampilannya. Matanya melirik kalender yang terlihat dari pantulan cermin yang menempel di atas wastafel.

Mendung telah menggelayuti kota meskipun pagi seharusnya diisi dengan cahaya kekuningan matahari. Tak ada matahari yang menyambut Sasuke bangun pagi ini. Keadaan antara membuka tirai ataupun tidak sama saja; apartemennya tetap gelap. Awan kelabu bergantung memayungi orang-orang yang memulai kegiatan paginya dengan bermantel tebal menembus angin yang berderu makin kencang. Jejak-jejak salju yang mencair membuat jalanan tampak kusam. Udara lembab.

Sudah lewat berapa minggu?

Dia terlalu malas menghitung.

"_Aku akan melakukannya. Kalau itu memang yang kau inginkan. Kalau memang kau ingin aku tak menemuimu lagi. Kalau kau ingin aku melupakanmu!"_

_-_

_-_

"_Lupakan saja."_

-

**...**

**-**

"Kukira kau mau mengajakku kencan, bukannya menjadi bagian pengaduan perusahaan?" Nada suara gadis berambut pirang itu tampak mengejek. Ia menghirup cafe latté pesanannya yang baru saja datang dan diletakkan di atas meja. "Jangan-jangan sehabis ini aku disuruh membayar tagihanku sendiri, lagi." Dia kembali tersenyum nakal.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku yang bayar," tukasnya cepat. "Dan aku tidak mengajakmu kencan, Ino."

Ino tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja. Mana mau aku kencan dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke meskipun dia adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang sangat sukses dan tinggal di Star Hill, salah satu kompleks apartemen bergengsi—karena dia dulunya cuma pegawai rendahan yang bahkan rumah tinggal sendiri pun tidak punya sehingga dia menumpang di deretan kamar di belakang bangunan Scarlet Pub milik Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dari mantan pacarnya dan juga adiknya Haruno Sakura..."

"Tutup mulut." Suara Sasuke memotong dengan nada kasar. Ino langsung diam. "Aku tidak minta kau bicara soal itu."

Wanita yang duduk di hadapannya itu nyengir. "Oke, oke," katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan gaya artis kampiun menolak konferensi pers. "Maaf—kalau begitu aku jadi bagian penga. Kau mau bicara apa? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk bekerja, sampai tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke Scarlet... atau ada yang lain?" mata birunya berputar, mengerling dengan tatapan ganda; setengah penasaran setengah menyindir.

Kepala Sasuke rasanya jadi sakit lagi. Padahal sekejap lalu sudah dua cangkir espresso pindah tempat ke perutnya—rasa pahit untuk mengalahkan _hangover_—yang biasanya juga jarang terjadi. "Aku—"

"...kabur?"

Manik hitam yang tadi tampak lesu itu menatap tajam wanita di hadapannya. "Tidak." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari berupaya mengambil kata-kata yang mendadak berhamburan entah ke mana sewaktu akan diucapkan. "Banyak tugas luar."

"Aku bukan orang lain, Sasuke," Ino tersenyum lugas sambil menyulut rokok di tangannya. Pias asap putih rokok melayang-layang di sekitarnya, sekejap kemudian menghilang tertiup angin. "Aku bukan orang lain bagimu—dan juga Sakura. Berapa tahun kita tinggal di satu tempat? Heran, sampai saat ini kau masih tersendat-sendat begitu kalau bicara tentang dirimu sendiri."

Ekspresi pria itu tampak semrawut—membuat Ino berpikir, apa saja yang sudah dipikirkannya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Dia memilih diam sejenak, membiarkan pria itu berkutat dengan otaknya—mungkin memikirkan bagaimana cara dia mengatakan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku lama tidak ke sana."

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah tahu," Ino tersenyum kecil. Kalau saja ini bukan pembicaraan serius, Ino sudah meledak tertawa—Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu _straight, to the point _dalam mengatakan berbagai pendapatnya—mendadak kebingungan memilih kata kala sudah sampai pada urusan seperti ini. "Tapi Sakura tidak menanyakan apa-apa tentangmu. Sama sekali."

Tarikan napas panjang.

"Begitu."

Ino mulai jengah. "Hei, mengapa malah jadi aku yang menjelaskan keadaan? Memangnya siapa yang mengajak bertemu duluan? Kalau begitu, mestinya kau yang mulai bercerita, dong," ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan rokoknya ke atas asbak. Abu putih berjatuhan; sebagian ke tempat yang tepat, sebagian ke atas meja.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Ah, betapa sulit memulai. "Terakhir kami bertemu nyaris dua bulan yang lalu." Sebelum Ino membuka mulut dan siap mengomel lagi, ia cepat menambahkan, "Di pemakaman."

Alis Ino terangkat. "Makam... siapa? Ayahmu?"

Pria di hadapannya menggeleng, lalu menyesap cangkir kopinya yang baru saja ditambah lagi. "Ibuku. Kami dulu sering ke sana."

"Kalian serius sekali." Ino tertawa kecil. Pandangannya menerawang. "Iya, ya... dulu... kukira setelah kalian tinggal bersama, bahkan bertahun-tahun—kukira kalian akan menikah." Dia berkata sembari menghembuskan isapan terakhir rokoknya. "Tapi waktu juga sudah berlalu."

Sunyi.

Ino maklum kali ini. Karena itu ia membiarkan dirinyalah yang menjadi sang pencerita. "Dulu kadang dia bertanya padaku. Saat kau baru pertama kali pindah dari Scarlet." Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah waiter sambil memberikan lembaran menu. "Kalau mungkin masih ada kesempatan untuk berbalik. Kalau mungkin ada kesempatan untuk menyalahkan semua itu. Menganggap bahwa itu tidak ada. Atau... sekalian saja, sebenarnya itu kesalahan belaka."

"Ingatan tidak semudah itu kalah melawan lupa."

Tepat. Ingat adalah sesuatu yang seperti pedang bermata dua. Kadang suatu hal yang ingin diingat terlupakan begitu saja dalam waktu beberapa menit, di sisi lain orang yang bersusah payah melupakan kenangan buruk justru harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kenangan itu terus menempel di kepala. "Kalian sudah berusaha." Ino menarik napas panjang, "tapi pada akhirnya takdir Tuhan juga yang memotong jalan."

"Bicaramu jadi sok puitis." Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar mengejek.

"Heh, tapi benar, kan?" Ucap Ino seraya memotong _cheese cake _pesanannya dan menyuapkan satu potongan besar ke dalam mulut. "Percuma kalau aku bilang sekarang: 'Sasuke, sudahlah. Untuk apa kau terus muram begitu? Perempuan tidak hanya Sakura saja, masih banyak yang lain. Bahkan kalau kau sudah stres kau bisa pindah ke laki-laki kalau mau.' Hah, nasihat seperti itu tidak akan mempan. Percuma saja kan aku mengatakannya padamu?" sambarnya langsung.

"Kemarin... aku merasa rasa capek sudah memuncak," Sasuke akhirnya buka mulut. "Aku sudah melakukan bermacam hal. Banyak. Namun pada akhirnya semua mengarah ke simpulan yang sama. Lebih baik diam. Atau pergi. Atau..."

"Membuat orang itu pergi dan membenci." Ino mendahului Sasuke. "Dia pulang dan langsung mengunci kamar. Lalu esoknya turun dari kamar, bekerja seperti biasa—hanya malam itu saja dia tidak menerima tamu." Wanita itu mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Setelah itu normal lagi. Malah dia menerima dua orang tamu—eh, ini harusnya rahasia, kan?" Ino tertawa kecil.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Hanya malam itu saja?"

"Tangkap arah bicaraku dong, bodoh," kata Ino sebal, "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa—tapi matanya merah."

Sasuke terkesiap.

"Ada kantung mata. Percuma. Disembunyikan dengan make-up pun aku tahu." Ino menelan satu potongan _cheese cake _lagi. Terasa pahit meskipun nyatanya kandungan gula di sana cukup untuk membuat orang kelebihan gula darah. "Aku tidak bertanya, karena dia sepertinya tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa."

"Aku..."

"Dan sejak itu dia berkencan dengan Naruto."

-

**...**

**-**

_Aku gila_

_Gila aku_

_...Karena kamu_

"Kau harus menelan kata-kata yang kau keluarkan waktu itu," Naruto mengambil kotak cerutu yang bertengger di atas meja, dan menyulutnya sebuah.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya; yang sebenarnya masih ingin dipejamkan. Dia berguling ke sisi tempat tidur, malas untuk sekedar turun dan duduk di kursi. "Apanya?" tanyanya dalam nada setengah mengantuk, merapatkan selimutnya—satu-satunya yang membungkus tubuhnya sore itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau bilang kau tidak mau menerimaku."

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto, tersenyum simpul. Ia bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur—membiarkan selimutnya berantakan di sampingnya, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. "Karena kau membayar." Dia berkata lamat-lamat setelah mengisap rokoknya beberapa kali. "Aku bilang begitu, kan?"

Wajah lelaki itu tampak tertawa lagi. Ia melangkah ke dekat tempat tidur dan memeluk gadisnya dari belakang—membungkusnya dalam selimut. "Ayolah, kau jahat sekali. Aku sudah tahu, tapi paling tidak katakan sedikiiiit saja kata cinta untukku."

"Sayang, anda terlambat, Tuan. Stoknya sudah habis!" kata Sakura dengan nada jenaka, membuat Naruto tertawa lagi di dalam selimut yang membungkus wanita itu. "Tapi memang itu kenyataannya." Sakura bergumam.

Kata-kata wanita itu selalu membuat Naruto tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Biarpun wanita itu sinisnya setengah mati, selalu ada satu sisi yang dia anggap lucu dan membuatnya tertawa. Perlahan ia mengecup leher jenjang wanita itu, berbisik menggelitik. "Siapa yang berani-beraninya memborong semua itu sampai jatahku habis?"

Sakura terkikik geli. "Kalaupun ada, kau juga tidak sanggup beli."

"Sayang sekali. Mengapa tidak pakai sistem lelang saja?"

Gelak tawa ringan kembali muncul dari bibir Sakura. "Intinya bukan itu, tapi kau terlambat," ujarnya sambil membalas rengkuhan pria itu. Aroma mawar tercium hidung. "Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengambil semua itu. Kecuali dia saja. Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan."

"Sepuluh ribu yen untuk setiap kata rayuan?"

"Terima kasih atas ejekannya."

-

**...**

**-**

Wajah Sasuke masih sedatar tadi. Pun dia tak segera bereaksi dengan kata-kata. Yah, tubuh memang selalu bereaksi lebih dulu terhadap naluri. Terdengar bunyi ketukan kaki ke bagian bawah meja. Tangannya mengambil _espresso_-nya yang keempat, dan langsung meminumnya sampai tersisa tinggal setengah—tanpa jeda.

Ino berdecak.

"Berkencan—" Sasuke bergumam sebelum mengambil sepotong _club house sandwich _dan memakannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya tersenyum. "Memang tidak secara langsung," jelasnya sambil memakan potongan _cheese cake_-nya yang terakhir, "Tepatnya Naruto membayar. Dia menyewa Sakura seperti biasa. Tapi..."

Tapi?

"Ada prioritas khusus. Kadang Sakura malah selalu menyanggupi—bahkan kadang dia membatalkan janji bila Naruto menelepon, meskipun bayaran dari Naruto lebih sedikit. Ah—untuk beberapa hal lain, mereka juga sering bertemu, tanpa butuh bayaran tentunya. Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino tak percaya, "Bukannya kalian satu kantor dan sering berhubungan di lingkup kerja? Seharusnya kau tahu."

Tarikan napas lagi. "Aku bertukar posisi sementara dengan rekan kerjaku. Aku banyak menangani urusan lapangan dan bukannya administrasi—makanya aku sering tugas ke luar kota." Pria itu menangkap tatapan curiga Ino dan membuang muka. "Memang aku yang memintanya. Karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat akan terjadi seperti ini."

"Maksudmu, kau kira Sakura hanya memanfaatkan Naruto saja?" tanya Ino. "Optimis sekali."

"Entahlah. Hal itu dia yang putuskan. Aku sama sekali tidak berurusan lagi."

Ino mengangkat alis. Matanya tak berkedip. Lalu sejenak kemudian ia tertawa. Geli—membuat Sasuke jengah. "Kau bilang begitu, tapi kau ingin bertemu denganku," katanya di sela tawanya, "kau bukan pembohong yang baik, Sasuke. Tapi memang seharusnya begitu—sesuatu yang tidak boleh kadang malah lebih membuat penasaran. Karena itu lebih banyak manusia yang berbuat dosa dibanding orang suci."

"Dan kau mau bilang aku sudah begitu banyak berbuat dosa—sampai-sampai di dalam dosa itu aku membuat dosa-dosa yang lainnya lagi?" tatapan Sasuke berubah sinis, matanya sekilas melirik hujan yang perlahan mulai turun. "Aku memang sudah sangat banyak melakukan kesalahan."

"Seharusnya sih begitu," Ino menyeruput café latte-nya tanpa wajah merasa bersalah, "malah kalau ini opera sabun betulan, harusnya aku sekarang sedang menggebrak-gebrak meja sambil menyiramkan minuman ke atas kepalamu karena telah berbuat buruk pada sahabatku, tahu?" ucap Ino dengan nada sarkasme tinggi. Namun setelah itu Ino kembali menghela napas panjang. "Tapi memang bukan salah siapa-siapa, sih."

"...Kalau begitu, Naruto... hampir setiap hari datang ke sana?" tanya Sasuke, tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik.

"Oh, tentu," jawab Ino cepat, "setiap malam. Tapi tidak setiap hari menginap, kadang-kadang saja..." dia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Naruto, ya? Bagaimana dengan urusan pekerjaan?"

"Aku mewakilkannya pada orang lain."

"Karena kau menduga akan terjadi yang seperti ini, seperti yang kau katakan tadi?"

Sasuke diam. Namun perlahan menganggukkan kepala. "Dia bilang kalau Naruto mengatakan sesuatu padanya—dan setelah itu, aku berkata kalau semuanya terserah dia."

Sedikit ekspresi kekagetan muncul di wajah Ino. "Apa? Jadi, kemarin itu _itu _yang kalian bicarakan? Ya ampun, Sakura," dia mendesah, jemarinya kembali mencari-cari rokok yang disimpan di kantong bajunya. "Lucu. Setelah dia mendeklarasikan dia ingin pergi darimu, lalu dia menangis semalaman? Bukan cara yang bagus untuk menjaga kesehatan!" keluhnya.

Sepi.

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, heh?" pertanyaan Ino memburu.

Jeda lagi. Sepertinya, di perbincangan kali ini, begitu sulit untuk mengungkapkan pikiran. Kalau Sasuke mau jujur, sebenarnya, masih ada—banyak—yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Ino, atau dia katakan. Menyimpan semuanya sendirian tidak enak. Hampir dua bulan ini dia terkesan menyingkir dari kehidupannya. Memutuskan mengambil alih semua tugas kantor yang berhubungan dengan pengerjaan lapangan, pergi minum di tempat lain—lebih sering membeli dan diminum sendirian di apartemennya. Bukan cara pria, memang, kalau terus menghindar seperti ini. Namun tetap saja sulit dikatakan.

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke merasa kepalanya sakit lagi. Lebih sakit daripada _hangover _tadi pagi—namun dia tahu itu hanya ilusinya saja. "Tapi—bisa dibilang, lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya," gumamnya pelan.

Ya, lebih buruk.

Padahal dia bermaksud untuk menghilang saja. Biarkan saja; begitu pikirnya saat itu, sambil berusaha mengubah kehidupan, tenggelam di dalam rimba pekerjaan, namun itu sama sekali tak ada hasilnya. Tubuhnya ada di tempat lain, namun pikirannya memaksa untuk bertanya: sedang apa dia? Apa yang dia pikirkan setelah itu? Apa yang dia putuskan setelah itu?

Di saat dia kehilangan, namun kehilangan untuk memiliki malah semakin kuat.

"Kau akan kaget saat tahu kau begitu ingin memilikinya saat dia sudah pergi. Iya kan?"

"Hn."

Ino tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kalian belum berusaha sampai akhir," celetuk Ino, "kalian belum cba tes DNA kan?" raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah. Ino nyengir lagi. "Iya, iya. Maaf, aku mengerti," katanya cepat-cepat.

"Huh. Kalaupun memang iya, kemungkinannya juga kecil." Sasuke mengambil rokok dari sakunya, menyulutnya—dan langsung menghisapnya dalam-dalam, seakan ingin membuang pikirannya sekaligus. "Bukannya kau juga sudah tahu semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, kan?"

"Memang. Makanya, aku cuma bercanda! Huh, sepertinya kau sudah di batas level stres!" Ino menyembur kesal. "Naruto juga berniat serius. Kau tahu 'kan dia putus dengan pacar-pacarnya? Malah dari kabar, dia tidak pernah lagi berhubungan aneh-aneh dengan perempuan—pengecualian untuk Sakura, tentu saja..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, mencoba menangkap ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang. "Ino." Dia menghentikan celotehan wanita itu. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ino menatap Sasuke. Lama. "Dia—"

-

Hening.

-

"...Akan menikah."

-

-

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat.

Lambat sekali.

-

**...**

**-**

_Melarung sunyi._

_Aku ada tapi tidak ada_

_...kenapa?_

"Sekarang, aku yang tanya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pria itu duduk di sampingnya, kelihatannya tidak terganggu dengan cuaca biarpun dia telanjang dada. "Karena kau pernah bilang aku orang yang jujur, sampai kebohongan sekalipun—mengapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Naruto tak segera menjawab. Tangannya mengambil gelas yang terisi _Chardonnay _setengahnya. Ada nada jenaka yang muncul dari suara pria berambut pirang itu. "Apa? Kau menanyakan hal yang lucu."

Sakura merengut. "Jangan memutarbalikkan pertanyaan orang," gerutunya.

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil. Membuat Sakura berpikir kalau pria itu adalah pria paling berbahagia saat ini—karena sedari tadi dia terus tertawa. Atau mungkin karena dia menganggapnya lucu sekaligus aneh? "Justru karena kamu jujur mengatakan kebohonganmu." Naruto berbisik di bahunya.

"Yaaah," Sakura mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih. Apartemen itu tampak kosong. Cahaya remang-remang muncul dari lampu yang berpendar di nakas sisi tempat tidur itu. Di luar, rintik hujan yang turun menderak-derakkan kaca jendela. "Aku bilang aku bisa mencintaimu karena aku dibayar. Karena aku tak punya apapun lagi untuk diberikan padamu. Karena aku menggunakanmu sebagai tempat pelarianku. Begitu?"

"Tepat."

Senyum sinis muncul dari bibir Sakura. "Karena kau juga sama, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya tangkas sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. "Aku bersyukur bisa menemukan orang yang sama... karena itu mungkin aku juga melakukannya sebagai hal pelarian."

"Kalau begitu, sejak awal sudah seharusnya kau memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik," komentar Sakura, "tapi untunglah kau bukan tipe orang yang hobi mempermainkan perempuan, menggunakannya sampai habis, tapi ujung-ujungnya ingin hidup dengan perempuan baik-baik—itu namanya licik."

"Kau membenci lelaki seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau bukan perempuan baik-baik."

"Makanya aku memilih laki-laki yang juga tidak baik."

"Makanya kau mau menikah denganku?"

Gelak tawa.

"Memangnya aku sudah menerima?" sambar Sakura langsung. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Lagipula, mengapa si Tuan-besar-pengagum-perempuan sepertimu bisa mengajak menikah perempuan? Apa karena kau bisa menemukan perempuan yang mau menerima keadaan kalau kau siap selingkuh di mana saja, kapan saja?"

"Apa? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau cemburu?" Naruto menggoda, membuat Sakura kembali buang muka. "Sebagian besar jawabanmu benar, tapi sebetulnya ada tambahan juga, lho."

"Huh... bohong lagi."

"Betul, kok," kata Naruto di sela tawanya, "aku ini 'kan termasuk golongan yang menyesal belakangan. Seperti katamu, aku gemar bermain-main. Tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hati orang, sehingga aku berhenti."

"Lalu menjadikan aku sebagai jatah 'pensiun'mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti kau yang menjadikanku tempat pelarianmu."

Mata mereka bertatapan. Senyuman hangat yang kembali mewarnai wajah simpatik pria bermata biru itu. Kadang mata itu bagai memancarkan refleksi telaga di balik semua omongannya yang kebanyakan hanya lelucon ringan. Membuat Sakura kadang menerawang, betapa dia telah menipu pria itu. Mungkin bukan tipuan, karena dia memilih untuk diam—diam tentang kehidupannya yang lalu, namun Sakura merasa mungkin saja Naruto akan merasa tertipu saat dia sudah tahu semuanya.

Mata biru itu tersenyum lagi.

"Sakura—" suara itu tertahan sekejap. Dia bangun dari posisinya yang semula berbaring, duduk di sisi gadisnya; sementara mata hijau wanita itu mengejap antara penasaran dan curiga.

"Aku serius. Kita menikah saja, yuk?"

_Karena kita manusia yang sama... kita berdua hidup dalam kepalsuan. Saling menutupi namun juga mencoba membuka. Berkata __bahwa tak membutuhkan siapapun, namun dalam hati merindukan orang lain. Hidup dalam sesuatu yang dianggap kotor—namun entah mengapa tak bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Karena kita ingin lari. Ingin lari dari sesuatu yang entah mengapa terus-menerus mengejar, merasuk dalam pikiran, menghantui..._

"Aku pulang," bisik wanita itu.

Naruto diam, tak berkata apa-apa sementara Sakura bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia keluar dengan penampilan yang rapi. Rambutnya yang panjang disisirnya, dan disatukan dalam satu ikatan. Ia membereskan bawaannya, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas mungilnya, lalu mengambil sepatunya yang tadi tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hmmm?" Sakura menoleh dari kegiatannya berkutat dengan _pumps _merah berhak sepuluh senti itu, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak memberitahuku siapa pria yang sudah mengambil semua jatah untukku?"

-

-

Sakura tersenyum, satu ciuman di bibirnya mengakhiri dialog mereka hari itu.

"Mungkin nanti."

-

**...**

**-**

* * *

**F O R T S E T Z U N G F O L G T**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Approx. Words: 3.325 kata_

_**Chardonnay**_ _Nama jenis anggur yang dipakai dalam wine maupun champagne._ _**Hangover**_ _sakit kepala yang muncul setelah mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol._

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**SAYA MASIH HIDUP SAYA MASIH HIDUP SAYA MASIH HIDUP SAYA MASIH HIDUP (meskipun jarang ngereview cerita orang)**

Banyak halangan saya untuk menghentikan kegiatan saya menulis fanfic dan mereview fanfic teman-teman semua. Mulai dari UAS, study tour, urusan keluarga, sampai mengurus blog **dearblackpapillon . blogspot .com **dan **writerthings . blogspot . com**. Heheheh, selain sindrom block tentunya. Alhamdulillah kemarin saya ranking empat _–pamer lu!- _jadi keputusan saya untuk HIATUS sementara ga jelek-jelek amat. Dann... soal blog... SasuSaku fansite saya **the-winterblossom . blogspot . com** berjalan lancar, malahan sekarang nyobain bikin yang rada serius di wordpress, di **nengmega . wordpress . com **(promosi pol, amit-amit).

Tema kali ini: _Greed_ alias ketamakan. Apa bedanya dengan _Glutton _yang kemarin? Glutton itu kerakusan. Terhadap makanan, biasanya. Makin nggombal? Setujuuu… karena saya sempat mabuk janda eh cinta. Huahahaa. Bohong kok. Tepatnya saya kebingungan bagaimana caranya agar fic ini tetep tu-de-poin. Tapi nyatanya malah makin linglung begini. Intinya, saya akhirnya memilih beragam cara demi meneruskan fic ini. Salah satunya, mengubah gaya. Kalau biasanya saya menulis dengan deskripsi luar biasa banyak, kali ini saya banyak menyelipkan dialog saja. tapi saya juga membuat dialog-dialog itu bukan tanpa arti. Saya ingin bercerita juga lewat dialog, sehingga maknanya juga tidak ditangkap secara 'deskriptif'. Suka atau enggak, pasti banyak pertanyaan yang tersodor di benak kalian begitu selesai baca ini, hihihi.

Bagian pembuka merupakan masa lalu. Karena saya ngga jago-jago amat ngerangkai kata agar lebih mudah dimengerti, silakan anda lihat kembali preview. Di situ ada potongan-potongan dari keseluruhan cerita ini, tapi juga tidak semuanya muncul di SPIDERWEB. Preview sendiri melompat-lompat antara timeline masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa datang... _–tambah bingung-_

Saya ngga akan komentar banyak tentang isi cerita, silakan tebak-tebak sendiri… waktunya review reply…

_-kabur dari timpukan pembaca yang kelamaan nunggu-_

Halah, lha wong yang nungguin aja ngga ada…

**Dilia Shiraishi **Adikku sayang... kaw masih setia duduk manis di sana kaaannn? Lama tak bersua yah... ehehe, memang begitulah—soalnya ini 'kan angst. Kali pertama nih saya mencoba multichapter angst begini, hahaha. Jadinya, pikiran saya yang dangkal inih memutuskan untuk membuat cerita yang dikit-dikit aja 'buka-bukaan'nya. Semua hal akan dibongkar habis-habisan di dua chapter mendatang. Yang nggak tahu datangnya kapan... akhirnya saya nggak bisa menyelesaikan challenge ini tepat waktu...-_nangis-_

**Kakkoii-chan **Iya, garagara akte... hahaha sinetron abis ya? Udah laah, Hinata jangan ama Naruto makanya... sama Neji aja... _–ditendang- _nggak mudeng? Tenang, itu bukan karena kamu bodoh. Semua orang pintar! Cuma saya aja yang nggak bisa ngerangkai kata-kata agar lebih bermakna _–ceilah-_

**The Law of Gege **Iya, kenyataan mulai terungkap... tapi sedikit-sedikit saja yaaa **:D **Alur lambat? Ember. Abis ini pasti kau ngomel-ngomel padaku lantaran 'battle'nya ga muncul-muncul... _–dibazooka-_ Memang tema awalnya forbidden love bukan, kang gege? Hehehe... Hinata bukannya mengundurkan diri... tapi Naruto yang mutusin dia. Makanya, Om Gege, sekarang saatnya! Mumpung! _–kamsutnya?- _Cerita mas Apollo dan neng Artemis memang Cuma bumbu penyedap dalam hidangan, selain nambah-nambahin kata. Hehehe **:DD **Dan mengapa judulnya SPIDERWEB?? Akan saya jelaskan di akhir cerita nanti... ya, ini saya update, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! Dan saya seneng banget dapet review panjang dari kang Gege. Heheheeheee **XDD**

**Kristi Tamagochi **Saya? Oh, saya nggak suka Twilight. Robert Pattinson sih suka, tapi ceritanya engga, baik film maupun novelnya... entah kenapa ceritanya kurang sreg di hati _–no offense yah- _Hehe, ember, lama-lama jadi SasuIno sama NaruSaku begini? Tenang, saya menjaga temponya supaya nggak berlebihan, kok. Karena ini rate M pasti yang mengindikasikan ke arah lemon tentunya ada, tapi tidak akan eksplisit, saya nggak suka sih, hehe **:DD **_–ditimpukin yang ngarep lime-_

**Nara Kamizuki **Saya kelas tiga es em a, seperti yang sudah disebutkan di pesbuk... hehehe, ada YM, tapi jarang dipake. Saya males chatting soalnya, lebih suka blogging _–sotoy- _thx for review yah! **:)**

**Aria-themosquitorepellent **Hik hik, iya... wrathnya yang kemaren kurang kerasa. Syuliiiiit nian bikin nyang begituh soalnya... jadinya saya malah kayak yang melenceng keluar dari challenge yang diberikan tante farf, huuuks **:( **Ah, tapi syukurlah kalau naik-turunnya emosi bisa terasa, soalnya saya ngerasa akhir-akhir ini saya tambah payah aja dalam menyusun kata-kata. Huhuhu...

**Solaritica Chika **Huapah?? Menentang arus?? Oh tidaaaakkk... saya bisa diamuk massaaaa... _–kabur- _Emang, Naruto itu ganteng, pas bangget dijadiin player. Sebenernya sih inspiratornya bukan cerita Apollo sama Artemis entuh, tapi malahan dari Oedipus Rex-nya. Saya baru nemu kisah mereka setelah kutik-kutik Ensiklopedi di sekolah, hehe. Kip review yah! /dijitak

**Karupin . 69 **Ah... kau merasakannya ya? Memang, ceritanya jadi tambah dikit deskripsinya... tapi seperti yang saya bilang, saya memang ingin membangun tense, alur naik-turun, dan 'bercerita' lewat dialog. Kalau deskripsi, ketahuan sih **XD **Halah halah jangan nitip salam aja dong ke gebetan mah, masuk lima sana! _–kaboooorrrr ke pasteur-_

**gHee **Betul, inilah opera sabun paling ngaco sepanjang masa. Secarahh gitu loh sayah ini maniak sinetron dubbing Indosiar dan tayangan malam RCTI _–digeplak-_ Tapi saya emang paling suka nih, profesi Sakura. Soal Hinata... kenapa dia mau sama player kayak Naruto? Bow, kayak yang ngga tau aja, pesona casanova sungguh menggila. Tatapannya saja penuh pesona, hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, teteh incest juga kannn? Asyiiiikkk.... _–ditabok-_

**Philip Wiliam-Wammy **HAPAH?? RAPIH?? LIHATLAH ITU!! _–nunjuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya- _salah ketik melulu, typo, ada bagian kehapus, alur maju-mundur, telat apdet... aduhh benar-benar bukan author yang baik, jangan ditiru!! **DX**

**Muggle **Hiyah, makasih... inih baru diapdet lagi setelah sekian lama, maafkan dakuuuu **T_T**

**P . Ravenclaw **Maafkan aku tak dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk mengapdet cepat-cepat, hikks... tapi inih akhirnya saya apdet.. heee, baca mitologi Apollo-Artemis bikin kamu ngerasa 'gimana gitu'? Gimana gimana gitu, nih? _–nggak jelas-_

**Panik-kok-di-disko **Memang kalau saya menulis fic ini harus nge EMO, euy. Makanya jadi terasa suram gini, malah sekarang kayaknya tambah suram aja... (selain suram karena jarang diapdet). Eum, kenapa nggak ada di new chapter fandom Naruto? Memang, opsi itu tidak tersedia untuk rate M... jadi, kenapa nggak nge-subscribe fic ini aja, biar nanti masuk ke inbox e-mail kamu? _–kabuuurrrr...-_

**Miyu201 **Huaaaa Miyu-chan hiks hiks kangeeeeeeen!!! _–teriak dari ujung dunia- _Emang, ortunya Sakura itu misteri. Atas dasar itu juga saya bikin cerita ini. Secara nggak jelas ibunya Sakura itu sapa, jadi bebas kan? _-dikemplang-_ Sembah sujud saya anda bersedia membaca cerita ini, sebagai permintaan maaf, liat ada NaruSakunya tuh... wakakakakaak **XD**

**Cattleya . Queen **Iya nih neng, kamu ke mana aja? _–saya yang kemana aja!- _Aduh... saya sampai bingung mesti jawab apa sama review kamu, saking panjangnya review kamu... apa? alesan? Bukan, saya jadi malu sendiri bacanya... kebanyakan pujiannya sih _–ditendang-_ Mitologinya saya nyari di ensiklopedi sekolah, dan juga browsing internet, sayang... hehehe. Mengenai konflik, memang BANYAK sekali konflik terselubung di sini. Saya curiga ada yang nggak selesai nantinya... haduh, jangan sampai deh! Tapi, makasih yaaa, kamu udah mau ngereview cerita saya yang makin abal ini, meskipun sudah lama sekali.. bagaimana dengan bagian yang di preview? Memang, yang di preview itu ada yang muncul ada yang tidak. Soalnya, alurnya loncat-loncat—maju mundur. Jadi, yang di preview itu juga nggak urutan... bisa masa depan, bisa masa lalu. _–hoalah, alesan!-_

**TheIceBlossom **Terima kasih banyak, reviewmu sungguh membuat saya pengen lanjutin JEJAK... saat ini, JEJAK baru akan bersiap bangun lagi. Ditunggu saja, ya... sedih? Sedih baca chapter ini? Halahh, saya yang bikinnya aja sedih pas bikin cerita ini, secara SasuSakunya nggak ada, Cuma jadul-nya aja... hikkkkssss... tapi, jadi penulis itu harus TEGA, bung! **:D **_–menyemangati diri-_

**Lil-Ecchan **Gyaaaa ada Ecchaaaan!!! _–peyuk-peyuk, dilempar Ecchan- _Haduh, terima kasih kamu menyempatkan diri membaca ini. Iya, tuh liat, ngga ada lemonnya kan? Ini aman dibaca oleh anak-anak lho... _–digampar- _Padahal Ecchan suka NaruHina tapi malah disodorin Naruto yang jahaaaat sama Hinata yaaa? Hehehe, ngga apah-apah! Yang penting reviewnya _–apaaa coba?-_ Eh, roleplay jadi Artemis? Gimanagimana?terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya yah, cintaaa... hihihi **:)**

Nah, itu dia kolom review reply yang saya rindukan... saya seneng banget bacain dan balesin review dari kalian semua. Rasanya bikin saya semangat... kemarin-kemarin saya memang kehilangan semangat nulis-dan-baca fanfic sama sekali. Kali ini, saya mencoba muncul dengan semangat baru... jangan ragu untuk memberikan koreksi, kritik, dan saran dalam **review!**

**Benarkah saya aktif lagi? **mana tahu... cek profil saya aja, siapa tau ada apdetan lagi **XD **chapter depan akan (cukup) panjaaaaaaaaaang... bersiaplah, sebentar lagi ceritanya selesai!

Nb. Fic Collab saya dan Azumi Uchiha juga ada lhooo.. gimana kalo lirik-lirik sebentar penname **Verde Maripossa**? _–kabur sebelum dikeroyok massa-_

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**©Blackpapillon**


	7. Ardent

_**AN **__Inilah Lust yang sudah anda tunggu-tunggu... –dilempar ke hongkong-Totally OOC+gombal madness. Sudah saatnya sih. Mohon maaf bila anda kurang nyaman dengan deskripsi yang saya gunakan—tapi ngga lemon banget kok. Cuma kalo dibayangin, ya itu mah resiko. –ditimpuk- yah, perhatikanlah tiap paragraf... dan reviewlah dengan sepenuh hati. –dilempar lagi-_

* * *

Kau adalah salju.

Aku adalah bunga—yang terlambat kembang sehingga keburu layu.

Tapi, katamu: bunga layu yang mengering di musim panas pun bisa terlihat indah.

Dan aku bahagia.

Tapi, mungkinkah itu juga yang menyebabkan kita jadi seperti ini?

-

-

Karena kau adalah salju dan bukannya mentari.

-

* * *

**SPIDERWEB**

_Ardent_

* * *

-

_Aku ingin kamu_

_Aku ingin katamu_

—_biarpun itu sembilu_

-

"Ino. Jelaskan. Dari awal." Nada-nada yang keluar dari pria itu satu-satu, namun makin lama makin keras, mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kali ini bukan ketukan kaki lagi yang mengganggu. Raut wajah Sasuke memucat perlahan-lahan—_sandwich_-nya tergeletak terlupakan.

Ino nyaris melompat mundur kalau saja dia tidak sedang duduk di kursi. Cukup berhati-hati ia menjawab pertanyaan yang terkesan sebagai perintah itu. "Seharusnya kau tahu lebih dulu karena kau kakaknya, sih. Tapi... Oke," sahutnya langsung melihat ekspresi Sasuke, "Oke. Tapi aku tak mau kau meledak di sini, oke? Dengarkan pelan-pelan."

"Jelaskan saja." Sasuke menyahut cepat, membuat Ino sedikit panik: keadaan jiwa temannya ini sepertinya malah makin kacau setelah bicara dengannya. Sial, seharusnya dia tadi tidak bilang begitu.

"Sudah lumayan lama juga. Kadang Sakura tidak pulang dan tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari." Ino berkata dengan suara pelan, sambil mengawasi ekspresi Sasuke. "Aku bilang Naruto serius, kan? Dia bilang dia sudah capek... usianya juga sudah cukup. Lagipula apalagi yang dia butuhkan? Mungkin dia merasa sudah menemukan orang yang cocok. Makanya dia melepaskan semua pacar-pacarnya itu, hanya untuk mengejar Sakura—meskipun Sakura tidak menanggapinya secara langsung. Tapi Naruto—dia juga sepertinya tahu apa yang sekarang dirasakan Sakura... dan karena itu juga mungkin dia melamarnya." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tahu?" sambar Sasuke lagi.

Ino diam. Ambil napas. Dihirupnya teh _chamomile _yang baru datang di atas meja. "Sasuke, mereka cocok," kata Ino seraya meminum tehnya dengan perasaan yang sudah agak lebih tenang. "Sakura menjadikan Naruto sebagai tempat untuk lari—dan Naruto tahu itu. Begitu pula Sakura, dia sudah tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto—" dia cepat menambahkan sebelum Sasuke meledak di depan mata, "setidaknya itu yang aku tangkap dari hubungan mereka."

Sunyi lagi.

"Kau sudah siap menerima kalau misalnya terjadi hal seperti ini, kan, Sasuke?" Ino berkata pelan, karena rekannya itu tak berkomentar apa-apa. "Kalau kau sekarang pergi, untuk apa kau kemarin susah payah melepasnya dari hidupmu? Sampai menghilang segala. Rugi besar. Tidak ada gunanya."

Sasuke mendelik.

Ino menyesap tehnya kalem, sementara Sasuke tampak makin bingung. "Tapi kalau mau, silakan kejar saja. Meskipun itu artinya menjilat ludah sendiri. Dan ah—mungkin saja ia masih ada di tempat Naruto." Ino berujar tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Sasuke diam. Tatapannya mengarah ke arah Ino—tapi toh pikirannya melambung entah ke mana. Namun senyuman di wajah Ino membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Sekali lagi, wanita itu berkata lugas, "Sebagai orang lain aku mungkin akan bilang, kau ini orang yang tidak konsisten—" Ino menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke seraya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang barusan tertunda, "tapi sebagai teman, aku akan bilang aku mendukungmu. Kau harus pergi. Kalau perlu bawa kabur saja. sekalian," komentarnya—membuat alis Sasuke terangkat.

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan. "Aku tak mengira kau akan bicara seperti itu."

"Huh, kau pasti mau bilang 'terima kasih', kan? Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu," komentar Ino meledek, tertawa melihat ekspresi 'yang benar saja' dari wajah tampan di hadapannya. Ino tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai mana kalian bisa bertahan—meskipun ini berarti harus bermain-main dengan Tuhan. Eh, tapi, jangan lupa, kau bilang tadi kau yang traktir!" tambahnya dengan ekspresi jenaka.

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, merogoh dompet dan memberikan selembar uang ke genggaman tangan Ino. "Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Terima ka—" belum selesai Ino mengatakan hal itu, punggung itu sudah semakin jauh, menembus hujan yang makin deras. Ino cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Wanita itu lalu melirik _bill _yang baru saja diberikan waiter padanya, mungkin takut dia kabur juga. Total tagihan yang tertulis di sana: Dua ribu empat ratus delapan puluh yen.

Ino masih tenang-tenang saja hingga dia sadar berapa nominal uang di tangannya.

"Hei, Sasukeee! Kau yakin? Ini SEPULUH RIBU YEN!!"

Ck ck ck. Tuan muda sudah tidak sabar rupanya.

-

**...**

-

_Today I'm up, tomorrow I'm down, it's hard to say_

_What I'll do when you're not around_

_Right I'm happy but how can that last_

_And hour comes and goes and then I'm feeling cashed_

_((Incest – Distorted Penguins))_

Yang pertama ditemukannya adalah pintu.

Pintu kayu bergagang besi itu tak memunculkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sasuke melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada juga jejak pegawai yang lain. Memang wajar karena waktu kehidupan Scarlet adalah malam hari. Pun pintu yang ada dihadapannya sekarang terkunci. Ada plat logam mungil tersemat di bagian atas pintunya; memperlihatkan tulisan _Haruno Sakura._

Tangannya yang basah menelusuri plat logam itu. Pikirannya melayang. Dulu, tak hanya nama itu saja yang tertulis. Ada plat logam yang lebih besar di sana; dan ada _dua _nama, tidak satu. Namanya di urutan pertama, lalu dia di urutan kedua. Namun tetap dengan nama keluarga sendiri-sendiri.

Satu tahun mereka lewatkan bersama di kamar sempit itu. Berbagi kamar mandi, lemari, tempat tidur. Di ruangan yang lain ada beberapa penghuni; empat orang karyawan Ino. Juga Ino. Sasuke sampai heran dia yang asalnya bukan penghuni di sana, tiba-tiba jadi ikut menumpang tinggal. Sempat terselip rasa tidak enak, namun karena dia membayar sewa, jadi dia teruskan saja—meskipun memang akhirnya dia menyewa apartemen sendiri.

Lagipula hidup di sana tidak seburuk yang terlihat. Kamar-kamar mereka sebelah-menyebelah. Ruangan itu saling terhubung oleh ruangan besar di tengahnya. Ruangan untuk berkumpul dan bersantai kalau penat di kamar sendiri. Sasuke melirik televisi yang ada di sana. Masih sama seperti dulu; teve karatan ukuran tiga puluh tujuh inci yang selalu jadi rebutan. Ino sepertinya tak berniat membuang televisi itu.

Seperti rumah susun kecil, pikir Sasuke—mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dapur yang dipakai bersama terletak di bawah, di bagian belakang pub. Untunglah kamar mandi ada di masing-masing kamar. Kalau tidak, bisa berebut. Tapi, tetap saja selalu ada keluhan khas penghuni yang berdempetan.

Kalau ada yang ribut, mereka ramai-ramai protes ke kamar yang bersangkutan. Sebetulnya bukan ingin menegur—karena sambil membawa bir, ujung-ujungnya jadi acara minum. Begitu juga kalau ada yang membawa pacarnya ke kamar—pasti seisi rumah langsung ribut. Bukan ingin melarang, tapi ingin ikut menguping (dan sibuk mengulas plus membanding-bandingkan—kalau si penghuni pernah membawa pacar lain sebelum itu—di keesokan harinya).

Setahun tinggal di sana, dan menyimpan sedikit uang—mereka mendapatkan apartemen lain di dekat sana. Kamar itu sempat ditinggalkan kosong selama dua tahun. Meskipun mereka berdua sudah menempati tempat lain, namun mereka masih sering melakukan berbagai hal dengan Ino dan karyawan-karyawannya. Termasuk acara berebut televisi.

Lalu...

-

-

"_Eh—benarkah? Kunci ini buatku? Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Ini apartemen Star Hill, tahu! Apa tidak terlalu mewah untuk kita?"_

"_Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Kau tahu 'kan, kita bertahun-tahun tinggal di tempat sempit—jangan-jangan kita jadi sulit beradaptasi?"_

_Hening._

"_Aaaaah, Sasukeeeee—jangan tertawaaa! Kau 'kan tahu aku ini orang miskin!"_

"_Aku tidak tertawa."_

"_Bohong!"_

_-_

_-_

Kepalanya pening karena hujan. Tubuhnya kuyup, rambutnya rebah dan kemejanya basah. Dia terduduk di sana. Pukul enam sore. Ia bersandar ke pintu, mata hitamnya perlahan tak tahan lagi dan mulai terpejam.

-

-

Kamar itu kembali mendapatkan pemiliknya lagi seperti dulu, namun pemiliknya telah berkurang satu.

-

**...**

-

Sore menjelang malam. Seharusnya senja adalah saat-saat di mana lukisan maha indah terbentang luas di langit. Namun hari ini awan mendung begitu betah menggayuti langit sehingga langit sore ini dihiasi ornamen titik-titik air yang jatuh seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari. Matahari pun tak terlalu berperan hari ini. Hujan turun main deras, menimpa kaca-kaca jendela; menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian khas yang membuat orang rindu akan musim semi.

Hari ini, tak ada lagi salju yang romantis. Tak ada salju yang membuat pikiran melayang jauh ke romantika masa lalu. Yang ada hanyalah hujan dan anginnya yang kencang. Bukan cuaca bagus yang membuat orang-orang senang. Sakura menghela napas. Kakinya berlari-lari kecil sembari menggenggam payung menuju ke arah Scarlet.

Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Andou—_sommelier _Scarlet. "Ya, aku kerja hari ini, tenang saja," ujarnya sambil lalu.

"Sakura-san, memangnya kau tidak capek?" teriak Andou di sela-sela kegiatannya membersihkan gelas, setengah menggoda.

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Hah, memangnya kenapa?"

Lelaki usia dua puluhan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Bekerja lebih dari empat ronde setiap hari katanya bisa bikin kesuburan turun, lho—" dia menghindar dari lemparan gulungan tisu sambil tertawa. "Bercanda, bercanda!"

"Huh, dasar!" gerutu Sakura, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Oh iya, Andou-san—ada tamu untukku?"

"Tamu?" Andou berhenti mengelap gelas-gelas, lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, berpikir sejenak. "Ah. Tidak ada. Tidak ada tamu untukmu."

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai nanti malam, Andou-san." Sakura melambai sambil menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas—tempat di mana kamarnya berada. Andou kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya, mengelap gelas-gelas. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendadak berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya, teringat sesuatu.

_Ah, orang yang datang sih ada... tapi memangnya Sasuke itu tamu, ya?_

Andou kembali bersiul, mengerjakan tugasnya.

Anak tangga ditapaki perlahan-lahan. Satu demi satu dilangkahinya dengan langkah malas dan ogah-ogahan. Sakura merapatkan mantelnya yang basah. Dia jadi ingin cepat-cepat naik dan masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan penghangat. Tapi rasanya dingin sekali, pikir Sakura, padahal musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir. Meskipun dia ingin cepat sampai ke kamarnya, nyatanya rasa malas membuatnya (masih saja) menaiki anak tangga dengan lambat.

Satu, dua, tiga. Ah. Akhirnya sampai juga. Hak sepatunya yang runcing menimbulkan bunyi ketukan khas di lantai. Di lantai dua, ia melepas sepatunya lalu berganti dengan sandal rumah. Ia menatap ruangan tengah yang kosong. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke jajaran kamar. Tak ada siapapun. Ah, sepi sekali, pikir Sakura.

Lama ia berdiri sendirian di sana. Ucapan Naruto tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Seakan-akan setiap saat sebuah radio kaset siap memutar ulang suara itu berkali-kali.

-

"_Sakura—aku serius. Kita menikah saja, yuk?"_

-

Sekilas terdengar seperti candaan. Untuk yang sudah mengenal Naruto—apalagi dengan kebiasaannya yang gonta-ganti perempuan—pasti langsung menganggap omongan Naruto itu cuma omong kosong. Atau lebih parah lagi, Naruto mengatakan hal itu atas dasar tantangan atau taruhan dari seseorang. Habis, mana mungkin?

Tapi Sakura tahu, pria itu serius. Tanpa mengatakan hal itu pun, Sakura tahu.

Dan bukannya ia ingin menolak. Seharusnya tadi langsung ia terima saja. dan tiga bulan kemudian pun undangan pernikahan siap tersebar. Mungkin dia akan hidup seperti seorang puteri. Mungkin dia akan diperlakukan bagai ratu. Memiliki kehidupan yang layak dan makmur mungkin bukan impian. Di kepalanya bahkan sempat terbayang khayalan menikah dengan resepsi luar biasa megah. Tipikal Naruto.

Tapi... tidak. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja ia tergiur dengan materi. Tapi tidak hanya itu. masih banyak yang ia pikirkan. Dan yang paling menyita pikirannya adalah lambat laun Naruto akan tahu semuanya. Sakura tak menyukai ini. Betapapun ia menjadikan Naruto sebagai tempat pelariannya... namun kehadiran orang itu juga membawa warna lain dalam kehidupannya.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Yah, terutama tawanya—yang akhirnya berhasil dia mampu tersenyum lagi.

Dia mengambil kunci dari tas, namun kaget saat tahu pintu kamarnya tak terkunci. Jantung Sakura mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Ia membuka kenop pintu perlahan-lahan—dan melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Terlihat ia duduk sofa dekat jendela, pakaiannya basah; kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata terpejam. Dia tertidur.

Mengapa terkejut? Karena sudah cukup lama dia tak melihatnya.

Dan ia merasa kehilangan.

-

**...**

-

Sakura tak serta-merta membangunkan. Ia membuka mantelnya, lalu berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih nyaman—pakaiannya tadi terlalu repot untuk dipakai di dalam rumah. Dan tidak nyaman.

"...Sasuke?"

Gemetar Sakura mendekati sosok itu. Perlahan ia membangunkan pria itu. Tubuhnya masih diam. "Sasuke, bangun. Kau bisa sakit kalau pakai baju basah seperti itu."

Pemilik mata hitam itu perlahan tersadar. Samar-samar penglihatannya—namun suara wanita itu... dia mengenalnya. Matanya terbuka. "Ah—maaf aku masuk tanpa izin." Sasuke beringsut dari sofa, menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tadi aku sempat menunggu di depan pintu, tapi karena dingin aku masuk saja."

"Tidak apa." Sakura tersenyum lemah, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari. "Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan bajumu di sini... ah, ini dia—" Sakura mengambil sehelai kaus dan celana panjang dari bagian bawah lemarinya, "ganti dulu pakaianmu. Aku akan ambilkan minum untukmu."

Sasuke tidak menolak. Sakura berlalu ke dapur, untuk membuatkan teh. Sebenarnya juga bukan hanya untuk membuatkan teh—tapi menenangkan diri. Jantungnya diam-diam berdegup lebih kencang dari apa yang dia kira. Sepertinya dia sudah datang sejak tadi. Sakura berpikir, sejak kapan dia di sini? Dan mengapa? Pikirannya melayang sementara tangannya menyiapkan teh. Sempat hampir salah memilih antara gula dengan garam.

Tiba-tiba saja segala macam hal yang ruwet berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sakura. Bukannya ia juga tidak sadar kalau pria yang sekarang tertidur di hadapannya ini telah menghilang dari penglihatannya selama dua bulan. Sebenarnya mungkin saja Sakura bertanya pada Naruto ihwal orang itu, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa membuka mulut. Lalu sekarang... tiba-tiba dia muncul di sini. Dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan pulas di sofanya. Tak usah mempertanyakan cara pria itu masuk—karena mereka masing-masing punya kunci.

Tapi yang mengejutkan, sekaligus membuat Sakura serasa bernostalgia... adalah saat ia tahu pria itu masih menyimpan kuncinya.

Pintu kamar itu berderit terbuka. Sasuke sekarang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Matanya melirik dua buah gelas yang dibawa Sakura. "Ini," Sakura menyerahkan gelas yang berisi teh itu, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di hadapannya. "Masih hujan di luar. Dan kau pasti kedinginan 'kan, tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu? memangnya tidurmu nyenyak?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Mengapa kau tidak mencari sendiri bajumu di lemari? Bukan satu-dua kali kau menginap di sini."

"Kalau pakaian basah begitu saja, aku masih bisa tidur." Sasuke bergumam, namun sehabis itu terbatuk. Bersin. Sakura tertawa lagi mendengarnya—dan langsung menerima tatapan tajam Sasuke. Tawa lagi. Ah, rasanya seperti dulu saja. tertawa dengan bebas, kadang bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, namun menyenangkan.

Mereka berdua meminum teh mereka dalam diam. Angin mengusik jendela. Pintu kamar tertutup—sehingga suasana otomatis sunyi.

"—Apa kabar?"

Suara Sakura tertahan di tenggorokan. "B-baik." Wanita itu memalingkan wajah, menghindari kontak mata—dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu. "Sepertinya... sepertinya kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. "Memang."

Sakura terdiam. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah jendela. "Hujan masih deras," gumamnya saat melihat pemandangan di luar. "Kau tidak akan kemari kalau ada keperluan penting. Ada apa?"

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat lagi. Tidak, seharusnya Sasuke memang sudah tahu—pertanyaan itu, ia segera tahu itu hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Namun, mestinya Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi. Buktinya, dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun dua bulan terakhir ini, kan? Bukankah itu berarti lelaki itu sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya?

Sakura mengejapkan mata. Sejenak tak ada yang bicara.

Pandangan pria itu sayu.

_Tidak. Kumohon, jangan pandang aku seperti itu._

_Jangan buat aku harus memberitahukan semuanya padamu..._

"Kau harus jelaskan."

-

-

"Eh?"

Sakura memasang wajah pura-pura tak mengerti—namun ia tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'jelaskan' itu. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sial, pikirnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal kemarin-kemarin begitu mudah memasang ekspresi _poker face _setiap dia berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, namun sekarang rasanya ia seperti kembali menjadi anak-anak yang ekspresinya begitu jelas tergambar di wajah. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan apa?"

Mereka berdua kembali lama terdiam. Entah apakah itu karena tak ada yang perlu dikatakan, atau mereka terlalu bingung apa yang mesti diucapkan? Entahlah, mereka tak tahu. Sasuke hanya menatap wanita di depannya itu—lama, dari ujung rambutnya yang terikat—mata hijaunya yang menatap bingung, hidung, bibir, dan lehernya. Wajah Sakura tampak canggung.

Mata hitam Sasuke berhenti di leher. Warna merah... lipstik?

Bukan.

Bukan noda.

-

-

...bekas ciuman laki-laki.

-

-

"...kau—" Sasuke susah payah menahan nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi, "dengan Naruto...?"

Sakura memaksa bibirnya membentuk senyum. Senyum sinis yang terpaksa karena bibirnya kelu. "Sasuke—" kata-katanya terbata. "Bukankah kau yang memutuskan lebih dulu sehingga aku seperti ini? Kau tahu semua sudah tidak mungkin. Sudah tidak mungkin begini terus..."

Kalimat itu; tidak jelas, namun Sasuke tahu apa maksud dibalik kalimat itu.

Cukup sudah. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, kejadian berikutnya di luar alam sadarnya. Ia tak dapat lagi berpikir, pandangannya terasa samar. Yang dia ingat hanyalah tangannya yang tiba-tiba meraih lengan mungil wanita dihadapannya. Menariknya begitu kuat—hingga tubuh wanita itu terhempas ke atas tempat tidur.

-

-

"JELASKAN!" suara Sasuke menggelegar. Sakura tak menjawab. Wajahnya pias karena terkejut. "JELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya ia membuat Sakura bicara. Bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang licik, karena sebelumnya dialah yang memulai jeda itu. tapi dia tak peduli. Sama sekali. Dan belum sempat Sakura bicara memprotes tindakan itu, tangan Sasuke menekan kedua tangannya hingga tak bisa bergerak. Sakura meringis. Tekanan itu kuat, kuat sekali sampai rasanya pergelangan tangannya dapat melepuh. "Sasuke, sakit—" Sakura mencoba bergerak meskipun sia-sia, "Sa—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan—SASUKE—mmmmmh—!" kalimat itu terpotong begitu saja.

_Atau mungkin nafsu yang memainkan tubuhnya saat ini?_

Dia adalah lelaki kurang ajar yang bahkan nyaris sejajar dengan binatang.

Dan dia mengakuinya.

_Lihat aku. Lihat aku._

_Lihat aku._

-

**...**

-

Ada yang bilang, ciuman itu sakral. Ada yang menganggap baru boleh mencium saat kencan ketiga, ada juga yang menganggap tanpa hubungan apa-apa pun bisa berciuman. Lagipula budaya masyarakat berbeda-beda.

Bagi anak sekolah, tentu pernah ada perbincangan bagaimana manisnya ciuman pertama. Atau malah: konyolnya ciuman pertama. Lantaran saat akan berciuman, yang ada malah gigi saling bertabrakan.

Semanis apapun, sesingkat apapun, bahkan sekonyol apapun hal itu akan selalu diingat—entah kesan baik ataupun buruk. Berbagi pada sahabat, yang langsung memberi selamat dan menggoda. Saat bertemu dengan laki-laki yang bersangkutan, yang terjadi malah kebalikannya; susah bicara. Meskipun cuma pada awalnya.

Tapi ini bukan ciuman pertama. Bukan, ini bukan ciuman singkat yang manis ataupun ciuman tak sengaja yang sering ada di komik gadis remaja. Bukan, ini bukan ciuman yang romantis; di tengah hujan, di pantai, di dalam mobil, di beranda... bukan.

Ciuman kali ini adalah ciuman panjang—yang sama sekali tidak lembut. Begitu tiba-tiba dan kasar. Tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Memaksa. Kaki Sakura menggapai-gapai. Sesak. Tangannya berkutat, mencoba melepaskan diri, namun secepat itu pula cengkeraman di sana makin kuat. Baru sempat sedikit menghirup udara, kalimatnya sudah terputus lagi. Susah payah tangannya menggenggam ujung sprei, sebagai tumpuan dan melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa!"

Sakura sekuatnya menggeleng meskipun sulit. Pergelangan tangannya sangat sakit sampai rasanya nyaris putus. Dicobanya menatap mata hitam yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku—berniat—serius dengan Naru—mmmmffh!"

Bibir Sakura terkunci lagi. Satu tangan Sasuke melepaskannya namun tidak lebih baik. Tangan itu berpindah ke lehernya. Sakura meringis lagi. "Ini," jari-jari lelaki itu menyentuh leher Sakura—terasa panas. "Dia yang melakukannya, kan?"

"Sasuke, kita bisa bicara tanpa harus begini. Tolong lepaskan aku..."

"Diam." Suara Sasuke merendah, namun cukup untuk membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. "Lihat aku. Lihat mataku baik-baik."

"Sasuke—"

"LIHAT AKU!" mendadak genggaman itu menguat lagi. "Jangan lihat orang lain..."

"Sasuke, CUKUP!"

Sontak Sasuke berhenti—dan langsung melepaskan diri. Wajah Sakura memucat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perlahan tubuhnya beringsut mundur ke kepala tempat tidur; gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya sudah tak karuan—dan hal yang sama terjadi pula pada pakaiannya. Merasakan rasa asin yang aneh di bibirnya, dia terkesiap. Darah.

Ekspresi Sasuke tidak jelas. Bercampur antara keterkejutan dan rasa bersalah. Karena dia sendiri tak sadar. Tapi mungkin saja dia menolak menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan hal itu; karena dia... sudah begitu lama mencoba menahan diri. Ekspresinya kaku. Sejenak tampak kaget sendiri dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia mundur. Tak berani menyentuh lagi—mendekat pun tidak.

"A—"

"Kau jahat."

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar suara lirih itu.

Suara Sakura memotong, gemetar menahan tangis, "kau licik... siapa yang pertama kali menghilang? Siapa yang pertama memutuskan untuk berpisah saja?" nada suaranya bergetar. "Semua kau yang lakukan pertama kali. Aku diam, aku menurut. Waktu kau bilang kita harus berpisah saja, aku lakukan itu. Saat aku sama sekali kehilangan..."

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Dan Sakura terlihat tak puas dengan aksi diam Sasuke. "Sampai aku menjual diri sendiri... aku lakukan itu. Dan sekarang? Saat aku ingin mencari kehidupanku sendiri, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang seperti ini?" Sakura menjerit keras, meneriakkan segala rasa frustrasinya. Betapa ia mencoba membencinya beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Mencoba menghapus nama seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari otaknya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Menghilangkan segala ingatan, segala kenangan, segala hal. Mencoba memikirkan berbagai alasan—apa yang dapat membuatnya membenci pria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke mendongak. Memandang wanita itu. apa yang tadi dikatakannya?

"Sakura..."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak bisa..." air mata itu mengalir deras. Bobol sudah pertahanannya. Segala emosi meluap namun sulit dikatakan. Entah sedih. Entah marah. Entah benci. "Aku tidak bisa lupa padamu. Sama sekali tidak bisa."

Pembohong.

Lemah.

Munafik.

_Pendosa..._

Satu pelukan. Erat. Seakan ingin menumpahkan apa yang ada dalam hati—semuanya, yang sudah tertahan selama ini. Tak ada kata-kata—tidak perlu. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Menenggelamkan diri dalam rambut panjang dan bahu Sakura. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Sakura yang terdengar sayup-sayup di dalam pelukannya. Dalam hati menjerit sampai pilu rasanya.

Tak ada lagi kata-kata. Hanya itu saja.

Mereka tidak tahu. Apa itu rindu? Atau nafsu?

Mereka tidak tahu.

_So __what are feelings for?_

_I'm a punk and you're a princess_

_Loving me would be as wrong as Incest_

_I'm a pest and you're a godess_

_Loving me would be a touch less than modest_

_((Incest – Distorted Penguins))_

**-**

**...**

**-**

_Ah, inilah dosaku. Aku adalah burung yang terlalu ingin menggenggam langit biru._

Absen.

Absen.

Surat cuti.

Mata biru Naruto membulat melihat surat itu. "Karin, apa-apaan ini?" tangannya menyentakkan selembar surat di atas meja. "karena kau juga sekretarisnya, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Apa-apaan ini, cuti kok tidak memberitahu lebih dulu dan meninggalkan surat begitu saja? Memangnya bakalan disetujui?" suaranya separo membentak.

Karin mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. "Naruto-sama. Setiap surat cuti juga selalu lewat ke tangan anda, kan? Justru anda yang aneh karena tidak teliti mengecek surat itu. dan lihat—suratnya sudah ditandatangani," kata Karin.

Naruto mendelik lalu mengecek surat itu kembali. Ah, betul. Ada tanda tangannya di sana. Entah apakah dia yang bodoh. "...cuti ke mana dia?"

Karin angkat bahu. Naruto menggleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali mengecek surat-surat yang masuk. Tapi.... perasaannya tidak enak.

-

-

_Kriiiiiing_

_Pip. "Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak bisa menjawab telepon anda. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah..."_

-

-

Kriiiiing

"Halo?"

"Ah. Ino. Sakura ada?"

"Eh, Naruto? Aaah, sayang. Dia tidak bilang padamu? Dia pergi tadi malam. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari."

"Ke mana?"

-

-

Di telepon, Ino tersenyum.

"Tidak tahu."

* * *

**F O R S E T Z U N G F O L G T**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Approx. Words: 3.777 kata_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

…Dan inilah lust yang sudah anda tunggu-tunggu. _–dikepruk-_

Ngga terlalu vulgar, kan? Atau malah kelewatan? Saya ngga bisa macem-macem soalnya. Cukup segini saja, karena episode berikutnya akan jadi sangaaaat panjang (mungkin).

**Furukara Kyu **Yep, begitulah. Maaf nak, tapi kita harus tega menjalani cerita… hikshiks **:DD **terima kasih doanya dan juga reviewnya…

**Kakkoii-chan **Terima kasih banyak. Ino di sini jadi semacam 'rekan diskusi'. Karena, selain Sasuke dan Sakura, yang tahu soal masa lalu mereka itu yaaa Ino. Dan sekaligus sahabat Sakura, nyehehe…. Soal pairing… yaaa, mungkin dia berdiri independen. Secara saya ngga mau maksa bermacam pairing harus ada =)

**Solaritica Chika **JEJAK baru intro nih… kayaknya bakalan lama. Tunggu aja ya, sekarang saya amu beresin si laba-laba ini dulu. Hehe… :D yup, SasuIno itu prensip ajaaa. Tapi seneng juga liat mereka bareng-bareng, gontok-gontokan :D tunggu aja ya!

**Aria-theMosquitoRepellent **Sebenernya iya, nyebelin banget kalo udah tes DNA ternyata bukan… hahaha lalu gimana yaaaa? Baca aja deeeeh kakaaa –dibabet- soalnya tes DNA mahal sih. Ihihihi :D

**Mas Gege **Ah, anda ini gemar sekali ganti penname. **-.- **terima kasih banyak bersedia mereview say anda sekarat… sekarang udah idup toh? –dikepruk- hehe, kurang terasa ya, greed yang kemaren? Tenang, di chapter depan, saya akan me'ringkas' hubungan tiap tema dengan cerita. NaruSaku? Iya, pillow talk tuh mereka… baik kan dia? Paling engga Naruto ga langsung tidur abis 'perang', huehehehe :Dmakasih yaaa!

**Uchiha **Hayo jangan-jangan kau dibawah umur??? Jangan bacaa!!! –dilemparin anak2 ffn- hahaha, emang makanya saya taro di M, soalnya ceritanya belibet… selain saya yang ngga bener bikin kalimat… hehe. :D ah, ayo, mulai sekarang berdoa. Apakah ini akan jadi SasuSaku, NaruSaku, atau SasuNaru? Wkwkwk :P –dilempar-

**Kristi Tamagochi **Hahaha mbak, kemaren udah kenyang SasuSaku sekarang saja hujanin SasuSaku… selamat muntah hahaha :D iya, doain semoga saya bias beresin tepat waktu ya… satu chapter lagi… ah, sukses gath Jakartanya ya! Ffn Bandung kapan kumpul-kumpul lagi??

**Nara Kamizuki **Hiyah, doakan supaya saya lulus UN yak :) hehehe gimana NaruSakunya? Puas kaaaan? Jadi, sekarang SasuSaku yah! Selamat menikmati… -dikemplang-

**Deeandra Hihara **Iya map apdetnya lama yah sayang :( ini lanjutannya juga kayaknya bakalan lama, soalnya saya akhir-akhir ini susah nyentuh PC… hiiiks TT-TT begitu juga dnegan ngasih review… -nangis lagi-

**Karupin . 69 **ahahahaha… kalo yang ini gimana? Kebanyakan dialog ato kebanyakan paragraph? Hehehe…. Emang, baru masuk klimaks. Jadi di dua chapter terakhir ini, apalagi last chapter, saya bakal jor-joran! Yaaaaay! Aduuuh, veraaa…. Tes DNA kan mahaaalll…. Hihihi :D

**Miyu201 **Miyuchaaaan! –hugs- emang, persahabatan itu oke. Saya juga suka hubungan Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura di sini. Meskipun OOC XD. NaruSaku juga saya suka. Naruto itu orang paling baik di fic ini kayaknya :DD Kalo Hinata… yah, biarkan saja Hinata mencari jalan hidupnya sendiri… -dilemparin pens KibaHina en NaruHina-

**Lil-Ecchan **yaaa, SasuSaku bikin fic ini jadi gila termasup authornya. Nyahahaaaa XD tengs buat review yah. Gimana kalo kita gath lagiii? Hihihi… map yah banyak NaruSaku di sini. Kaw memaapkanku kan? Sekarang dikasih SasuSaku deh… -dirajam Ecchan- _Ecchan maunya NaruHinaaaaaaa!!_

AAAAGH! SAYA STRES, STRES SEKALI BUAT INI! STRESSS! Butuh banyak charge energi bagi saya untuk membuat episode ini. Apakah itu? Tentu saja nonton AMV SasuSaku hasil download dan Episode 109 berkali-kali. Saya mencoba mendengarkan Sakura ngomongnya kayak gimana sih waktu dia nyoba nahan Sasuke pergi itu. Seiyuu-nya mantab banget. Ah... sapa lagi yang bikin saya susah bikin? Soalnya di sini ada adegan sedikit pemaksaan. Ooooh Sasuke mencium orang~... Oooh Sasuke melucuti~... Oooooh PIIIIIIIPPPPP

-bersihkan niat, dan hati....-

Saya cuma kuat ngelemon segitu... maap ya? Lagian, kalau kelewatan, ntar malah ngancurin 'suasana' cerita, tadinya suram dingin kok pendadak panaaaaassss. Hehe XD

KENAPA SAKURA JADI CEWEK BEGO BEGO BEGO BEGO TINGGALIN AJA TUH SASUKEEEEEE!!!

...

satu chapter lagi dan cerita ini akan ditutup. Seperti apa penyelesaiannya?

terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	8. Orgueil

_**AN **__chapter ini chapter yang paling sulit. Titik. Karena itu, bacalah pelan-pelan...-ga ada hubungannya- THE LONGEST CHAPTER, at your service!_

* * *

**...ORGUEIL**

_Aku mencintaimu._

Sungguh kalimat pendek yang mudah. Hanya terdiri dari dua kata, bahkan anak yang baru saja belaja bicara pun dapat mengucapkannya. Dan secepat itu pula manusia akan merasa bahagia saat mendengarnya. Kalimat itu bagaikan kalimat ajaib yang bisa membuat setiap orang merasa begitu senang—biarpun kadang maksud kalimat itu hanya sekedar lewat saja.

Namun sulit.

Betapa ajaibnya kehidupan manusia. Bibir yang biasanya begitu tajam mengatakan hinaan pun bisa kelu.

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa.."_

Adalah rasa sakit yang amat sangat saat kau tahu selamanya kata-kata itu tak akan bisa diucapkan.

Bukan tidak bisa.

Tidak _boleh._

* * *

**SPIDERWEB**

_Orgueil_

* * *

-

_Nanti, suatu waktu,_

_Saat kita telah tua dan hampir layu,_

_Ingatlah sedikit masa lalu._

_Ada aku._

-

Kadang dibutuhkan mata yang lebih tajam bahkan lebih daripada mata normal, karena seringkali ada hal-hal nampak yang tak dapat terlihat oleh mata. Terlalu sibuk menghadapi hal tak penting yang dianggap penting, terlalu sibuk mencari hal lain. Ah, dan satu lagi; suatu kali kita mencari sesuatu, kemana-mana, berkeliling, namun tak mendapatkannya juga, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya jawaban telah datang dengan sendirinya.

_Kriiing_

_Kriiing_

_Kriiing_

Pip.

"_Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak bisa menjawab telepon anda. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah..."_

BRAK.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan separo menghina. "Kalau maksudmu datang ke sini untuk merusak meja, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang juga." Wanita itu berkata sambil menata gelas-gelas di atas meja. "Sudah kubilang, Sakura sedang pergi. Memangnya kau masih belum percaya juga? Kalau dia memang ada di sini, dia mungkin sudah bersiap tampil sejak tadi."

"Aku tahu!" suara Naruto setengah menyentak, membuat Ino mundur selangkah. "Dan aku tidak akan sepanik ini kalau _kau _mau buka mulut, ke mana Sakura-chan pergi, Ino." Kata pria itu sebal.

"Memangnya mengapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?" Ino bertanya dengan nada dingin. "Bukankah kalau memang hal itu penting, Sakura akan mengatakannya padamu? Lebih baik kau tenang saja dan menunggu, apa susahnya, sih?" wanita berambut pirang itu menarik napas panjang, lalu memberikan segelas _sparkling wine _ke depan muka Naruto. "Nih, minum sana dan jangan berisik! Kalau kau bikin ribut lagi, akan kusuruh pegawaiku melemparmu keluar."

Naruto cuma tersenyum masam saat mendengar peringatan itu, tapi sepertinya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menutup mulut. Malam ini tak ada pengisi acara yang biasa—Sakura. Alih-alih penyanyi wanita berusara mezzosopran yang biasanya memikat mata para pria itu, sebuah band _blues _mengisi acara dengan lagu-lagu bertempo cepat, kadang diiringi dengan improvisasi vokal yang berlebihan dari sang penyanyi pria.

Naruto menatap panggung dengan pandangan sayu. Kepalanya nyaris terkulai. Tangannya perlahan mengangkat gelas, entah ber-_toast _dengan siapa.

-

Dia tak terlalu memercayai firasat, insting atau apapun itu... namun pikirannya mengatakan, ada yang harus dia ketahui. Secepatnya.

-

**...**

**-**

"Aaah, aku masih ngantuk..." Sakura melirik sekelilingnya dengan malas. Pemandangan bandara yang lengang membuatnya makin mengantuk saja. Kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing—mungkin karena _jet lag_, mungkin juga karena tadi malam ia sempat minum _wine. _Ah, sial, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sekitar dua bulan terakhir ia mengurangi jatah minum dan rokoknya setiap hari karena keperluannya dalam kontrak kerja dengan Naruto—dan kini ia harus merasakan akibatnya. Ia jadi merasa seperti siswi SMA yang pertama kali minum bir lalu muntah di tempat.

"Sabar sedikit, nanti juga kau bisa tidur nyenyak." Sebuah suara berat menyahut sambil membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar. Wajahnya masam. "Lagipula, memangnya siapa yang mengusulkan kita untuk pergi ke sini? Kamu, 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar komentar itu. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, kok. Cuma... yah, mungkin karena udara dingin, jadi makin mengantuk saja. Sekarang sudah tidak, sih," dia melangkah dengan setengah melompat-lompat, "padahal sudah masuk musim semi, tapi di sini masih turun salju!" matanya menatap pemandangan bersalju dari dalam bandara dengan antusias.

Dalam hatinya Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Pria itu menghela napas. Lain kali seharusnya mereka tidak pergi dengan penerbangan paling pagi dari Tokyo, pikirnya, karena ternyata perjalanan selama dua jam saja bisa membuat tubuhnya agak pegal karena masalah dengan udara. Mereka keluar dari Bandara. Bandara besar, dengan plat logam huruf bertuliskan 'Chitose Airport', cukup untuk menjelaskan sekarang mereka berada di mana.

Beberapa langkah darinya, wanita berambut merah jambu itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan, sesekali menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Ini Sapporo, lho!" teriaknya senang, "kita mau ke mana dulu, ya? Kau sudah pernah ke sini, belum? Ini pertama kalinya untukku!" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai sedikit tertiup angin.

Sasuke cuma angkat bahu. "Aaaah... iya, iya. Tanpa kau bilang aku juga sudah tahu. Lagakmu seperti siswa SMA yang sedang studi tur saja..."

"Huuuh, reaksimu kok begitu, sih?!"

"Bercanda."

"Itu bukan tampang bercanda, bodoh!"

"Hn."

"Hoi!"

"Berisik."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia berbalik menghampiri Sasuke, menggandengnya erat-erat. "Menyenangkan, ya?' bisiknya pelan, "seharusnya kita lakukan ini sejak kemarin dulu."

Genggaman itu menguat. "...mungkin begitu."

-

**...**

**-**

_Dua belas jam yang lalu; Tokyo_

Dalam kesunyian sore hari—kamar itu sepi. Padahal ada orang di dalamnya. Namun kamar itu sepi. Hanya tempias hujan yang sesekali mengetuk lembut kaca jendela, membuat bunyi-bunyian khas di sana. Dan bunyi air yang mengalir karena hujan makin deras.

"Aku ingin ke utara." Bisik Sakura dengan matanya yang terpejam. Lalu ada tawa kecil. "Kita coba, yuk? Seperti film yang kutonton waktu kecil dulu."

"Film?"

Sakura kembali tertawa. "Iya, film zaman dahulu—pasangan yang kawin lari, pasti ke Hokkaido. Lucu." Wanita itu merasakan tawa tertahan dari Sasuke—dan ia tersenyum kecil. "Kita pergi saja."

"Apa—" suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Terdengar serak. "Maksudmu—kabur?"

Di dalam dekapannya Sakura menggeleng. Mata hijaunya perlahan terbuka—namun pandangannya menerawang entah ke mana. "Sebentar saja," gumam wanita itu pelan. "Lalu kembali lagi. Aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Sebentar saja..."

Tak ada jawaban dari pria bermata hitam itu. Hanya jemarinya saja yang perlahan mengusap lembut rambut Sakura—tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

Sasuke merasakan wanita itu tersenyum. "Tiga hari... atau dua. Kau bisa ambil cuti. Anggap saja liburan. Setelah itu, aku akan pulang... dan akan melakukan semua yang harus kulakukan. Aku..."

Sekejap setelah itu, Sasuke merasakan pakaiannya basah. Bukan karena hujan. Susah payah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sakura—"

"Aku... akan melakukan... semua yang harus kulakukan."

_Untuk membuatku lupa. Apapun akan kulakukan... meskipun itu artinya mengorbankan harga diriku sendiri._

-

**...**

-

"Sampai kapan kau akan ada di sini?" untuk kesekian kalinya Ino menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas Naruto—kali ini ia menuangkan _white wine. _Dan hebatnya lagi tampaknya Naruto masih sadar meskipun sejak tadi ia sudah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman. Ino tak bisa melarang, karena sepertinya Naruto juga terlihat kalut. Tapi karena minumnya sudah benar-benar berlebih, Ino memutuskan ini adalah minuman Naruto yang terakhir.

Ino sebenarnya agak kasihan juga melihat sikap Naruto itu. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di kursi favoritnya yang biasa kalau dia sedang berada di tempat itu—di dekat panggung. Biasanya ada sakura di sebelahnya, namun kali ini tak ada siapa-siapa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk minum-minum—di luar itu, sekarang adalah saat di mana kau bangun tidur dengan segar dan bersiap untuk ke kantor. Wajah naruto juga tampak kisut. Ino tak tega untuk meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di barnya, karena itu ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Naruto, kau tak akan pergi ke kantor?"

Naruto tertawa satir. "Ke kantor? Dengan penampilan seperti ini?" ia menarik-narik kerah kemeja jingganya yang kusut. "Mungkin yang ada nanti aku malah ditendang sekretarisku. Aku sudah bilang tadi—izin sehari saja. Aku capek." Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang kosong. "Ino, tambah lagi."

"Jangan gila, bodoh!" sentak Ino sebelum Naruto mengambil botol anggurnya yang kesekian, "sudah pagi dan aku tidak akan memberimu minuman beralkohol lagi!" katanya galak.

Naruto tampak cemberut, "tapi aku 'kan tidak mabuk, aku masih bisa menyetir!" protesnya keras, "biarkan saja!"

DUKK! Sebuah gelas menghentikan omelan Naruto. Sebuah gelas besar berisi teh panas mampir di depan wajahnya bersamaan dengan Ino yang menatapnya galak. "Minum." Dia berkata dengan nada angker—membuat Naruto akhirnya diam meskipun masih cemberut. "Netralkan badanmu. Kalau minum terus, badanmu bisa rusak! Mau sampai kapan kau minum terus? Kan bisa saja kau beraktivitas seperti biasa, dan menunggu?"

"Inooo," Naruto berkata dengan wajah lemas, "aku tak akan sekalut ini kalau dia sudah menjawab lamaranku."

Ino tak sanggup menjawab. Sedikit banyak merasa bersalah.

-

**...**

-

Hokkaido. Sebuah pulau besar di bagian utara Jepang, menjadikannya sebagai daerah terdingin di negara itu. Dibatasi dengan Laut Okhotsk dan berbatasan dengan Rusia, membuat daerah ini di masa lalu sempat menjadi rebutan antara Jepang dan Rusia. Namun sekarang perbatasan sudah jelas—hanya sesekali saja, kalau melihat pemandangan Laut Okhotsk dari arah Nemuro atau arah Kunashiri, terdapat beberapa kapal laut patroli.

Keadaan musim di sana agak berbeda daripada pulau-pulau di daerah selatan Jepang. Seperti sekarang—saat mereka berdua datang di menjelang akhir Februari. Di mana Tokyo sudah mulai menyambut musim semi—hujan turun setiap hari, mencoba meluruhkan salju, berada di Hokkaido serasa masuk ke dalam dunia putih. Matahari masih bersinar malas-malasan membuat salju pun segan mencair. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat adalah pemandangan putih berkilauan dan langit kelabu.

Pagi hari sudah menjelang saat mereka tiba. Jalan-jalan sudah mulai ramai oleh orang. Hokkaido tak pernah absen dari turis setiap waktu—karena mereka punya banyak festival untuk diikuti. Hal itulah yang selalu membuat para turis antusias—seperti Sakura saat ini, yang memegang sebuah _tourist handbook _dengan antusias. Kebalikan dari itu, Sasuke berdiri di sebelah land rover sewaan mereka dengan wajah mulai bosan menunggu.

"Oi, Sakura," kata Sasuke setengah mengeluh, "Sampai kapan kau mau memutuskan objek mana yang mau dikunjungi?"

Sakura cuma nyengir, menggumamkan maaf dari balik buku panduan yang tengah dibacanya. "Eh... habis, banyak objek wisata yang kelihatannya menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi," katanya senang, "untunglah barang-barang kita sudah disimpan di penginapan. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau berkeliling kota ini saja dulu?"

"Berkeliling sih berkeliling, tapi harus jelas juga. Masalahnya, aku tak terlalu tahu tempat di sini—meskipun kemarin dulu aku sempat ke sini untuk perjalanan bisnis."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Kasihan sekali, ya, pak-direktur-yang sibuk-bekerja?" godanya sambil melompat naik ke dalam mobil—menghindar dari tatapan sinis Sasuke. "Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" dia membuak jendela lebar-lebar, tersenyum manis. "Ini yang terakhir."

Sebuah anggukan dari pria di hadapannya. Ada seringai tipis sebelum akhirnya mobil itu melaju menyusuri jalan-jalan Hokkaido yang lurus dan lapang.

_Ya. Yang terakhir. _

-

**...**

**-**

"Jadi... kau sudah melamarnya?" nada suara Ino tercekat. "Kapan?"

Naruto menatap Ino sinis. "Beberapa hari sebelum dia pergi." Katanya sambil menatap buih di atas cangkir tehnya. "Dia belum sempat menjawabku. Dia tampak ragu. Padahal, kukira dia akan menerimaku..." katanya separo mengeluh. "Kalau begini, aku jadi takut dia kabur dengan pria lain."

Ino buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain dan mencari-cari tugas untuk dikerjakan setelah mendengar komentar itu, namun Naruto memang sudah menandai gelagat Ino sejak tadi malam. "Ah, Naruto, tenang saja," kata Ino sekenanya. "Kau akan mendapatkan Sakura beberapa hari lagi. toh dia Cuma pergi sebentar, kan?"

"Yah, itu kalau dia pergi sendiri. Tapi dia pergi dengan Sasuke, kan?"

Ino melotot. "Bagaimana kau tahu—ah!" wanita itu berbalik mundur. Begitu terkejutnya sampai punggungnya menyenggol lemari gelas di belakangnya. Scarlet di pagi hari terasa aneh. Dan Naruto di hadapannya kini memukul meja. Mata birunya menatap Ino tajam.

"Jadi memang kau tahu, kan?" Naruto membentak Ino keras, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mereka itu..." Naruto berhenti bicara. Napasnya tersengal karena terlalu emosi. "Katakan! Apapun. Semuanya. Apa mereka benar bersaudara?"

Ino tak menjawab.

"INO!"

"Na—" Ino mundur lagi selangkah, namun sudah tak bisa. Yang ada ia hanya membuat lemari kaca itu berguncang. Tubuhnya gemetaran dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tidak; ia memang tahu Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan pergi. Namun Ino juga tak tahu apakah Sakura akan menerima Naruto atau tidak. Ino sama sekali tak tahu rencana Sakura setelah itu—namun... "baiklah, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan. Tapi bersabarlah!"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan gelasnya ke meja dengan tak sabar. "Kalau begitu, baguslah," katanya dengan nada rendah kembali. "Cepat jelaskan padaku."

Ino merasa kali ini Naruto agak menakutkan. "Naruto—apa Sasuke pernah bilang..."

-

**...**

**-**

_Yakuozan-Tengu, Sapporo_

"KUIL?" Sasuke membelalakkan mata tak percaya, "Setelah jauh-jauh ke sini, kau cuma mau ke kuil?" Pria itu merapatkan mantelnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Hobimu kadang aneh." Ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling kuil itu. letaknya cukup tinggi, namun banyak juga wisatawan yang datang. Yah, memang seperti inilah wanita, menyenangi kuil-kuil tua. Dan memang, mayoritas pengunjung kuil itu adalah wanita.

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya mendengar komentar itu. "Jangan begitu! Kuil ini terkenal, lho. Karena dari semua Dewa pelindung, hanya kuil Yakuozan ini saja yang seorang Dewi dan bukannya Dewa!" katanya membela diri sambil menarik Sasuke ke depan genta. "Ayo, kau juga berdoa!"

"Hei, mengapa aku juga..."

Tapi dia tak menolak. Beberapa keping uang logam dimasukkan dan lima menit mereka tenggelam dalam doanya masing-masing. Khidmat. Bersamaan dengan selesainya doa, mereka berdua berpandangan dengan mata bertanya, apa doa yang tadi dipanjatkan pasangannya. Dan pikiran 'rahasia' juga sama-sama muncul di kepala mereka.

"Apa yang kau doakan?" tanya Sakura, setengah meledek. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berdoa juga—" ia menghindar dari tepukan pria itu di kepalanya sambil tertawa. "—apa itu sesuatu yang penting?"

Yah, apa yang didoakan pasti merupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Sakura tertawa. "Pasti kau tak mau memberitahukannya padaku."

"Tentu saja."

"Huh."

Pertengkaran kecil mereka baru saja akan dibuka kembali saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis berpakaian _miko _datang menghampiri mereka. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum. "Kalian datang untuk berdoa?" sapanya, "biasanya wanita yang sering datang ke sini."

"Ah—aku hanya mengikuti dia." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Sakura (yang kini sedang asyik mengambil ramalan). Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah sang miko.

"Silakan melihat-lihat dengan leluasa," kata miko itu ramah. "_Yakuozan-Tengu_ ini adalah satu dari kuil _Shichifukujin _yang ada di Hokkaido. Pelindung kuil ini adalah _Benzaiten_—dewi dari Shichifukujin yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Hokkaido." Gadis itu menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Shichifukujin?" tanyanya, mengeja dengan hati-hati. "Maksud anda, kuilnya ada tujuh?"

Miko itu tersenyum mengiyakan. "Shichifukujin adalah dewa pelindung Hokkaido sejak dahulu kala. Ada Y_ebisusonten, Daikokuten, Bishamonten, Benzaiten, Fukurokuju, Jurojin,_ dan_ Hoteison_. Mereka memberikan kedamaian bagi Hokkaido. Nah, semua kuil itu tersebar di seluruh Hokkaido. Untuk Sapporo, tujuh kuil itu ada lengkap dan disebut Shichifukujin di _Toyokawainari_," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Kuil ini memang merupakan salah satu objek wisata yang memberi daya tarik, terutama bagi wanita." Dia tertawa saat menambahkan itu.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. _Tujuh dewa pelindung... kalau begitu, di Sapporo ada tujuh kuil. Jangan-jangan..._

"Sakura," suaranya rendah mengantisipasi, "...jangan-jangan kau ingin mengunjungi ketujuh kuil ini?"

"Eh?" Sakura yang sedang menggantungkan kertas ramalannya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Tentu saja. tapi tenang, tidak akan berurutan! Sambil lewat saja, ya?" katanya setengah memohon.

Sasuke menghela napas. _Oi, Oi!_

"Maaf, deh!" katanya masih dengan ekspresi ceria, "sehabis ini kau saja yang tentukan. Ya? Aku tak akan mau tahu. Kau saja yang tentukan, ya?" dia tertawa sambil melompat-lompat, menapaki anak tangga di atas dengan cepat. Rambut wanita itu tertiup angin. Udara Hokkaido tampaknya cocok untuknya. Salju tipis perlahan turun menutupi jalan mereka, membuat Sasuke gemetar kedinginan.

Ah. Kalau bisa begini terus, mungkin menyenangkan.

"Sasuke!" terdengar suara melengking yang sudah agak jauh. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya—menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah ada jauh menapaki anak tangga di atasnya, dia hanya tersenyum sendiri. "Hari ini kau kenapa, sih? Masih mabuk udara, ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dengan senyuman tipis.

'_kan?_

-

**...**

-

"Mereka memang saudara satu ayah." Ino mulai buka mulut. "Tapi—bisa dibilang, mereka baru berkenalan tiga-empat tahun terakhir ini... dan bukan dalam konteks kakak-beradik. Tapi teman biasa. Malah sedikit musuh juga."

Naruto tak berkomentar panjang. "Saat kami baru _fresh graduate_?"

"Tepat," jawab Ino. "Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Yah, tapi hubungannya memang sudah mengarah ke arah situ. Kau tahu, semacam itulah. Sasuke juga sempat tinggal bersama kami. Namun, lalu mereka menyewa apartemen sendiri... tidak jauh dari sini," pandangan Ino menerawang. Bayangan masa lalu kembali menyergap. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kalau saja..."

"...yang kudengar dari Sasuke... Ibu Sakura memiliki profesi yang sama dengan Sakura." Gumaman Naruto nyaris tak terdengar. "

Ino menggeleng. "Bukan begitu." Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tanpa sadar ke meja. "Aku mengenal mereka sejak Sakura dan Ibunya tinggal di sekitar pertokoan ini. Yang aku tahu—Ibunya baru bekerja seperti itu... beberapa tahun setelah Sakura lahir."

"Sebelumnya?"

Ino tersenyum pahit. "Tidak. Dan karena itu pula tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Sakura tak pernah menemui ayahnya meskipun mereka sempat menikah. Karena segera setelah itu, ayahnya meninggal." Ia menarik napas. "Ibu Sakura tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain sebelum itu."

"Tapi itu yang mereka tahu, kan?" bisik Naruto.

Ini tak dapat mendengar. Ia menyipitkan mata. "—Apa?"

"Bukannya mereka masih bisa mencari tahu?" tanpa sadar Naruto menggebrak meja, melepaskan kefrustrasian yang tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya bertubi-tubi. "Seharusnya mreka memberitahuku, kan! Kalau begini, mana bisa?" Dia berteriak tanpa ampun, membuat beberapa karyawan melongok dari balik pintu—namun segera kembali. "Mereka sama sekali payah! Kalau hanya begitu saja, masih ada kesempatan, kan! Bahkan mereka bisa saja tidak peduli! Lalu, sekarang mereka pergi!"

"Naruto—"

"BERISIK!" bentak Naruto. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan perlahan ia merosot ke atas meja. Matanya merah. "...Kenapa?" terdengar bisikan, "kukira aku sudah menjadi yang terbaik baginya... kukira tak akan ada lagi." tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas secara asal—membuat gelas itu akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh, dan pecah.

"...Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Sasuke kalau harus seperti ini."

Ino tak menjawab.

-

-

Yang ada adalah luka. Menyayat. Satu per satu kejadian-kejadian kemarin membayang. Meninggalkan luka. Meninggalkan bekas. Saling berkaitan satu sama lain.

Ah, seharusnya dia menyadarinya sejak saat ia mengajak Sasuke pergi minum. Saat pertama kali dia datang ke sini. Seharusnya dia sudah menyadari gelagat mereka sejak awal. Bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi. Saat dia sudah menyadari, semua sudah terlambat.

"_Siapa yang sudah menghabiskan jatah untukku?"_

"_Rahasia."_

Sudah terlalu dalam.

Karma.

-

**...**

**-**

"Sakura, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura perlahan membuka mata. Sasuke tengah membereskan bawaan mereka. Saat ia melongok ke luar jendela mobil, hari sudah menjelang senja. Ia menatap langit. Bulan Februari adalah saatnya angsa bermigrasi—dan ya, di atas sana tampak beberapa gugusan angsa. Sepertinya mereka kini sedang ada di tempat parkir, karena ada banyak mobil lain di sekitar situ. "...ini di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kota di sebelah barat Sapporo," ujar Sasuke singkat, dan Sakura benar-benar tidak puas dengan jawaban itu karena tidak jelas. Sakura baru saja akan protes, namun Sasuke mengambil tangannya. "Sudah, diam sja dan nanti kau akan tahu."

"Eh?" Sakura tergesa mengikuti langkah panjang Sasuke, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Ke mana dia akan dibawa? Beberapa menit kemudian, pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah. Mata hijau wanita itu terbelalak kaget—sekaligus kagum.

-

-

Di hadapannya, terbentang luas lapangan bersalju. Putih, kontras dengan langit yang hitam. Di sisi mereka ada sungai dengan air yang nyaris membeku—namun masih bisa dialiri air dan dipakai menghanyutkan sesuatu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Ini... sungguhan, ya?"

Di atas salju yang putih, ribuan lilin kecil beralas wadah kayu bercahaya bagai kunang-kunang; membuat jalur-jalur cahaya di dalam langit yang mulai menjelang malam. Tak hanya mereka yang ada di sana. Ada banyak orang—namun tetap saja tak bisa mengalahkan cahaya lilin yang ribuan. Kalau melihat jauh ke atas langit, samar-samar terlihat bayangan angsa Hokkaido yang terbang dalam gugusan V. Migrasi musim dingin.

"Kita ada di Otaru," ujar Sasuke, sedikit menjelaskan kekagetan Sakura. "Kegiatan tahunan mereka saat musim dingin adalah ini—_Snow Lantern. _Tak hanya di sini saja, di bagian-bagian lain kota juga ada."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu ke arah lilin-lilin, Sasuke, lilin, Sa— "Indah sekali..." gumam Sakura takjub, sambil memandangi pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Ratusan orang ada di sana, menikmati pemandangan malam Otaru yang tak ada duanya. Dua per tiga dari mereka kebanyakan terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih atau pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Terang saja, karena Otaru terkenal sebagai tempat tujuan Bulan madu. Terutama di musim dingin saat Festival Lentera Salju berlangsung.

Pria itu tak dapat menahan senyum tipis yang muncul dari bibirnya saat melihat Sakura lagi-lagi langsung berlari seperti anak kecil, menembus lilin-lilin yang tampak seperti lautan saja. "Lilinnya ada banyak sekali!" soraknya senang, sambil mengambil sebuah wadah kayu berisi lilin ke dekat Sasuke. "Eh, menurutmu, kalau lilin sebanyak ini, akan diapakan? Tak mungkin disimpan di sini terus, kan? Kalau pagi, tentu efek keindahannya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat."

"Apa? Oh, maaf, aku lupa." Sasuke mengambil wadah lilin itu dari Sakura, membawanya ke jembatan yang paling dekat dari mereka—karena ada beberapa jembatan di sana. "Saat malam sudah makin larut, lilin-lilin ini akan dilarutkan ke sungai. Sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari ritual keagamaan mereka di masa lalu... mungkin."

Sakura mengangkat alis mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Kau mengajakku ke tempat yang bisa terhitung... _romantis_," komentarnya beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajah. "Tumben sekali."

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke bergegas pergi ke arah lain. "Tidak juga. Kupikir ini hanya tempat biasa."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu? Ada banyak perempuan menyukai bunga, boneka, dan cokelat. Dan lilin juga termasuk. Awalnya aku juga tak tahu mengapa... tapi rasanya kini aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum memandang ribuan lilin di sekeliling mereka. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini."

Sasuke menatap ke atas langit yang makin lama makin gelap. Gumaman 'ya' muncul dari bibirnya. "...besok sudah waktunya pulang."

Wanita di sampingnya tersenyum kecil. "Kadang aku berpikir kalau-kalau Ibu pernah mencintai orang lain selain Ayah." Gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke terdiam. Karena itu, Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi tidak, bukan? Padahal Ayah baru datang beberapa tahun setelah kami menderita. Dan tanpa aku bisa mengingat, dia sudah menghilang. Tanpa tahu kami pun sudah membuat satu keluarga lain menderita lagi..." wanita itu menggigit bibir. Ya, kebahagiaan kecil itu sama sekali tak terasa. "Dan semua itu berulang."

Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tersenyum lemah.

"Waktunya sudah tiba!" terdengar teriakan dari jauh, "Waktunya sudah tiba!"

Sakura melirik sekelilingnya. Lapangan itu mendadak berangsur-angsur kosong. Lautan manusia bergerak ke arah sungai. Hanya tinggal mereka dan lilin-lilin yang tersisa. "Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya menghanyutkan lilin," kata Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ayo! Aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat... Sasuke, ayo! Nanti kita bisa tertinggal."

Lama dia terdiam di tempatnya. Sasuke lalu berjalan, mendekat, sampai jarak mereka hanya beberapa inci lagi. Wajah Sakura memerah. "Sasuke?"

Tangan dingin pria itu terasa menyentuh bibirnya yang nyaris beku. "...kemarin bibirmu terluka. Karena aku."

"Sa—"

Udara yang dingin. Malam yang dingin. Tangan yang dingin—bibir yang dingin. Sakura perlahan memejamkan mata.

Dari atas, mereka tampak berada di antara ribuan pernik cahaya; sekejap berkilauan lalu lenyap tertiup angin. Dan itulah mimpi mereka, khayalan yang hanya bayangan semu. Tak akan pernah terwujud. Karena itu, biarkanlah mereka berkhayal dulu barang satu-dua hari saja... mengharap kalau semua itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.

-

_I could leave you far behind, Your love has put me into outer space_

_I'm about to lose my mind, There are things about you I will never understand_

_And although our love is not exactly what I planned, It was meant to be_

_Darling can't you see, You and I just can't say goodbye_

Salju perlahan turun memadamkan lilin-lilin satu per satu. Membawa desiran nada-nada menyayat bersama angin.

-

**...**

**-**

"Aku mencintainya." Naruto berkata lirih. "Aku tahu ini aneh—tapi aku mencintainya." Dia mengambil gelas tehnya yang baru saja diisi lagi dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. "Yah, bisa dibilang ini hukumanku."

"Kau tidak bisa bilang begitu!" protes Ino, "kau 'kan belum tahu apa Jawaban Sakura padamu?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Bukan begitu," ujarnya sambil bersandar ke sandaran kursi. "Kalau soal menerima lamaran... aku sebetulnya tidak terllau memikirkannya."

Ino mengernyitkan kening. "...Lalu?"

Sang pemilik mata biru itu tersenyum. "Aku mencintainya. Tapi dia tak akan pernah. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia bisa saja bersamaku, tapi dia tak akan pernah melihatku."

Tak ada yang bahagia. Tak ada yang tak terluka. Semua memiliki kekecewaan masing-masing.

"Aku percaya pada Sakura," kata Ino tiba-tiba. "Karena itu... tunggulah sampai dia pulang. Mereka pasti mengerti apa yang kukatakan kemarin pada mereka..." Ino menarik napas. Ditatapnya Naruto dalam-dalam. "Mungkin kau ini sebetulnya orang baik ya, Naruto." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Karena hanya kau saja yang masih bertahan di sini meskipun tahu semuanya."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Ini hukumanku."

_Pergilah sebentar. Tumpahkan semuanya, namun setelah itu, berjanjilah untuk kembali, Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tahu..._

-

**...**

-

Mereka sekarang ada di perjalanan menuju kuil terakhir, Koyasan Metsuin Ryuko. Dan Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke membaca buku sembari menaiki tangga. Sedari tadi Sasuke tak bicara apapun, mereka berdua hanya berjalan beriringan di tangga. Pikirnya, lelaki pebisnis yang setiap hari harus dapat mengerjakan berbagai tugas dalam satu waktu memang mengerikan.

Kuil terakhir ini terletak agak tinggi. Cukup lama juga mereka sampai di sana. Sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan _Koyasan Hokkaido Metsujin Ryuko _berderak-derak tertiup angin. Berbeda dengan kuil-kuil sebelumnya yang cukup ramai, kuil ini tampak sepi. Entahlah, mungkin karena letaknya agak tersembunyi dan cukup tinggi. Padahal alamatnya pun sudah jelas-jelas disebutkan dalam buku panduan.

Rumpun-rumpun bambu bergoyang terkena angin—terasa seperti mengucapkan selamat datang. Berada di kuil ini seperti berada di dalam kedamaian yang amat sangat. Saat mereka sampai di puncak, tak terlihat keramaian. Hanya beberapa orang pengunjung. Beberapa tamu bertemu pandang dengan mereka dan mereka tersenyum ramah menyapa.

"Auranya agak berbeda dibanding kuil yang lain, ya?" gumam Sakura sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling. Sebuah sumur tua ada di sisi lain kuil, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Beberapa orang tampak melihat-lihat bagian dalam kuil.

Seorang biksu tua mendekati mereka, membuat keduanya terlonjak. "Selamat datang. Jarang ada yang datang ke sini orang lebih suka ke kuil Fukurokuju di tempat lain," jelasnya dengan nada-nada yang agak terpatah-patah. Matanya menatap genta besar yang ada di hadapannya. "Mungkin karena tempat adanya kuil ini lebih jauh dibandingkan yang lainnya, ya?" katanya sembari terkekeh.

"Fukurokuju?" Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Ah, kuil ini... dilindungi oleh Dewa Fukurokuju?"

Sang kakek berpakaian biksu terkekeh lagi. "Benar," jelasnya. "Kebetulan kalian datang berdua. Cocok sekali. Kalian pasangan, ya?" sambarnya langsung, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

Mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Ah—bukan," kata Sasuke cepat, "tapi—tidak begitu juga."

Lagi-lagi lelaki tua itu terkekeh. Ia menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang notabene lebih tinggi daripadanya. Mata tuanya memerhatikan kedua bola mata kelam Sasuke dalam-dalam. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada mata hijau milik Sakura. "Kalian kakak-beradik yang rukun." Kakek itu tersenyum.

Keduanya tercekat.

"Sangat rukun. Terlalu rukun." Sang kakek menepuk bahu Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. "Saling mengisi."

Wajah Sasuke mulai agak sedikit panik. "Anda—"

"Berdoalah di sini. Kalian tahu apa yang dilindungi dan diberkahi oleh Fukurokuju-ya?" Kakek itu memotong sebelum Sasuke memberi komentar. Tangannya tertangkup. Membentuk sikap berdoa khidmat.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Angin bertiup menggoyangkan rumpun bambu; mendadak kuil yang hanya dikunjungi segelintir orang itu terasa begitu sepi.

Sang kakek tersenyum lebar. "Kebahagiaan bagi keduanya. Bagi seorang manusia dan pasangannya."

-

-

Sakura memandangi wajah tua itu. tak ada prasangka di wajahnya. Sama sekali tak ada pandangan menghina atau mencela. Padahal sepertinya orang tua ini sudah tahu. Meskipun mereka tak mengatakan apapun, namun kakek tua itu bersikap seakan tahu semuanya. Bukan seperti sikap orang yang hanya sok tahu. Namun sebaliknya, wajah itu tersenyum dengan damai. Tatapan mata teduh yang seakan menyelami dua pasang mata mereka.

"Kebahagiaan bukan berarti harus bersama," ujar kakek itu lagi, seakan-akan dapat mendengar jauh yang ada di dalam hati. "Kadang kebahagiaan akan bisa ditemui di tempat yang terpisah begitu jauh. Tapi tak apa-apa, bukan?" matanya yang sipit menatap rangkaian rumpun bambu yang menari ditiup angin. "Karena kebahagiaan orang yang paling disayangi adalah juga kebahagiaan diri sendiri yang paling besar."

"Apa anda yakin itu?" tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat suara. Matanya menatap lurus.

"Tentu saja." Kakek tua itu mengangguk yakin. "Akan ada banyak, banyak kebahagiaan kecil yang bisa kita raih. Aku pun," ujarnya sambil perlahan berjalan menjauh, "semua orang bilang aku begitu malang tinggal hanya dengan beberapa orang di kuil terpencil ini, namun tidak. Aku bahagia."

"Itu bukan konteks yang sesuai." Nada suara Sasuke getir.

Kakek itu terkekeh. "Ya, memang. Terlalu berlebihan untuk kalian yang masih muda, ya?" ujarnya, "maksudku, saat kau kehilangan satu kebahagiaan, maka ratusan kebahagiaan lain sudah menunggumu. Meskipun mungkin jalannya tidak seperti yang kita inginkan. Tapi yakinlah—suatu saat nanti."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kakek itu tersenyum; dan kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu; meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan altar. Sosok tua itu terbungkuk-bungkuk berjalan pergi, lambat laun menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Wanita itu mendekati altar, memasukkan uang koin dan mulai berdoa. Melihat tindakan itu, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Doa di kuil ini tampak berbeda dari doa di kuil-kuil sebelumnya. Mungkin juga karena ini hari terakhir mereka di Hokkaido.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku sedang berdoa," gumamnya. "Meskipun tidak mungkin... aku ingin berdoa."

"Apa?"

"Jadikan aku orang lain."

-

**...**

-

Tanpa terasa, entah sejak kapan—jemari mereka berdua sudah bertautan, bergenggaman, erat. Seakan-akan mencoba memberikan kekuatan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mengatakan apapun—namun mereka berdua yakin mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Makin lama angin bertiup makin kencang. Tangan yang digenggam Sasuke terasa dingin. Pria itu menoleh ke arah wanita yang tertunduk di sampingnya. Ada suara tangis kecil di sana.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, perlahan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Hanya sebentar saja dikatakannya—sampai mata hijau wanita itu mengejap berkali-kali. Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya—ekspresi antara bahagia namun juga sedih dalam waktu yang sama.

"Terima kasih." Tersendat Sakura berucap, menggenggam tangan Sasuke makin kuat—seakan ketakutan sewaktu-waktu pria itu akan menghilang. Suaranya yang hampir-hampir tak terdengar berpadu dengan hembusan angin. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya padaku... terima kasih."

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, direngkuhnya wanita itu dalam pelukan.

-

-

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar pergi." Sasuke berbisik. "Karena selamanya aku akan ada di sana."

Sakura memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat. Mendekapnya, mencari aromanya yang khas—yang selalu tertinggal di sana. Dan ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu," bisiknya pelan. "Maaf. Aku... hanya ingin meminta maaf... karena harus jadi begini."

Apakah itu yang terbaik, mereka tak tahu. Sudah terlalu banyak ia menangis. Sudah terlalu banyak dia membuatnya menangis. Untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan yang hanya akan membawa kesedihan? Tapi 'mencari kebahagiaan sendiri' terdengar seperti sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Memang tak bisa untuk menghapus; namun selama mereka hidup... masih ada waktu.

Pelukan itu melonggar. Yang terakhir.

Karena setelah ini, tak akan ada lagi.

"_Aku menginginkan kebahagiaanmu."_

-

_Dan karena keangkuhanku pula aku kini melepaskanmu;_

_Karena itu... selamat tinggal._

Hari terakhir dan selanjutnya mereka akan terbangun dari mimpi.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Song: Can't say Goodbye by Bobby Caldwell_

_Approx. Words__ 4.951 kata_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Jadi akhirnya? Pikir aja sendiri.

_-ditimpukin karung beras-_

Ampun! Maaf, emang sengaja dibikin begitu. Terkesan sedikit nggak selesai. Karena kalau ditambah lagi akan jadi terlalu panjang. Sebenarnya masih ada satu potongan adegan lagi, namun akhirnya saya hilangkan. Saya lebih suka ending begini ternyata. Maaf ya untuk yang mengharapkan ending-oh-so-bombastis penuh dengan _dramatic effect? _Yang ada saya malah bikin laporan bulan madu, haha. Oh ya, tema untuk chapter ini adalah _Pride_ yang bisa berarti 'angkuh' atau 'harga diri' _–terjemahan ngaco-._

Jangan khawatir untuk yang belum puas. Kemarin saya sempat janji akan memberikan penjelasan kaitan judul, tema dan chapter kan? Nah, itu semua akan dijelaskan di sebuah oneshot yang disiapkan untuk menutup rangkaian fanfic ini. Judulnya **Waktu. **Saya mungkin akan mengepostnya segera setelah SW diapdet, mungkin juga sehari setelahnya. Jadi cek saja profil saya yah, kalau penasaran. Meskipun sepertinya nggak terlalu menjelaskan juga, sih... ah, dan direncanakan ada satu oneshot lagi dengan POV Naruto, tapi belum ditentukan judulnya apa.

Terus terang ini chapter memang yang paling sulit. Selain saya harus menentukan porsi agar nggak kelewat panjang, dan terlalu "selesai" sehingga jadi kurang asyik _–selera pribadi :p- _Menurut saya sih dicukupkan segini saja. kasian yang baca hahaha. Dan menurut rencana, setelah **Waktu **dan oneshot lagi, tak akan ada lagi serial tambahan, atau spin-off, dan semacamnya. Soal anda puas atau tidak puas, saya serahkan sepenuhnya kepada anda. Wuahahaha...

Tentang legenda Shichifukujin itu, memang benar-benar ada di Hokkaido. Cuma setahu saya semua kuil itu letaknya mudah dicapai. Jadi kuil terakhir itu memang cuma imajinasi saya. Tapi emmang beneran ada kok **=) **begitu juga perlindungan dewa-dewa itu. dan Otaru Snow Lantern itu memang benar-benar ada, diadakan setiap tahun. Bayangkan, ribuan lilin menyala di atas salju—KEREN BANGET!

Pada akhirnya saya tak memasukkan adegan 'pentas' Sakura. Setelah dihitung ternyata timelinenya tidak cukup. Jadi, saya ubah lagi. tapi yaaa... _overall, _saya cukup menyukai yang ini, meskipun masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Masih banyak kekurangan dari fanfic ini, mulai dari ejaan, tata bahasa dan sebagainya. Tapi terima kasih, semoga anda menikmati serial ini. Tahu ngga, saat saya ngetik ucapan terima kasih sambil dengerin This Way, jadi mau nangiiiis.... hiiikssss... **:D**

Ok. Review reply:

**PinkBlue Moonlight **Ow, terima kasih atas pujianmu. Saya jadi kelewat tersanjung _–digetok- _nah, ini saya apdet! Semoga anda cukup puas dengan adanya chapter terakhir ini...

**Kosuke 'Gege' Maeda **Ya Olooohhh, masss... mau ganti pennem lagi? Nama asli anda bagus loh **;P** Oh jadi setelah Hinata putus, dia langsung kabur ke tempatmu, ya? Ya sudah, jaga dia baik-baik, ya... _–WTF?- _eh, terima kasih peringatan typo-nya. Tapi saya ngga tau nih, Cuma diproofread dua kali, ada yang salah ga yah? Seperti yang saya bilang, terima kasih atas dukungannya. Eh, soal tebakan anda kemarin, menurutmu sekarang endingnya jadi gimana? **:D**

**Deeandra Hihara **Maaf sayang, tapi cerita ini berakhir sampai di sini. Nah, menurutmu, seperti apa akhirnya? SasuSaku-kah? NaruSaku-kah? Gimana pendapatmu? Hmm, memang pengennya agak lebih panjang sih, Cuma gimanaaa dibatasi deadline dan tema. Saya sendiri udah ngerasa segini cukup, sih.... –sotoy- makasih untuk review-reviewnya ya! **:D**

**Faika Araifa **woy woy, mau se-Lust apa sih, neng? Saya aja udah keteteran bikinnya **=w= **kayaknya malah chapter yang ini kurang angst deh. Banyak adegan romance-nya gitu. Udah saya usahain supaya agak angst lagi, tapi yah gimana kemampuan saya Cuma segitu **DX**

**Uchiha Vnie . Chan **Yah, pasti kau di bawah umur! Terlarang baca asal ngasih review! _–ditimpuk Vnie- _iyah, liburan berdua nih. Asyik yaaa? Saya cukup lama juga nge-riset objek-objek wisata di Hokkaido. Sayang ga bisa ke sana _–ditimpukin lagi- _tapi, sekali lagi, makasih atas dukungannya selama ini yaaa! **XDD**

**Tukang-Onar Merajalela** ahaha... iya, anda datang saat serial ini hampir berakhir. Terima kasih atas reviewnya... hmm, berarti ada pelajaran yang saya tarik dari review anda, "bikin fic jangan bikin orang bingung" hahaha **XD** . Iya maaf ya kalau alurnya rada njelimet. Seperti judulnya, ceritanya memang berbelit bagai jaring laba-laba _–ngeles-_.

**Chika si Semut :) **Yup, terima kasih! Memang dibuat sesuai _seven deadly sins. _Jadi maaf deh kalau terkesan agak maksa **XD **makasih banget atas reviewnya, sayang. Syukurlah kalau chapter kemarin ngga terlalu vulgar... _–lega-_

**Karupin . 69 **Halou Peii~ Ho oh tuh, namanya aja Sasukebe, jadi ya jelas napsunya pol. Hakhak say, maap yah, saya emang ngga janji bikin lime kan? Jadi, Cuma segitu usaha maksimumnya **=) **woi woi, setelah adegan pelukan itu mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Repot atuh, bisa jebol! Huahahaha.... oh, dan motor saya bukan mio putih, tapi Supra X **:)) **hihi, dasar tampang pasaran saya ini **=.="**

**Kakkoii-chan **yah, sesuai dengan judulnya, memang Sasuke antara nepsong dan cintrong... susah deh jadi bujangan, iya nggak, Sas? _–digetok Sasuke- _hemm kayaknya ngga ada tes DNA-DNA-an. Emang udah jelas thok, ayahnya sakura itu ya ayahnya Sasuke yang bengis itu, meskipun kurang jelas, ahaha maap atas kemampuan saya yang pas-pasan dalam memberi penjelasan **m(~.~)m**... tengs reviewnya, darl **:DD**

**Kristi Tamagochi **Woy woy! Jangan bayangin 21+, dong... saya ngga semesum Kaikan Phrase kok **XD **ngga, ngga ngapa-ngapain abis itu. kasian ah, ntar jadi rape jadinya, khukhukhu... _–senyumsenyumesum- _nah, ini dia chapter terakhir. Semoga cukup menjawab pertanyaan 'kapan apdet' dari anda... meskipun mungkin ngegantungnya kelewatan **Dx**

**Lil-Ecchan **Duh, padahal chapter kemarin itu aman dibaca, lho. Ngga ada apa-apa, Cuma ciuman doang. Cuma mungkin cara ciumannya agak... **=.=d **iya deh, saya bakal ngasih pengoemoeman di fs, fb dan sebagainya **XD **kalo soal gath, saya udah nge-tag Ecchan di Note loh. Liat deh. Saya, **Pei**, **Ambu**, dan **Yvne** udah ngobrol ngalor-ngidul... sama teh **gHee** juga sempet diomongin. Bahkan ada **Dilia** juga **XDD**

**Cattleya . Queen **Ya, terima kasih sayang, berkat semangatmu juga aku akhirnya juga bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini **XD **eh? "inilah gunanya fanfiction"? TEPAT!! Meskipun dengan kejamnya saya membuat ending seperti ini, saya lumayan senang. Paling engga, di sini Sasuke cinta Sakura hahaha **XDD**

**Miyu201 **Iya dong, secara Sasuke juga manusia, bisa punya 'nafsu', 'libido', dan 'gairah'. Nyahahaha... mulai mesum deh _–ditampol- _memang saya ingin menunjukkan, se'gimana' apa sih perasaannya Sasuke itu. meskipun hasil chapter ini juga OOC parah, tapi yaaa... begitulah obsesi SasuSaku fans sejati... _–sigh-_

**Sherry-me **Makasih! **XD **Waduh, tegang..? masa sampai segitunya? Waw, ini 'kan fic romance **:D **Nah, penasaranmu terjawabkah di chapter ini? Semoga anda senang membacanya! (apanya yang senang? Endingnya juga angst ga jelas)

**Sahara ZhafachieQa **Wadaw, MADAM! Kau benar-benar mereview SEMUA fanfiction sayaaaa? Astaaagaaaa! SAYA TERHARU BETULAN SUMPAH. Makasih banyak, madam! Haduh, maaf deh kalao rada-rada 'aneh' gitu, ini pertama kalinya buat saya nyoba rate M sekaligus angst pula, nyaris ngga ada yang lucu di sini **=w= **yah, semoga anda senang membaca chapter iniiii **X) **betewe, saya udah baca kencan, tapi belum ripyu. Sekarang deeh _–ditabog madam- _

**Uchiha Yuki-chan **Waduh, maafff... di sini memang gudang straight **XDD **dan lemonnya bisa dibilang ngga ada. Maaf sudah 'menipu' mata anda di jajaran rate M **;p **tapi makasih yuaaa udah ngeripiu, padahal anda Yaoi-fan sejatiiii.... hihihhi **:D**

* * *

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk:**

**Monochromatic Pylon & Infantrum Members**

Tante Farf, makasih karena telah memberikan Challenge ini di Infantrum! Meskipun mungkin ini kurang memuaskan, tapi saya sudah berusaha maksimal sampai batas waktunya... :DD

* * *

**And those are who reviewing this fic:**

**. bLack . gemBeL .**

**.bulanbiru.**

**Ai Miyano**

**Ambudaff**

**Aretzhartassadarius**

**Aria-TheMosquitoRepellent**

**Azumi Uchiha**

**Baddaytoday**

**Call me Sidney**

**Cattleya . Queen**

**Chiaki Megumi **

**Chika De Semut RangRang**

**Deeandra Hihara**

**Detective Naomi**

**Dhien Glocyanne**

**Dilia Shiraishi**

**DoReMi978**

**Eye-of-Blue**

**Faika Araifa**

**Furukara Kyu**

**Genevieve Rousseau**

**gHee**

**Haruhi Kaoru**

**Hazelleen**

**Hyacinthoides**

**Kakkoii-chan**

**Karupin . 69**

**Kosuke 'Gege' Maeda**

**Kristi Tamagochi**

**La Auteur Dani**

**Lil-Ecchan**

**Miyu201**

**Muggle 30 . 05 . 80**

**Myuuga Arai**

**Nara Kamizuki**

**P . Ravenclaw**

**Panik-kok-di-disko**

**Philip William-Wammy**

**PinkBlue Moonlight**

**Pink-Violin**

**Rin Kajuji**

**Sahara ZhafachieQa**

**Sherry-me**

**Summer Snowflake**

**Tazzu Aldehid**

**TensaisBaka**

**TheIceBlossom**

**Tukang-Onar Merajalela**

**Uchiha Vnie . Chan**

**Uchiha Yuki-Chan**

_Mohon maaf bila ada nama yang tidak tersebut...__ urutan berdasarkan alfabet x)_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk kesediaannya mereview selama serial ini berlangsung. Dan sekarang, dengan nggak tahu malunya saya datang minta review dari kalian baik dari yang baca doang maupun anon—saya pengen tahu dong, kesan-kesannya. Kritik, caci maki, pujian, dukungan, omelan, dan flame dengan senang hati saya terima. Oke, ketemu lagi di SPIDERWEB spin-off!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


End file.
